My Merry Band of Mutants
by SociallyAwkwardNarwhals
Summary: My name is Max. I had a perfectly normal life. I was in my sophomore year in high school, I was pretty, I was popular, and I was loved. I was one of the top gymnasts in the state. Until the day I had to disappear. AU, FAX!
1. Intro: Lost

**HOLA**

**First fanfic, so no flames... Read and Review Please. **_**WE**_** WORKED HARD FOR THIS.**

**AU, not responsible for any spoilers... OH! and Iggy's NOT BLIND. Ella and Max are NOT related. NOT ALL CHARACTERS HAVE WINGS, but all have superpowers. And no lemons, 'cause that's just gross, so if that's what you're looking for, GO AWAY CREEP.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF MAXIMUM RIDE... duh. we are obviously not JP. **

***Fang's invisible stamp of approval***

***Max's stamp of approval while eating chocolate chip cookies***

***Gazzy's...fragrant ... stamp of approval***

***Iggy's exploding stamp of approval***

***Nudge's pink and sparkly stamp of approval***

***Angel's mind-reading stamp of approval***

***OUR OWN EPIC STAMP OF APPROVAL***

**Fly on,**

**Lia and Kali**

* * *

My name is Max. I had a perfectly normal life. I was in my sophomore year in high school, I was pretty, I was popular, and I was loved. I was one of the top gymnasts in the state. Until the day I had to disappear.

They came in the middle of the night weeks before IT happened, first gagging me so I couldn't scream, then blindfolding me. I was vaguely aware of the feeling of an injection in my arm, but the pain was so quick and the blindfolds removed so soon I told myself I had been dreaming. But I hadn't.

Three weeks later, I found myself on the ground in my room, screaming in pure agony. My back felt as though it was on fire, my skin being wrenched apart. Blood was everywhere-the metallic scent nauseating. I passed out.

I came to in a puddle of my own blood, with furry brown feathers protruding from my back. Wings.

- PAGE BREAK!-

My mother screamed. She called me a monster, said I wasn't her child. Kicked me out of the house. Right then, I knew that I couldn't be accepted anywhere. Nobody would want me. So I left.

It was almost a relief, I think, to not have to think about telling everyone at school about my wings. All I had to do was disappear. I knew my mom would make up some crackpot lie about me going to study abroad, so I didn't have to worry about police searches or anything like that.

I lived on the streets for months, making money by performing tricks and contortionisms for random passersby. Believe it or not, it was a pretty good life. Lonely, but safe. And safe was exactly what I wanted.

* * *

**Love and fortune-cookie-crap,**

**The Voice**


	2. Chapter 1: Found

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter one for ya. Erm… not all the characters have the same powers they do in the books, so DON'T JUDGE! Review if you can guess the Hunger Games reference in the middle! Shoutout n the author's not to whoever gets it first. =P. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS. Obviously. Anyway… enjoy the chapter!**

**Fly on, **

**Lia and Kali**

Ch. 1: Found

The marine layer rolled in from the Pacific Ocean in San Francisco, California- where I had decided to stay. I lived in an abandoned shed in the suburbs of San Francisco. I wore a pair of dirty yoga pants and multiple layers of shirts to conceal my wings. From the tingling I felt in my muscles as I stretched in a small park downtown, I could tell that day was going to be a good day. If that's even possible when you are a discarded mutant bird-kid living on the streets.

The hot California sun inched over the sky. I performed amazing feats, spinning in the air and flipping off benches...haha... flipping off of benches. No one stopped to watch. Way to boost the bird-kid's self-esteem, you losers. I continued until the rush hour of businessmen and women passed. Only a few dollars had been added to my modest savings of $10.46. On the way to the Gas Station on the corner of the street, I see a silver necklace with one wing on the ground.

Bending over to pick it up, I saw something in the shadows. No... someone. But as soon as I thought I saw them, the person was gone. I dismissed them as a figment of my imagination and moved on toward the Gas Station. I bought my usual meal: a gatorade and processed chocolate chip cookies. One of the few things I really missed about my old life was the delicious chocolate chip cookies my mom made. The processed crap at the gas station was not up to my standards...

As soon as I was sure no one was watching, I hurried into the woods and extended my brown wings. I took off, heading towards home. Little did I know what I'd find when I got there.

-DON"T MIND ME. IMMA LINE BREAK-

I gently landed on the shrubbery in front of my shed and walked inside. I knew instantly that something was wrong, because there were wet muddy boot prints on the make-shift porch. Looking up, I saw a dark figure sitting on my ratty, torn, blue pleather couch. It was a man. He had jet-black hair and wore all black. Colourful. "What in the name of chocolate chip cookies?" He blankly stared at me with eyes the color of obsidian rocks. He slowly stood up, as if I were a vicious tiger about to tear him to pieces and he was the tamer. And for all he knew, I could be. Ready to tear him to pieces, that is. Not a tiger. I'm already part-bird, I DON'T need tiger genes in me too. When he was fully standing, he continued to stare openly at me.

"Who the *insert swear word of choice* are you?" I asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"My name is Fang, and I'm here because I saw your street performance and thought it was quite impressive," responded a deep voice.

"... So you decided to break into my house?" I countered.

"It's more of a shed, if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't. So, please get out of my shed."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "No. It's quite comfy in here, actually," he retorted, plopping back down on my couch. "Believe it or not, I actually came here for a reason."

"Is that reason to tease me about my choice of home to endless measures?"

"Maybe, but my other reason was to recruit you to join 'Iggy's Illustrious Illusion'."

"What kind of name is Iggy? Speaking of names, what kind of name is Fang?"

"And isn't Max a boy's name?"

I froze, "How do you know my name?" He looked shocked for a second, as if he was unprepared for this question.

"Um..." he stuttered, "It was on the sign by the bench in the park you were performing at-remember, 'Max the Magnificent?'"

I went slightly red at this statement. "Listen, Fangles. Tell me what you came here for, or GET OUT. NOW."

"I already told you. To pester you on your choice of lodging and ask you to join the circus. And NEVER CALL ME FANGLES."

"Too late, I just did. Anyway. I'd like to come meet some people, or clowns, or whatever you like to call yourselves before I make any decisions," I said, thinking of my wings.

"Alright. But we leave now. Gather your crap , we are leaving in 5."

"5 what?"

"4..3..2..1... NOW."

"Ok, jeez, I'm coming. Hold your horses, ponyboy," I replied, agitated.

"Come faster."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO," At this, he grabbed me by my ear and dragged me out the door.

"YES."

"That's the best you can do? Pull harder, If you must," I stated plainly, while thinking: OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

"Wait until we get to the circus, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that, Fangles," I said smugly. He returned the comment with a snarl and a shove further down the sidewalk. "What?" I teased, "No creepy white van with tinted windows?"

"No, Maxie," he said. "We walk."

-IM A LINE. YOU MAY CALL ME ADMIRAL.-

20 minutes and a bruised ear later, we stood in front of a colorful tent, surrounded by 13 trailers, most likely used by the... actors... as dressing rooms. Yellow and blue stripes decorated the outsides of several small tents, while one large one was striped red and white. Fang led me to the largest trailer, and slowly opened the door, calling out, "Iggy?"

What? I thought. Iggy is really his name? I thought that was some made-up crap... oops. I looked around the small apartment-looking space. It had a ratty old couch with the stuffing falling out, stains in the carpet, dishes in the sink, and a VERY disorganized closet with... coattails and top hats? What? In the center of the room, a large mahogany table was covered with paper filled with what looked like plans and drawing. Some of which featured the big- top and other tents. A tall, strawberry-blonde boy who looked about my age stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm Iggy," he began,"and you must be Max.'

"Again, with the creepy people knowing my name thing! Are you ALL a bunch of stalkers?"

"Yes. We are. That set aside, we'd like to see what you can do if you're to join our ranks."

"Your ranks? You mean your cult of creepy-stalker-clowns?"

"No. I mean my amazing, incredible, Iggy-tastic circus."

"Did you just make your name an adjective?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Is there a problem with that?"

For some odd reason, I felt compelled to answer his question with, "No, Sir Iggs." As soon as the words spilled from my mouth, I heard a soft giggle from the corner of the room. A girl stepped out, probably 15 or 16, with dark brown curls, chocolate coloured eyes, and mocha brown skin. Whoa. Poetic much? I think so. Anyway, she introduced herself as Nudge, the circus's hypnotist. She seemed sweet enough.

Soon after, the four of us were making our way to the training center. It was shabby, as expected from a travelling circus, but the mats were cushioned and the makeshift balance beams looked stable enough. Ropes dangled from the ceiling, and as I watched, a girl with straight brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and striking light brown eyes detached herself from the wall and swung across the training center, practicing perfect flips and dives until she was across. I can't wait to use this awesome equipment, I thought. I've never actually been on a trapeze, but it seemed simple enough, like gymnastics in the air. I was about to sprint over to the ladder, but thought better of it. I turned to Iggy and Fang, who were deep in conversation and paying no attention to the girl soaring over their heads.

"Who is THAT?" I asked, amazed at her beauty and grace in the air.

"That? Oh, that's JJ, our trapeze artist," Iggy replied nonchalantly.

"Hey JJ!" Fang yelled, "Come down for a minute, there's someone we'd like you to meet!" She flipped off of the bar, and landed straight on her feet. She jogged over to us, a smirk on her face.

"Hi, I'm JJ," she said. "You must be Max."

"AGAIN WITH THE CREEPY STALKERS WHO KNOW MY NAME BEFORE I EVEN TALK TO THEM!"

"Well, Fang's been ta..." She drifted off at a EXTREMELY SCARY look from Fang.

"Fang's been what?" I replied, swinging around to face him, a hand on my hip and an eyebrow raised.

"Fang's been talking about you forever," Iggy exclaimed when Fang didn't answer. "It's like he loooovvveesss you or something."

"Careful Iggy, or you might wake up one day drowning in the river," Fang countered, not meeting my eye. I might have imagined it, but he looked a little bit red.

While their banter continued, I casually (read as: half-skipped/ran in excitement) over to the balance beams high in the air. I mounted it in one swift motion, and jogged a couple times across to regain my balance after months without proper equipment. After I warmed up, I did the routine that won me the title of National Champion in 2009. Backflip, handstand, arabesque, scale, roll, ariel off the beam.

I looked over at Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and JJ to find them all staring openly at me. JJ had a look of envy on her face, while Fang and Iggy's mouths were plastered open in awe. Nudge grinned evilly and closed her eyes for a moment. Suddenly, Fang's mouth snapped shut and he walked towards me, a funny look on his face. He mounted the beam as I did, and copied my routine perfectly, without a flaw. I gaped at him. Not to be outdone, I hopped back on the beam, performing the routine that won the Championships in 2011, the more complicated one. Double backflip, full turn, high leap across the beam, topped with a side handstand twist dismount.

"You try making me do THAT, Nudge, and I'll..." Fang began.

"What?" Nudge taunted, "What will you do to an innocent little girl?"

"You are NOT innocent, you just forced me to flirt with death!"

"You mean to say you think Max is death? That's not a very nice thing to say..."

"I DIDN'T MEAN MAX. I WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH HER," he stormed, "Assuming is making an ASS out of you and me."

"Sure you weren't," said Iggy. "Let's go get her fitted for costumes before this gets out of hand." And he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, leaving us no option but to follow him in a stunned silence. Iggy, defending Fang? I never thought I'd see the day he tried to save him some embarrassment. And I've only known him about 1 hour, thank you very much.

We followed Iggy into a open tent with clothes hangers lined along one side. Sparkles littered the floor, leaving a trail to the hangers which contained shiny, colorful, eye-catching, illustrious, magnificent...ok, I'll stop now...costumes. There was a mahogany table-what was with these people and mahogany- in the center of the room, littered with measuring tape, paper sketches, and bits of random cloth. Fang, JJ, and Nudge lounged on the beanbags near the center of the room, while Iggy leaned over the desk, glancing around him at the bins of different colored cloth used to make the costumes. I proceeded to the beanbags when Iggy called me over.

"Um, Max? If you want a costume, I kinda have to know your size first."

"Costume?" I said quizzically.

"Yes. A showy garment usually worn to events, or in this case, circus shows," Iggy said slowly, as if I was a mere child incapable of understanding such things.

"How do you know I'm joining your little circus?"

"You seemed interested when we were in the training room and you were showing off on the balance beams," Iggy challenged.

"I have to think about it first," I say as the tent flaps part and a boy walks in. He was no more than 9 or 10, with stark blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes.

"Hey Iggs. Hey random girl," he said.

"My name is Max."

"Gazzy, this is Max, she might join our circus."

"Might? Who wouldn't want to?" he asked.

Then, Darth Vader said, "COME TO THE DARK SIDE. WE HAVE COOKIES." WHAT THE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES? Did I just imagine that? I thought as I looked around confusedly. The others were trying to hide their laughter. I looked over at Gazzy- the names these people have are ridiculous- who was cracking up. His mouth moved as Darth Vader repeated, "YOU MUST JOIN OUR CIRCUS."

"Ok, enough teasing," Fang said, "Max, Gazzy can mimic voices. So if you hear anything out of the ordinary, it's probably Gazzy's version of a prank."

"Well. I guess now I have to join, if Darth Vader commanded me too."

"Perfect!" Iggy said, beckoning me over, "Let's measure you."

I pull off my hoodie uncomfortably, only wearing a loose t-shirt and tank top underneath. Iggy went to measure my height, and stopped.

"Well, we have a slight dilemma," I said uncomfortably, "um... Here's the thing... I have wings..."

**Love and Pyroness,**

**Iggy**


	3. Chapter 2: Accepted

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chappie... Congrats to Somehungergamesreader for finding the hunger games reference! Review if you can find the MORTAL INSTRUMENTS reference. Shout out to the first person! DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN MR OR TMI. Thanks to all the reviewers who let us know that someone cares about our little story ;)**

**P.S. There's also a little reference to A Very Potter Musical and to a Laura Marling song. If you can catch them, you are amazing. Just sayin'**

**Fly On, **

**Lia and Kali**

* * *

**Ch. 2: Accepted**

"I know," Iggy replied calmly. "I was wondering when you were planning on telling us..."

"Wait. You WHAT?" I nearly screamed at him in shock.

"We know you have wings," Fang repeated slowly, as if I didn't understand him the first time Iggy said it.

"_How?_" I asked incredulously.

"Fang's been tailing you for a few days, and... Well, we haven't been all too truthful with you either. We aren't just circus clowns and contortionists..." Iggy began, "We're exiles. Rejects. Misfits. Whatever you want to call us. We were all experimented on, just like you, and have special powers."

"Whoa. And WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS BEFORE?" I exclaimed.

"We wanted to see how long it would take you to realize you wouldn't be able to perform without saying anything. It's kind of a little joke around here; we do that to all the newbies."

"I still don't get how you found out I have wings?"

"Well, Angel pretty much did all the work," At a confused look from me, he explained, "Our mind-reader. She can sense people's thoughts, feelings, et cetera and noticed slightly different ones from you, and upon further investigation, figured out about the wings. So we sent Fang to tail you, just to be sure, and... Well, you know the rest."

"Well. That's... creepy. But seeing as I don't really have anywhere else to go..."

"Great," Iggy replied. "I'll give you a short tour and introduce you to the whole gang."

And just like that, I had joined a travelling circus. Of mutants.

* * *

"Ok. So you've met Fang, JJ, Nudge, Gazzy, and me, obviously. But you don't know our powers. I," Iggy said, gesturing to himself, "Can create, handle, and control fire." I just looked at him.

Iggy put his hands out in front of him, as if waiting for something to fall into them. And in a way, it did. Not really fell, but... appeared. Right in his hands. Fire. He then threw it on the ground, in the shape of a circle, and stepped inside. Shocked, all I could do was stare open-mouthed as he raised his hands, and the fire followed, creating a tube of fire around the Ringmaster of the circus.

All of the sudden, the fire was gone, and Iggy stepped out, unscathed.

"If you keep your mouth hanging open like that, you'll catch flies," Fang snorted, but even he was smiling.

"If you're so high and mighty, what can _you_ do?" I asked.

"Just watch," He replied, and arrogant tone in his voice. He put his fingers to his lips to quiet me, and I rolled my eyes. Motioning for me to follow him, he crept into someone's trailer. As we walked into the doorway, he grabbed my hand. Shocked, I looked up at him, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. He had his eyes closed and was concentrating on something. Suddenly, he was gone. And so was I. We were _invisible_.

Suddenly, I understood what we were doing. He opened the door silently, and we crept in. Seated at a small table was a girl about my age, with straight black hair that hung down in curtains and black almond-shaped eyes, indicating that she was probably part-Asian. He snuck up behind her, and...

She reached out and grabbed his hand, now visible. "Nice try, Fang," she said as he and I shimmered into view, "but that doesn't work on me no more."

"Right," he replied, trying not to laugh, "because of that one time I-"

"FANG NICHOLAS WAYLAND YOU SHUT YOUR UNGODLY, LOPSIDED MOUTH RIGHT NOW OR I WILL THROW YOU FROM HERE TO INDIANA," she interrupted him with a yell. "And... who's this pretty lil' thang?" she asked, a devious smirk on her face and a dangerous glint in her eyes, as she gestured to me. "Your latest girlfriend?"

"WHY do people keep saying that?" He exploded, his fists clenched and his face filling with color.

"Maybe that look on your face whenever she says something, you know, the real cute one where your eyes go all soft and you kinda start smilin'..."

"Kate. Shut. Up." So this was Kate. Her threat made MUCH more sense now, because I'd heard she was the one with super strength. I decided I'd better say something before Fang turned into a tomato. He was a dark shade of pink already, no need for it to get worse...

"I'm Max." I said, "I'm the new mutant bird-kid thing. I'll be travelling with you from now on, as an acrobat or contortionist or trapeze artist or something."

"Huh," she said, her almond eyes scrutinizing me. "Well, unless there's anything y'all seriously want from me, I suggest you get your little boyfriend OUT OF MY TRAILER before someone gets hurt. Okay?"

Fang started to protest, but I grabbed him by the ear (_HA!_) and dragged him out the door before she could say anything else. "You HAD to pick the scary Western Asian girl, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." He said, FINALLY returning to his normal skin color. Such a pretty olive tone... WHOA! I did NOT just think that. Ok? Moving on. Just... forget that. "Let's go meet the others."

"Ok, but I want to be PROPERLY introduced to them, none of this crazy I-Will-Throw-You-All-The-Way-To-Indiana business. Okay?"

"Yes sir," he replied in a mocking tone.

"Good. Now... FORWARD, MARCH!"

With an incredulous look behind him, he started walking _sooooo sssllllooowwwlllyyyyy_ toward the Big Tent, as I've decided to call it. You know, the red and white one.

"I said, MARCH!" I shoved him forward and started counting, "LEFT. LEFT. LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT."

He obeyed, and soon we were laughing and smiling and marching our way straight into... Iggy.

"Is that... Fang? _Smiling_?" He asked, looking half horrified and half amazed. "What have you _done_?"

"Iggy," Fang started, ignoring Iggy's previous remark, "Max wants to meet the rest of the gang. Call them out here, please.

"Sir, yes, sir," He replied, annoyed. At this, both Fang and I burst out laughing. With one last bewildered look in our direction, Iggy walked over to the center of the tent. He then climbed up the tall pole in the center that led to the sound and light crews' rooms. Climbing into the sound booth, he began to plug in some equipment.

"Oh no," Fang groaned, "Iggy's playing with the sound equipment again... You might want to cover your ears," He said, turning to me.

"Why-" I started to ask, but was cut off by a noise louder than anything I'd ever heard. I flinched and slapped my hands over my ears, and noticed fang doing the same.

"HEY MUTANTS! GETS YOUR LAZY ARSES IN HERE, THERE'S SOMEONE YOU HAVE TO MEET!"

It was Iggy. On the sound equipment. Before I could say anything, though, people started filing in and lining up on the stage. Iggy climbed down and walked over to me. "So, Max, this is everyone."

"They're nice to look at and all, but I still want to _meet_ them."

"Patience, young grasshopper." Iggy said, going all sensei on me. I started to protest, but I was interrupted (again!) by Iggy clapping his hands together. "Okay guys, this is Max, and she'll be joining our little circus here. She, like someone else here, has wings. I would like you all to go down the line and introduce yourselves, and tell her your power. No Gazzy," he answered the question before it was asked, "I DON'T want you to fart."

I started to say something, but thought better of it and closed my mouth as the first person stepped forward. **(A/N There are A LOT of introductions here, so bear with me! -Kali)**

It was a girl, with long blond curly hair down to her thighs and electric blue eyes. "Hi. I'm Star. My _talent_," she said, putting emphasis on the word and quoting it with her hands, "is that I can speak with, control, or tame animals. Therefore I'm the animal trainer here and I work with the lions, tigers, bears, (**A/N Oh my!)** and elephants."

She then raised her hands to cup her mouth, forming a little megaphone. Star emitted a high pitched sound, waited for a second, then made another. In a few short seconds, there were four; no, _six_ birds perched on her arms. She made another sound, and they all rose up, flew gracefully over to Iggy, and pooped on him.

"That's what you get for interrupting my nap with your stupid sound system," she snapped, and stalked off, the birds trailing behind her.

"Star can be a bit... moody," Fang explained quietly.

"Top 'o the mornin' to ya!" Said two boys, stepping forward from what used to be a line, and now resembled a giant blob of people. Oh wait. It _was_ a giant blob of people. The boys both had brown hair, but one was tall and the other one small.

"I'm Ratchet," said the tall one, "And this is my twin, Holden. I have antigravity, and he can breathe underwater."

"Anti-gravity?" I questioned, "Like... you can walk on ceilings?"

"Duh. That's kind of what antigravity means," he said. "Come on, Starfish, let's go outside." Then he and his brother turned and left.

"Starfish?" I asked, confused.

"Ratchet's nickname for his brother." explained Fang. "Nobody know why he calls him that, and nobody really cares enough to ask. That's the great thing about this place- you can be who you want, who you are, and nobody will criticize you, because we're all the same; unique."

"Whoa." I said. "Deep."

The next person to introduce themselves was a girl, probably around my age. We kind of looked alike, too. Both with dirty-blond hair, tall, and eyes the color of chocolate.

"I'm Maya." She said. Then, I watched as she shrunk, her features grew more masculine, and she developed a scar the shape of a lightning bolt on her forehead. "Now I'm Harry Potter," she said in Daniel Radcliffe's voice (**A/N Dan Radcliffe plays Harry Potter). ** Then she grew tall, and sprouted long, dark hair that seemed to wind itself around in a braid. A bow appeared in her hand, a sheath of arrows strapped across her back. "And now I'm Katniss." she said, looking bored. She changed back into herself and stepped back. I could only stare in shock. _Whoa. That's awesome!_ I thought._ But why Harry Potter? Why not... Voldemort, or something scary?_

A soft giggle sounded from the group as a small girl stepped out, probably no older than nine or ten. "Because, silly, Harry Potter is _awesome._ Voldemort is creepy and ugly, and who wants to turn into someone ugly? Though, for future reference Maya," she turned around to smirk at the other girl, "Ron is WAY hotter."

I'll admit it, my mouth dropped open. _How on Earth did she know what I was thinking?_ "My name is Angel," the girl explained, "And I can read minds."

_Holy chocolate chip cookies! THAT IS SO CREEPY._

"The others get used to censoring their thoughts when I'm around... maybe you should too," she replied, sounding a little hurt.

"...I'm sorry... it's just... I'm in shock," I say as the others stared at me quizzically. _I just called a poor little girl creepy... Oh cookies. I did it again, _I thought, trying to block Angel from my mind. When I looked up, though, she had left.

Gazzy stepped forward next, and suddenly a horrible stench blasted through my nostrils. My hand snapped to my nose, blocking the noxious gas, but it was too late- my eyes had already started to water.

"_GAZZZYYY!" _Iggy exclaimed, "GROSSSS. I TOLD YOU NOT TO FART."

Gazzy responded by doubling over in laughter, clutching at his stomach with one hand, the other pointing at us. In between laughing fits, he managed to choke out, "I can also... walk... on fire..….. and water... along with... imitating voices. Oh, and Angel is my sister."

The nauseating gas dissipated, leaving its victims, Fang, Iggy, JJ, Nudge and I fanning our tortured noses. Suddenly, Gazzy floated off the ground, the laughter melting off his face as he quickly lost all rosy colour and turned pale as a ghost. He tried to look unconcerned, but you could see the fear clear in his eyes as he drifted above our heads.

"JJ, put him down," Iggy said.

"Fine," she sighed, dropping Gazzy carelessly to the ground, not bothering to cushion his fall. She turned to me, "Along with being the trapeze artist, I have telekinesis, the power to move things with my mind."

A shiver ran down my back. Something about her seemed_ off_, like... she had something against me for some reason. However, she had no reason to hate me after about 2 hours of knowing each other, so I dismissed the thought as nervousness and kept a straight face, saying plainly, "Cool." Turning to Fang, I asked, "Do _you_ have any other talent? You know, besides the whole invisible thing."

His gorgeous obsidian eyes glinted as he stared intensely at me, a small mischievous smirk playing on his lips. In an instant, he shot up in the air, black _wings_ beating powerfully against the wind. I stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed as he circled the sky, then dropped back down on the ground in front of me soundlessly.

"You...you have wings too?"

* * *

**Love and emo-ness,**

**Fang**

**A/N: Comment if you think Fang is EMO!**


	4. Chapter 3: Training

**A/N: Hey guys! You ROCK, thanks for the awesome reviews! Great job BirdKidKirby for getting the TMI reference. I didn't really expect the other two to be found, but incase you were wondering they were: "SHUT YOUR UNGODLY, LOPSISDED MOUTH" from A Very Potter Musical and "long blonde curly hair down to her thighs" from the song "Salinas". DISCLAIMER: We still (unfortunately) don't own these characters. That honor would go to JP. Review with... an awkward moment. I'll post my favorites in the nexy chapter's A/N. Until then... enjoy the chapter! ****Fly On, ****Lia and Kali**

* * *

_Recap from Ch. 2:_  
_His __gorgeous__ obsidian eyes glinted as he stared intensely at me, a small mischievous smirk playing on his lips. In an instant, he shot up in the air, black wings beating powerfully against the wind. I stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed as he circled the sky, then dropped back down on the ground in front of me soundlessly._  
_"You...you have wings too?"_

* * *

**Ch. 3: Training**

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked, smiling smugly. In answer to his question, I snapped my wings out and shot upward. I'd practiced for weeks until I perfected my flying skills. The key is to keep both shoulders aligned- one tilt either way and you'd dive bomb into the ground. Trust me, I know from experience. I twisted in the air, showing off impressive corkscrews only a pro- flyer could achieve.  
I spotted a black speck behind me, so I gained speed. I didn't want Fang to catch up to me. Suddenly, I could no longer feel the bright sun rays on my back. Looking up, I saw a black blob against the sky. Ugh. He just _had _to be better than me. Well, I'm a competitive person. I zoomed ahead, reaching speeds up to 100 mph. Just when I thought I had out-flown him, I felt a light tap on my shoe, and a low, sexy whisper that sent chills down my arms. "Tag, You're it!"  
_Dammit._ My head whipped back and forth, searching for the mischievous black blob. I spot him, flying above me. Shooting up, I rammed into him, catching the rare species of Fangles- Bird off guard.  
"TAG. You're it," I yelled above the wind. I stopped flapping my wings, and dropped like a stone. Just before I hit the trees, I snapped out my wings, and just like that I was soaring over the treetops. The tree line came to an end, and I flew upward, toward the fluffy clouds. Fang was nowhere to be found, so I decided to perfect my double back flip. I curled into a tight ball, wrapping my arms around my knees. I kept my wings going, but at a slower pace. Propelling myself forward in one fast flap, I drove my head down, so my body turned once, then twice. _FANGLES ALERT! _My mind screeched as he shot towards me head-first. I shot straight up into the fluffy clouds, trying to evade the Fangles-bird. He wasn't far behind, so I kicked into high-gear, reaching top speeds.

Water streamed from my eyes, the wind teasing my hair into miniscule knots. It's only here, soaring through the air, that I feel completely at peace. **(A/N: I wish I could fly! -Lia Me too! -Kali) **I pause to rest for a moment after looking behind my to make sure I lost Fang. I hovered in air for a few seconds. Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck prickled, and I snapped my head around. Nothing seemed wrong, but it felt as if someone had been breathing down my neck. Then, strong arms coiled themselves around my waist. I shrieked, only then remembering that Fang could turn invisible.

"FANG, YOU *enter a swear word of your choice here*. YOU SCARED THE COOKIES OUT OF ME!"

He burst into laughter, and I took this time to admire his wings. Although I was EXTREMELY PISSED, my eyes were drawn to the stark black color of his feathers. His were larger than mine, probably a wingspan of 15 ft, larger than my 13 ft wingspan. He recovered from his laugh attack, and caught me staring at his wings.

"I... sorry."

"Nah, it's ok," he said, eyeing mine too.

"Wanna see something cool?" I ask, changing the subject. Not waiting for a response, I drifted upside-down, and my feet rose in the air. My wings flapped peacefully, barely suspending me in the air. Blood rushed into my head, and my wing necklace dropped out of my shirt, hitting my nose. I look to Fang, to find his eyes latched onto the necklace.

"What? Do you like my necklace?" I asked, confused. I turned right side up again, to find he has unzipped a pocket in his jacket. He pulled out a silver wing charm, and I stared at it, confuzzled. He reached for my silver necklace, and connected the two. His charm fit perfectly into my necklace, like a lost puzzle piece. I recalled the day I found the necklace, how I thought someone was in the shadows.

"It was my necklace. I was tailing you one day, and I dropped it. But I couldn't be seen, so I couldn't go and get it." he began. "You picked it up, but I guess you didn't notice that it had broken, and one side of it was still on the ground after you'd gone."

I said, "I remember that! I did see you, by the way. I just told myself I'd imagined it, but it was you!"

"Yup," he replied.

"Well..." I said slowly, "Do you want it back, then?"

"No." he replied. "I like the way it looks on you." and with that, he was gone, leaving me to follow after him in a stunned silence.

When we finally landed back at the circus, Iggy was waiting for us with his arms crossed. "You love_birds_ are really starting to get on my nerves," he said, grabbing us each by the ear and dragging us into the training room.

A scroll of paper labelled "FANG + MAX" was waiting on one of the tables.

"OH NO," I said, "I AM _NOT_ DOING AN ACT WITH HIM."

"Um, I hate to break it to you Max, but I am the only other person here with wings," Fang explained.  
"Yeah, and you two have _chemistry_," JJ called from the trapeze. I couldn't tell whether or not she was being sarcastic, but there was a definite mocking tone to her voice.  
"WE DO NOT," Fang and I call at the same time. _WHOA._  
"I don't care if you like it or not, you two will be performing _together_," Iggy said, "And I worked hard on the routine, so you two love_birds_ better enjoy it." _Well then..._  
He showed us the piece. It was a love story. _Dear God. _We started out on the ground, doing lifts and contortionisms. Then two trapezes were lowered. We'd do all sorts of tricks on the trapeze, flipping and falling, and eventually him holding on with just his leg as I dangle from his arm. Greeaaaatt.  
Of course, my costume is white, and his is black. And both show off our wings.  
"Won't that be an issue?" I asked, "The wings? Won't the people... freak?"  
"I named the circus the way it is for a reason," Iggy explained. "'Iggy's Illustrious _Illusion_. See? People think we're skilled magicians, great illusionists, et cetera. No one in their right minds would imagine that we actually _have_ these powers. So, it's sort of brilliant, putting us all here in a circus. Nobody outside knows, or cares, and everyone inside knows, and still doesn't care because we're all the same."  
"Ok... So, how much time do we have to practice this?"  
"You have one week." He replied.  
I was a bit worried, but I was excited nonetheless. "Ok," I replied, looking to Fang, "Let's do this."

Finishing off the last dive, we sat up on the trapeze, breathless. Looking down, I jumped. Yes, I was strapped in. Don't be _stupid_. He jumped down after me. I sat down and grabbed a drink of water. "Not bad, huh?" I asked him.  
_"_Pretty darn good, Ride."  
"Thanks. You too...?"  
"Wayland."  
"Wayland?"  
"Yeah."  
I stifled a laugh. "Nice."  
"It's better than Iggy's..." he trailed off.  
"What is it?"  
"I... shouldn't have said that."  
"Why not?" I exclaimed. "Now you HAVE to tell me! ?"  
"Maximum Ride, begging? I never thought I'd see the day..." Fine. He asked for it...

_Angel?_ I called out in my mind.

_Yes?_ she replied. Good, it works.

_Can you tell me what Iggy's last name is? _I asked her

She giggled softly into my head. _Fedora!_ Is all she said, then I felt her presence leave my mind. I burst out laughing, spitting out water everywhere.

Fang looked bewildered. "What just happened...?"

I was doubled over in laughter, clutching my stomach. I was able to say in between fits of giggles, "Iggy's... last... name.. is... _FEDORA!_" I burst out laughing again, my sides hurting now. He stared at me.

"How did you... Oh. DAMMIT, ANGEL!" I laughed even harder. "Get up," he instructed me. "Let's go through it again." I stood up, still panting, and walked over to my trapeze safety cord. I just stood there and looked at it for a minute, then shook my head and walked away.

"Aren't you going to put that on?" Fang asked, confused.

"No." I replied shortly. "I have wings, moron." I said, and took my position on the middle of the floor. I folded my wings back in and prepared to tumble. I took three powerful running steps, and hurtled into the air, completing my first flip. I continued toward him, and leaped into his arms, my legs stretched into a perfect split. He caught me and twirled me twice, then released my back onto the floor. He stood behind me, preparing for me to jump back. I took a step back and flipped, he caught me again, tossing me up in the air where I flipped two more times. I fell back into his arms, where he released me on the floor. I got a powerful start, running to the other side and doing a round off. I turned around to face Fang, who was on the other side of the floor. He did a handstand, spreading his legs in a middle split. I took off running and did I front-handspring over him.

We both stood up, panting, with our trapeze bars hanging over us. He stood straight up, and I backed up a few steps before leaping onto his shoulders in a handstand. Wrapping my legs around the trapeze bar, I let go of Fang and swung myself up, whipping out my wings as I did so. In one swift motion, Fang dropped down, his legs wrapped around the bar while I held on tightly to his strong, muscular arms.. I slid down and dangled from his hands precariously as I swung myself a few times, then flipped onto the other bar, holding on with my hands. Fang and I both mounted our bars at the same time, standing on the trapeze bar. Here's where the love story part comes in...

We swing closer to each other, our faces getting closer and closer... we lean in like we are about to kiss, (I want to lean in to _really _kiss him... NOPE I DIDN'T JUST THINK THAT WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT)_,_ and flip onto each other's trapezes, switching places in one swift motion. We lean back now, like we are going to fall, and swing backwards so we are facing opposite ways and dangling by our legs. We drop off the bars, snapping out our wings and swooping towards each other. He catches me by my forearms and I extend my legs upward _from midair_, gaining hold on the bar again. Only this time, he climbs up with me. I lean back, my knees hooked around the trapeze, and flip upside down. He grabs my ankles and lowers me, slowly, until he is the only thing keeping me from falling to my death. Instead of being scared, though, I trust him. Wholeheartedly.

I curl up and grab the bar with my hands, right as he drops my ankles. Grinning at each other, we lean in and... blackout. The act ends.

The lights faded back on, and I found myself staring into Fang's beautiful, black eyes. I never noticed the little gold flecks in them that just draw you in, making you want to stare at them forever. He stared back at me too, looking into my brown, chocolate eyes.

Wait... _what?_ This is NOT supposed to happen. Oh, God. Make IT STOP! Make him stop being so..._HOT!_ UGH! I quickly looked away and jumped down from the trapeze before anything BAD **(A/N: read as- AMAZING AND GOOD)** could happen.

"MAX, WAIT!" he called out after me. _Oh no._ **(A/N: read as- YAY)** "I was wondering..." he started, running a hand through his luscious hair, "Do you want to..." He was cut off by JJ running into the room.

"Fang, Iggy wants to see you!" she **(Read as- the devil)** said, glancing at me. Her voice turned cold as ice. "_Now._" As my _friend_ left, I turned to JJ. Her arms were crossed and her eyes blazed.

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie. Let me tell you something... Fangy is mine, so don't even _think about stealing him from me_," she screeched, "K?"  
"First of all, my name is MAX. Second of all, 'Fangy' doesn't _belong_ to anyone. And don't tell me what to do," I responded, mimicking her voice, "K?" I turned on my heels and stalked out the room. Once I got outside, I shot into the air, snapped my wings out, and went on a relaxing fly.

* * *

**Love and DNA grafting,  
Jeb**


	5. Chapter 4: CookieWar

**A/N: SUP. _How's that for updating? Twice in one day. BUT:_ If we don't get 6 reviews for this chappie, we will NOT update at this rate.  
**

**So: Read and Review with your Hero Name (Favorite color+ Favorite Drink) ****_THERE WILL BE SHOUTOUTS_**

**Lia- TurquioseArnoldPalmer ****Kali- RoyalPurpleWater**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN MR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Fly on,**

**Lia and Kali**

* * *

**Ch. 4: CookieWar**

When I finally landed, Iggy was waiting for me. Again. With his arms crossed. Again. (Except Fang isn't with me this time D:). He stared at me with intently, then glanced at the now dark sky.

He took one glance at the nervous look on my face and shook his head and laughed, beckoning for me to follow him. We near one of the trailers on the left side of the big tent. "This will be your trailer. Dinner was an hour ago, so I guess you'll just have to go look for snacks or leftovers in the kitchen," he said, pointing to one of the small tents. He gestured to the trailers next to mine, "To the right is Maya, and to the left is JJ." _NOOOOOOO! NOT JJ, _I thought as Iggy unlocked the door to my trailer. "You can find some clothes in the costume tent, where we fitted you for your costume earlier. Good luck, though. **(A/N: May the odds be ever in your favor -Lia) **We are running low on clothes your size, so maybe borrow from JJ or something." _Is he _**trying **_to torture me?_ He led me into my cozy little trailer. On one side, there was a single bed with grey sheets and a small metal desk with a beanbag. On the other side, there was a door to the bathroom and a average sized dresser... _Not bad_, I thought, _an improvement over my shack, though I'll have to do a bit of redecorating._

"I'll see you at precisely 8:30 tomorrow morning for breakfast and training afterwards," Iggy said as he left, closing the door behind him. With nothing else to do, I retraced my steps back to the costume tent. I went over to the hangers and found a decent orange t-shirt, a blue tank top, and 2 pairs of yoga pants. I'd call that a successful trip. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. Hidden under stacks and stacks of choreography plans on the mahogany desk was a single envelope with "Fang + Brigid." printed on the front. Ugh. Who the _cookies_ was Brigid? What an ugly name. Breee-giiid. Meh. Whoever she was, she wasn't here anymore, and she probably didn't have wings. I left the costume tent, heading towards my new favorite tent; the kitchen tent.

When I walked in, I was hit with a strong, sweet, chocolatey smell... _COOOKIEES_! I ran toward the oven, following my nose. The timer went off as soon as I got there, and I snapped open the oven door, slid a mitt on my hand, and expertly swiped the pan out of the oven. Like a boss, I took 6 cookies, all perfectly shaped. I stuffed two in my mouth, not caring about manners. **(A/N: Effie would be appalled :O -Lia)** The melting chocolate burnt my tongue, but it was SO worth it. These cookies were DEFINATELY as good as my mom's, with just enough chocolate and sweet vanilla tones detectable in each gooey bite. I stuffed the other 4 in my mouth just as fast. They were heavenly.

"Manners, manners!" Effie Trinket scolded from behind me. What the cookies? I turned around to see Effie, in her pink frilly outfit, morph into a girl my age. _Maya, the Shape Changer, _I thought.

"Sorry, Maya," I began, "I just really, really love chocolate chip cookies, and I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"It's OK," she laughed, "I was just gonna take some to my trailer too."

"...Do you, um... mind if I take a few more?"

"Not at all, just leave 6 for me," she giggled.

"Thanks." I take 4 more and wait for her to get hers too. She dropped the pan in the sink and we started walking back to our trailers.

"Why don't you come over?" she asks, "We can talk and eat our cookies."

"Sure, let me just drop off my clothes."

I meet Maya back in her trailer. It is the same setup as mine, with the same furniture, but tastefully decorated in colours of purple and yellow. She sits awkwardly on the bed and I sit awkwardly on the bean bag. At least we are awkward together...

"Maya?" I ask nervously.

"Yes...?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Okay, two questions then."

"Sure."

"How did we get this way?" She looked startled, but obviously knew what I meant. "I don't really remember anything except just... waking up, and having wings. But how did all of _you _get like this?"

"Um... Well... We don't talk about it a lot, because it's kind of personal, but most of the people I've asked remember it the same way you do. Going to sleep, waking up, and finding they have a new power. Except Fang."

This time, _I_ was startled. "Except Fang? What do you mean, Maya?"

"Oh right, I forgot you two have a thing for each other..." I turned my head, slightly red in the face. "Well, every time it DOES get brought up, he kind of... leaves. Walks away, flies away, whatever strikes his fancy at the time. Nobody really knows anything about Fang's life before he got here, except Iggy. Those two have been close since the beginning. But nobody wants to ask Fang, because it's HIS personal business and if he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to." She spoke with a tone of finality in her voice, then seemed to reconsider. "Well, except JJ maybe, but Fang's learned to ignore _her._"

At _this_ I finally looked up. "What on _Earth_ does this have to do with JJ?"

She replied with a smirk, "JJ's had this weird fetish for Fang since she got here. But the funny thing is, he's never liked her back. So she continues to chase him endlessly, and he does his best to ignore the poor girl."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Maya looked kind of... bewildered. "What?" she asked, "Did I say something funny and not realize it?"

"No..." I replied, and recounted what happened in the training room, carefully skipping over the part where Fang was awkwardly trying to talk to me and replacing it with, "We were just sitting and talking and laughing after we'd finished the routine."

Unexpectedly, she began to laugh too. "That girl... is SO... Clueless!" We were both cracking up, and whenever it would start to die out we would look at each other, at the trailer next to us, and burst out laughing again. I couldn't help but think that Maya would be my closest friend in the circus. I hoped so... who else shares my obsession over Chocolate Chip Cookies? _Certainly_ not JJ.

"Does JJ have any friends?" I asked curiously.

"Weeeellll... She _did_."

"Did?"

"Her name was Brigid. She lived in your trailer until she mysteriously disappeared one morning. Not that anyone cared much. All she did was stunts. We weren't even positive she was tested on- just extremely flexible."

"Oh," I responded lamely. I reached for another cookie, and found my little stash empty. I looked over at Maya, and noticed she had the same problem.

"Hm..." I mused. "We'll have to do something about that."

"Indeed we will, my fellow Cookie Lover, indeed we will." Maya replied gravely. "Only problem is... I can't bake. Or cook, for that matter."

"Nor can I." And with that, we both jumped up and raced off toward the kitchens. Running up to the door, we threw it open, still giggling, and came face to face with... Iggy. "Iggy?" I asked, "In the kitchen?"

"Yeah..." Maya replied. "He's the ONLY cook here."

_Wow_, I thought. _Unexpected_.

"Yeah, well, nobody else wanted to learn and I was tired of frozen TV dinners, so I decided that I would go learn." _Oops!_ I must have spoken aloud and not realized it. "No problem, is there? Or would YOU rather cook? Come to think of it, we haven't really assessed your cooking skills yet... But if you're anywhere as good as Maya, you'd best get out. now."

"Well..." I replied slowly, trying to remember the last time I had been allowed in a kitchen. _Ah._ "I tried to make pasta once. I put too much sauce in the pan, and that cooked too long and boiled over the pot, leaving a huge sticky mess. Then I put too much salt in the water, so it turned grey and took forever to boil. _Then _ I put the pasta in, spilled half of it everywhere, and managed to burn the pasta. Don't EVEN get me started on the salad..." Iggy looked horrified. "Needless to say, I was banned from the kitchen."

"HOW ON EARTH do you burn _PASTA_?"

"It's quite simple, really, you just..."

"Never mind." Iggy cut me off before I could start to go into the details. "I don't want to know."

"Iggs, will you..." Maya started.

"NO," he stated, cutting her off.

"You didn't even hear what I was going to say!" she protested. I decided to step in.

"Iggy, will you _please_ make me some chocolate chip cookies?" I pleaded. "I haven't had anything to eat yet," I lied.

"Then how do you explain the strange disappearance of the last batch i made _thirty minutes ago?_"

"Um... Fang did it?" I tried to make up something on the spot.

"Right... that's EXACTLY why there's chocolate on your fingers and on Maya's face." I looked down at my fingers, and Maya wiped hastily at the corners of her mouth. Neither had ANY tiny bit of chocolate on them.

"HA!" Iggy said in triumph, "You DID eat the cookies."

Maya looked confused, "What? Why would you think that?"

"Because as soon as I suggested you had chocolate on your face, you got this guilty look on your face and tried to wipe it off, even though there wasn't any there."

Maya looked sad for a moment, then brightened up. She looked to the tent entrance, as if waiting for someone to come in. Lo and behold, the light yellow tent flap to the kitchen swung open and Nudge walked in.

Suddenly, Iggy's eyes glazed over and he began making cookies. For a second I was confused, but then I remembered... Nudge is a hypnotist. Duh.

"Nice one," I whispered to Maya.

"Thanks," she replied, and soon the room was full of the sweet fragrance of chocolate chip cookies. Iggy woke up from his daze. Looking around at the 4 batches of cookies he had made, he asked, "What happened, and WHY DID I JUST MAKE 48 FREAKING COOKIES? …... Wait... Nudge wasn't here bef- NUDGE!" And he proceeded to chase her out of the tent, outside, and out of sight.

"Well," I said, "We have 48 cookies and we are unsupervised." We glanced at each other, then scrambled to the counter, diving for the precious cookies.

"HA!" I yelled, grabbing the first six cookies closest to me and throwing one at her. She yelped and stuffed the cookie in her mouth. While I was distracted by chomping on cookies, she snatched 2 cookies and hurled them at me.

"DON'T WASTE MY PRECIOUS COOKIES!" I yell, mourning the cookie that fell on the ground. Maya picked it up and stuffed it in my face, smearing chocolate from my cheek to my hair. I took a cookie from the tray, and slowly brought my hand up to her face. She screeched, backing up slowly through the tent door. After grabbing the tray of cookies, I ran after her, and chucked a hot cookie at her retreating form in the distance. Surprisingly, it lodged in her hair. I brought my arm back, aiming for her again.

"Ok, Ok!" she yelled, "I surrender."

"YES!" I, the newly crowned Cookie Queen, cheered. I danced around, not noticing Maya, who had snuck up behind me and grabbed a cookie. It was too late before i realized what she was doing.

"Nooooo!" I screamed in false agony as she crushed a cookie in my hair and squashed it against my noggin.

"Max, you simple-minded loser. I WIN!"

"You cheated!"

"No I didn't, I just... bent the rules slightly in my favor," She explained in an exaggerated British accent. "What was that?"

She replied proudly, "My Emma Watson imitation."

"Well... It sucks."

"Well.. that's too bad for you, gurrrllll! And now I'm bored. Again. And we don't have Nudge OR Iggy to entertain us," Maya complained.

"That's what she said..." I taunted.

Maya turned slightly red, to say the least. "You're one to talk, Miss I-Love-Fang!"

"What are you even TALKING about?" It was _my_ turn to blush. "WHY do people keep saying that? Fang and I DO NOT like each other, I've known him for about 12 hours!"

"Sure you don't..." she said sarcastically. "Whatever. I'm... tired. Let's go get the rest of the cookies, then I'm DONE."

"I'm not," I contradicted.

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused."

"Well, I'm done," she declared.

"No you're not," I told her, a plan forming in my head. "I am going to dump ice on JJ. Are you in, or not?"

She smirked, "I'm in."

We snuck into the kitchen, grabbing the rest of the cookies and a bowl of ice from the mini-fridge. We stashed our spoils of cookies in our room, then slowly crept outside a window in JJ's tent. The light was on, and we heard snoring coming from her open window.

"Boost me up," I whispered to Maya. She put her hands together in front of her, and it was enough room for one of my feet. I braced my other foot on the side of the trailer, and held the window frame in my left hand. I peered inside, hoping her bed was against the window like in Maya and my trailers. _Score! _I thought when I saw the single bed pushed up against the wall. I lifted the ice bowl up, through the window. I quickly dumped it on JJ's face, then slid down the trailerwall as her shrieks pierced the night. Maya and I RAN as fast as we could to my trailer, collapsing on the bed in fits of laughter. I looked over at the clock on the wall... 1:30 AM? *Insert swear word of choice here*!

"We're supposed to be at breakfast at 8:30!" I exclaimed, the laughter draining out of me.

"Oh yeah, you have training tomorrow... HA SUCKS FOR YOU!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Seriously, though... I need to go to sleep."

"Finnneeee," she sighed- and left my trailer. I heard her retreating footsteps outside my trailer, and then JJ's yells as she blamed Maya for the ice. Maya didn't respond, only kept walking. _Typical Maya_, I thought. Then, _Weird that I can say that after about 8 _**(A/N: TheAwesomeness- #8 returns!) **_hours of knowing her. _After making sure my window was locked to keep out unwanted creatures (AKA JJ, a bucket of ice, and a dash of revenge), I curled up in the fluffy blankets. My mind shut down and my body prepared for another day of hard training ahead.

In the fuzzy almost-asleep world, my mind formed one last coherent thought, _Wasn't Brigid the name on Fang's file in the costume room?_

* * *

**Love and- OMG, scarred for life, IGGY WHAT ARE YOU _THINKING_ ABOUT?**

**Angel**

**DON'T FORGET: ****Read and Review with your Hero Name (Favorite color+ Favorite Drink) ****_THERE WILL BE SHOUTOUTS_**


	6. Chapter 5: Awkwardness

**A/N: Another chapter, another day. Thanks for the reviews, all TWO of you. Yeah I know we said we'd wait, but... we couldn't. so your punishment is later on... you'll see. *grins evilly* DISCALIMER: You must be stupid for asking me to write another one of these. I DON'T WANNA. So, I, Kal,i, have kidnapped Fang and am making him do it instead. Fang, what do you have to say for yourself. "SHE DOESN'T OWN ME. or any of my friends... not yet, anyway. I'm scared. She has a knife. She's coming..." Sorry, Fang is unable to speak anymore as his punishment for telling you I'm crazy. So... he can go make out with MAx now. Byeeeee! Oh, and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Ch. 5: Awkwardness**

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. Looking over at the clock on the wall, I noticed it was 8:28. I snuggled deeper in the blankets, then shot straight out of bed, recalling yesterday's events. This was _not_ my shack, this was the trailer in the mutant circus I joined yesterday. _Oh crap, _I thought,_ I have to leave NOW. _I quickly changed into random new clothes lying on my boudoir, and dashed out of my trailer, rushing into the kitchen tent. By the time I arrived, everyone was already at the tables, eating scrambled eggs, french toast, and pancakes.  
"Look who decided to join us this morning," Iggy said, glancing at the clock. "And only 5 minutes late. Not bad for a newbie."  
"Yeah, yeah," I said, taking the only available seat, in between Fang and Maya.  
Looking over at me, Fang stated, "Nice clothes."  
I glanced down at my choice of grey yoga pants and a neon blue top. "I was rushing, ok? Don't judge. It's rude."  
"Yeah," JJ started, "you must've slept in after that prank you pulled last night."  
"What prank?" I asked with false innocence. JJ stared daggers at me as Maya and I silently high-fived under the table.

Iggy looked quizzically at me as JJ whined, "THEY DUMPED ICE ON ME LAST NIGHT!"

"Take a chill pill, JJ, and stop making things up," Maya countered, hiding her smirk by taking a sip of orange juice.

"Yeah," I add, scooping scrambled eggs on my plate, "if that really happened, how come nobody saw or heard anything? Besides, I would _never_ do such an _awful_ thing!" I exaggerated, putting a hand over my chest and talking like a theatre narrator.

"Enough," Iggy said, turning to JJ, "Nobody witnessed anything, ssssooooo... yeah. But if anything happens again, tell me."

I grabbed a pancake and a glass of orange juice, keeping the innocent act up. Everyone mulled in the awkward silence until they were done eating. Iggy stood up, and got everyone's attention, "Our next show is coming up, so today will be training. Let's remember to be nice to Max, and help her with anything she needs. JJ and Gazzy, you two are on dish duty. Nudge and Angel, you are on animal duty."

Everyone began to leave, and Fang turned to me, "We will be practicing our routine again today, so let's head over to the training center."

I followed him into the training room, and discovered we wouldn't be alone this time. Kate was lifting weights and warming up, Iggy was lighting things on fire, and Maya was changing forms. Fang and I warmed up really quickly, then took our positions on the floor. I began tumbling, and noticed our movements were more... _fluid _this time. Our transitions were smoother, and we moved as one unit on the trapeze. Then, at the end of the routine, he lowered me off the trapeze by my ankles. I knew he would hold me steady like the time before. Well, I hoped, because if he dropped me- SPLAT. MAX PANCAKE! He dangled me by my ankles, then his grip losened, my ankles slipping. The ground zoomed in as I fell towards it. Four people screamed my name at once, and just in time, my wings snapped open, levelling me with the ground. My heartbeat was racing a million beats per second as I landed safely.

I looked up at Fang and started yelling, "You could have KILLED me you idiot. YOUR HAND JUST-WHOOPSIES- SLIPPED OFF MY ANKLES?" He stared down with pleading eyes as I turned on my heel and left the tent, ignoring the glances and reassurances from Iggy, Maya, and Kate.

As soon as I got outside, I snapped my wings out, shooting in the air. _THAT UNTRUSTWORTHY ACORN __**(A/N: A Midsummer Night's Dream, anyone?-Kali)**__. HE COULD HAVE __**KILLED**__ ME, _I thought. I wove through the trees, which provided good camouflage if Fang came looking for me from last thing I wanted to do was talk to him. The idea of seeing Fang fueled me to push faster and farther than ever before. I flew over uncharted land, but I didn't slow down. Eventually, the trees thinned out, and a large building came into view. I quickly swerved behind a tree to observe.

It was tan to blend in with the dusty ground, and I could see security cameras stationed at regular intervals. It was isolated from any roads, so I pondered over what kind of establishment sat in the middle of nowhere. I shrugged it off, seeing as it wasn't of any importance to me. I didn't know how wrong I could POSSIBLY be.

Nonetheless, I just flew away. I landed in a forest probably 300 miles from the circus. It was big and vast and green, and had a river running through it, which I sat down next to. My mind keeps going back to the moment Fang's hand slipped from my ankles, and the pleading look on his face when I left. I guess he didn't really mean to. It couldn't have been on purpose. I heard rustling behind me, then a twig snapped.

"Who's there?" I asked, jumping to my feet. Nobody was there, but I was absolutely _positive_ I heard a noise. I cautiously moved along the river, facing the trees. When I was positive I was alone, I sat back down on the forest floor, kicking my shoes off and dunking my feet in the cool river water.

"I'm really sorry, Max," I heard a voice. Not just any voice... _Fang._

"What do you want, Fang?" I heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Only to apologize, and tell you that it wasn't me."

"WHAT do you mean, IT WASN'T YOU?" I exploded, "DO YOU HAVE AN EVIL TWIN that you didn't tell me about or something?"

"No! I meant... I felt someone in my head. Controlling me. It was like I was watching myself drop you from above, but not controlling my body. Like I wasn't IN myself at all."

"So... Now you're blaming Nudge? _Real_ nice of you. Make one mistake, and just BLAME it on everyone else, huh? A real gentleman."

"But that's the thing!" he pleaded, "It didn't feel like Nudge! When someone mind controls you, you can sort of... feel their presence in your mind. I've been controlled by Nudge before, and I _know_ what it feels like. I'm almost positive this wasn't her, but... Who else could it have been?"

I stood there silently, trying to take it all him. He was _mind controlled?_ "I..."

"You don't have to believe me. But... I wanted you to know that I would never, ever hurt you purposely. I swear it." I looked away. Suddenly the conversation had turned from Fang begging for my forgiveness to something much worse: Say it with me... Awk-Waaaarrrdddd!

"I forgive you," I said, so quietly I wasn't sure he heard me. He did.

"Really?" he asked. He had a look of amazement on his face, as though he had expected me to tackle him and drown him in the river. I might have to, if he weren't so... NEVERMIND, NOT GOING THERE. NOPE!

"Yes." I said, more clearly as he sat down next to me. "So... you've been controlled by Nudge before, huh? And what exactly did she make you do?" I questioned, curious about the way he had flushed when he said that Nudge had been in his head before.

"Well... I don't really want to talk about that."

"Pleeeeaaasssseee?" I begged, pulling out the Bambi Eyes.

They seemed to work, because his face softened and he seemed to struggle with himself a bit before saying, "ShmaymekssIggy..."

"What? I asked, not understanding him.

"She made me kiss... Iggy." He said, more coherently this time.

I burst out laughing. "Seriously? That's awful... but... hilarious!"

He smiled **(A/N 0.0)** , nudging (**A/N LOL NUDGING -Kali)** my shoulder with his elbow and saying, "Jeez, it wasn't THAT funny..."

"Yes... It... was!" I choked out between fits of laughter. Finally, laughs subsided, I asked a more serious question. "Fang?"  
"Yes...?" he answered.  
"Why did you come after me?" I asked, suddenly curious. I mean.. he could have just left me here to sulk...  
"I told you, I came to apologize."  
"Yes... but _why?_ You know that if you'd have left me on my own, I would have cooled off and come back fine."  
"I... was worried, a bit. That you might do something... drastic. Or get hurt."  
"Get hurt? How? There's nothing here for miles, except some ants and maybe a few rats and this river..." I reconsidered, "Oh, and that big building I passed on the way here."  
He cursed under his breath, "A building? What did it look like? Who was there, did they see you?" He interrogated me, a tone of urgency in his voice.  
"Uh..." I stuttered, a bit confused, "It was big, and tan colored. And there were TONS of security cameras everywhere. But there wasn't anyone there that I could see..."  
He released a breath, "Thank God."  
"Why?" I asked, "Is there something weird there?"  
"No... it's just... nothing. It's nothing." He said, and he got up and started walking away.  
"FANG!" I called. "Where are you going?"  
"Just... on a little fly. And whatever you do, DON'T follow me. Please." He ended his sentence with a plea. He sounded weak, and... vulnerable, for a few seconds. I didn't even think twice about it when I let him go, watching his beautiful (yes, I've chosen to accept it...) form get smaller and smaller in the distance. Then I turned, spread my wings, and headed back to the circus, the opposite way Fang had gone.

I arrived at the circus just in time for dinner. "Where's Fang?" Iggy questioned, as soon as I landed. "Didn't he come find you?" He fretted.  
"Yeah, but he flew off. I don't know where, but he told me not to follow. So I didn't."  
"Dammit, Max..." Iggy cursed.  
"What? He told me not to come. I'm not going to be that annoying... stalker... who follows you everywhere you go and ignores your warnings every step of the way! He wanted space, so he got it." And with that I brushed past Iggy into the kitchen tent, leaving him pacing and muttering to himself outside. I sat next to Maya and Kate at the dinner table, and Iggy joined the group after a few more minutes. Soon, everyone was talking and laughing and any thoughts of where Fang might be were long gone.  
Until he walked in. Everyone looked up, and the sound of forks clattering to plates could be heard over the heavy silence that had settled around the table faster than you could say _mutant_. Fang was covered in little cuts, his shirt stained with blood. He had bruises forming up and down his arms, and his left eye was black and swollen shut. His hair was matted and stuck with more blood.  
Without saying anything, Iggy got up and left the room with Fang. They disappeared through the tent flap, leaving us all to wonder in silence what the _hell_ had just happened. One by one, we all got up and left. I went back to my tent and collapsed on the bed. _This is all my fault_, I thought to myself. _I let Fang go, and didn't even question where he was going. Stupid!_ I felt awful. My stomach hurt from looking at all the blood that made him look like a zombie.  
As if sensing my thoughts, the door opened and Fang walked in, clean of all blood and wearing a long-sleeved black shirt that covered up most of the bruises. "It's not your fault," he said.  
"Are you kidding? You jumped up and ran off like a bat out of hell and _I let you go._ Of course it's my fault! When I got back, Iggy knew. He yelled at me for leaving you on your own, and I didn't even think twice. I figured you could handle yourself for a few hours, but apparently I was wrong. Where did you go, anyway? You look like hell."  
"First of all: I don't care what you say; _This is NOT your fault,_ OK? I was stupid enough to fly off, and I TOLD you not to come for me. All you did was listen-"  
"Exactly, I was-"  
"NO, MAX! Just be quiet for one minute, _PLEASE!_" That shut me riiiiight up. "Iggy was worried because I was by myself. Even _he_ didn't know I would be this stupid. I... I'm sorry. For yelling at you, for leaving, for... everything. As for where I went... I can't tell you. I'm sorry. Maybe I'll tell you in time, but for now that's all I can say."  
I groaned. "Fine, Fang. I won't ask you about where you went, or why, or how the _hell_ you got that bruise. Because you obviously don't care, so neither will I. But... Just do me one favor. Get out of my trailer, Fang." He looked like he was about to protest. "_Please,_" I whispered. He looked up at me one more time, a melancholy look in his eyes, then left. I sat back down on my bed._ I hadn't even realized I stood up_. I closed my eyes, suddenly exhausted. Fang was being... ugh, Fang. I'm so confused... on the one hand, I TOTALLY blame myself for this. On the other hand, I want to hate him _so badly_ for making me worry like this. WHY am I worried about _him?_ I should be worried for my _own_ sanity right now, 'cause I'm talking to myself. GAH. _I don't know._ And that was the last thought that passed through my cluttered, extremely confused brain before I drifted off to sleep, only to encounter things that would haunt me forever, things worse than Fang becoming a ballerina...  
**(A/N: THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR NOT REVIEWING! Except for TheAwesomeness and RockerBabe, so... sorry, you two!-Kali AND Lia)**

* * *

**So. There. Now you see what happens if you don' review... so... REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! With... your Lord of the rings name. The first 3 letters of your last name, first 2 of your first name, then the last 3 of your mom's maiden name. Have fun!**

**Love and Chocolate Chip Cookies,**

**Dr. M**


	7. Chapter 6: Kiss

**A/N: Heeyyy... I'll give you all a moment to Fangirl squeal. Yes, this chapter is Faxy, so... Skip if u don't like. DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN FANG AND FRIENDS.**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**-Zoe Milex**

**-BraveFlight**

**-TheAwesomeness**

**-RockerBabe414**

**-BirdKidKirby**

**-BlackFireIsAlive**

**Here's the thing: _IF YOU WANT THIS CHAPTER IN FANG'S POV, REVIEW. WE NEED AT LEAST 7 MORE TO UPLOAD FPOV OF THE KISS._**

**Fly on, **

**Lia and Kali**

* * *

**Recap Ch. 5:**

_And that was the last thought that passed through my cluttered, extremely confused brain before I drifted off to sleep, only to encounter things that would haunt me forever, things worse than Fang becoming a ballerina..._

**Ch. 6: Kiss!**

I entered the hazy almost-world of sleep as my brain shuffled through the day's events, searching for an interesting dream to show me. It certainly found one.

* * *

START DREAM:

_ I was roaming through a forest, surrounded only by trees and dirt. Birds chirped in the distance as I walked. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap. Then another. And another. Suddenly frantic, I swivelled around and around, trying to find the source of the noise. I didn't see anything. Then a man stepped out of the trees, where previously there had been nothing. He came over to me, and whispered in my ear. I was suddenly glued to the ground. "We're coming for you, Maxie," his deep voice rumbled. At that moment, his face started to morph. He grew hair, and his eyes turned a luminous yellow. His teeth elongated into sharp, carnivorous fangs. He snarled at me, and suddenly there were more creatures like him behind him. Tens, hundreds, thousands of these... creatures... materialized in endless straight lines as the trees disappeared, and suddenly I was stranded in the middle of nowhere, in front of _the building_. The building I'd seen yesterday. I screamed as one of the creatures lunged for me, lashing out his sharp claws and raking them down the side of my face. I could feel the blood trickling down my cheek, and into my mouth. I felt its coppery taste on my tongue. Then one of the beasts pulled out a tranquilizer gun. "This won't hurt, Maxie," he lulled. "Now we can train you as one of our own, like we did to poor little _Brigid._" Then a shot rang out, and a dart pierced my arm, and I was falling, down, down, down a dark black pit, until..._

* * *

I woke up, panting and screaming. I stopped as soon as I realized where I was, but I could tell it was already too late, as someone was kneeling next to my bed, shaking me. "Max, wake up. Max, you're dreaming... Max, _please_ wake up!" I didn't want to wake up**. **I whimpered in protest, as the thing shaking me was surely one of the beasts from my dream.

I sat up with a start, only to bump heads with... Fang. _Not_ one of the creepy beasts that haunted me in my nightmare. On the contrary, it was a quite nice thing to wake up to.

"Max..." he began quietly, "What happened? What did you see?" I was silent. "It's ok Max, you were dreaming. You're ok."

"It was..." But what _were_ they? "Erasers." The word rolled off my tongue right as I thought it, though I had no idea where it came from. It just sort of... came out. "Tons of them. And they were coming, and we were at that place, the tan building... and then they shot me with a tranquilizer. And you woke me up. Thank you," I added as an afterthought.

"Um... your welcome," he said, suddenly pale. "Max... where did you hear about Erasers? I never told you anything about them, did I?"

"No..." I began. "I didn't hear about them. I just... woke up from the dream, and I knew. Wait. You know about them too? You mean... they're _real?" _I whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, Max. They're real. They come from a place called the School, the tan building you saw on your way to the forest," he began, "They work for a bunch of evil scientists, the men and women who created us."

"Oh...cookies. But they are kept in the... School, right? They don't live in the wild?"

"From what we know, they are the School's soldiers, and they stay in the School unless they are told to hunt something," he told me.

"What is the School?" I ask, afraid of the answer. It was obviously not the type of school where kids learned their ABC's and sang little songs.

"We think it is a laboratory where they... enhance... animals, and humans."

"So they... made us?"

"Yes." he said. "Yes. These are the people who came in the night, injecting innocent kids with DNA reformers and destroyers. These are the people who have marked us To-Be-Hunted. Yes," he added at a confused look from me, "They want us back. To experiment more, to test our strengths, to see what they've done."

"That's... horrible," I said in shock. "Well... we won't go, though. So..."

"So... they set Erasers on us, to try and capture us and bring us back to them. Until recently," he added.

"What do you mean, 'Until recently'?"

"When we started to pick up _your_ brain signals, the school went oddly quiet. There's been no activity, no sign of them at all whatsoever. They even destroyed and abandoned their old location. You found their new headquarters when you went on that fly, after I..." he trailed off, not wanting to talk about that.

"Of course," I breathed.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"That's where you went, isn't it? To the School. When you flew off, that is. You went to the school, and tried to destroy it. And got beat up by erasers. You _complete IDIOT!_ WHY on EARTH would you do that? You don't seriously think you could take down that whole awful place by _yourself!"_

"I..." he stammered, shocked by the change of subject.

"You. Are. So. Stupid. Fang Wayland." I punctuated each word with a punch to his chest.

"I... I know," he responded quietly.

"You _KNOW?"_

"I was just... trying to protect you... **(A/N awwww!)** And everyone else," he added quickly. "I couldn't stand the idea of them coming back, hurting my family, and... never mind. It was stupid. I know."

"At least you _acknowledge _that you were being stupid** (A/N: unlike the real Wayland...) **and learned from your mistakes, right? You _do _understand what your mistake was, right?"

"Going to the school?" he asked hesitantly.

"No," I scolded, "going to the School without me- and everyone else." I added, looking away and blushing slightly at my mistake.

"And now I know... Not to go anywhere without _you._" And he gently turned me around and kissed me. _Fang k_issed _me!_ Ok, totally unexpected but... Ok, maybe not _totally_ unexpected. I just thought it would be the other way around...

But, hey. I'm not complaining. It seemed to go on forever, just me and Fang, and Fang and me, kissing. I didn't care about Erasers, or the school, or anything else for that matter. The only thought in my head was _Fang_. Slowly, we pulled away, only to be facing each other. We were so close, I could have moved a millimeter forward and kissed him again. But I didn't, unfortunately.

"Um..." I stuttered, the awkwardness of the situation setting in. He took no notice, and continued staring seductively into my eyes. I found that I couldn't look away. Before I knew it, he kissed me again, more hesitantly this time, as if asking my permission. I responded by forcing my mouth harder against his, and he pushed back in acknowledgement. We were kissing, and it was fierce this time, and as his tongue entered my mouth the only thing I could do was counter the attack with my own. Our tongues battled each other for dominance, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, distracting him for a moment. It worked, and I won the tongue battle. HA! Take that, LOSER! He pulled back, staring into my eyes. I stared back. He leaned his forehead against mine and said, "Let's go for a fly." I was up on my feet faster than you could say "FAX."

He led me out the door, holding my hand lightly. I took off into the air, Fang trailing close behind. We broke through the clouds, and I shivered at the frigid air. Fang wrapped his arms around me, my back to his chest. I turned my head to look at him, and he met my gaze with a kiss to my cheek. His warm breath felt nice on my cool neck, and his arms moved to hold me around my waist. We admired the stars together, his wings flapping for both of us.

"Fang," I began, suddenly curious, "Who is Brigid?" Suddenly we were falling, seeing as Fang had forgotten to keep moving his wings. I caught his hand and pulled him up, my wings beating fast to carry him. He snapped out of his daze and his wings worked again.

"She was..." Fang began, "a gymnast-not as good as you- who was my partner in some of the acts. We weren't even positive she was tested on, so we didn't pursue her when she disappeared a few weeks ago."

"Oh. Weeeelllll, here's the thing, one of the Erasers mentioned her in my dream," I started as Fang paled, "it said, '_Now we can train you as one of our own, like we did to poor little Brigid.'"_

Fang cursed under his breath, "I _knew_ they took her. But there's nothing we can really do now if they already have her." I snuggled deeper into Fang's comforting arms, which were now securely around my waist again.

"What if they come for us?" I asked Fang in a worried whisper.

He held me tighter, "I will never let them hurt you," he whispered, kissing my head.

"I don't think I will be the one that needs protecting," I said, remembering his bloody, bruised arms. "How are your arms?"

He tensed, "Better now that you're with me."

I giggled- HOLD UP, GIGGLED? WTF?- and whispered, "What do _I _have to do with healing your arms?"

"You actually speed up my heart beat, therefore carrying blood to my wounds faster, and healing them more quickly than usual."

"So the more I speed up your heartbeat, the faster your cuts will heal?"

"Exactly," he confirmed.

"I think I can manage that..." I said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Then he turned his head, and I kissed him full on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer, if that was physically possible. He whispered huskily in my ear, "Oh really?"

"Yes," I responded in a whisper, and folded in my wings so I dropped from the sky like a lamp. I snapped them out right before I hit the ground, and coasted along the grassy hills. I could hear his wings beating powerfully behind me as he kept my pace, easily catching up to me. He swung his arms around my waist, and we both tumbled to the ground, landing on top of each other. We were laughing so much our stomachs hurt, not to mention our backs from the fall, but that didn't matter because we were with each other and that made us forget everything else. ESPECIALLY the time. Oh, COOKIES! What time _was_ it! We'd been out for so long... I pulled back suddenly and looked up for the first time. We were on the crest of a hill, and the sun was almost all the way over the horizon. _How did I not notice that?_

"Um, Fang..." I asked.

"Yes..." he breathed in my ear.

"What time is it?"

"6:30... SIX THIRTY? Oh, SH*T!"

"You got that right. GO, GO, GO!" I said, taking off in the air. He followed, cursing under his breath.

We got back, and landed at about... 8:00. _Phew. That was close._ He grabbed my hand, and we walked toward the kitchen, only to find... that everyone was already seated at the table, Angel standing up. She said, "There you two are! You've been out since 4:00 AM!" _Creepy stalker, _I thought bitterly.

Everyone looked confused. "MAX!" Angel scolded, reading my thoughts, "And, to clarify, Max had a nightmare, and Fang kissed her, and then they went flying together in the FREAKING MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT."

"Fang... Is there something you need to tell us..." Iggy teased.

"Nope!" I saved him, and plopped down in my chair next to Maya and Kate. I started piling scrambled eggs and pancakes on my plate. Taking advantage of the distraction, Fang sat down next to Iggy, who continued staring warily at Fang. Gazy lifted up his fork and connected Fang and I in an invisible line, "So are you two dating or something?"

To my surprise, Fang replied, "YES. OK? Now will everyone stop butting into our relationship, please? I would greatly appreciate it, thanks." He met my eye and smirked as everyone stared at him blankly. JJ fumed silently while stuffing french toast in her mouth. _TAKE THAT, JJ, _I thought triumphantly.

"MAX!" Angel chided out loud. _Oh, will I ever get used to being surrounded by mutants all the time? _I thought as the circus ate their breakfast in an awkward silence. _I guess not..._

* * *

**Love and Sparkly Pink High Heels,**

**Nudge**

**_*Don't forget to review if you want Fang POV on this chappie...*_  
**


	8. Chapter 6 FPOV: Kiss

**A/N: Ok, so it wasn't QUITE enough reviews, but I'm tired of this sitting around here unposted. So I'm posting it. Fang's POV. Yes, yes I know. It'll probably be chessy, but eh! Who cares? CERTAAINLY not me. So THERE. GAH we have our math Finals tomorrow... shoot me now. Or not. Y'know, I think I'll just stop talking (not that you're listening, well technically you are if you're reading this, so I guess you're not really listening but reading,) BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE NUDGE. I'll just do the disclaimer now. I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS (yet). HAHAHAHAH! Ok, I have to go back to studying. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for chapter 7! Put in your... Rapper name. 1st three letters of your first name+izzle at the end.  
Enjoy the chapter!  
Liaizzle and Kalizzle**

* * *

**Chapter 6.5: Kiss FPOV**

I woke up to the sound of screaming. My first thought was, _Erasers?_ So, of course, I ran outside. There was nothing there, and by that time the shrieking had ceased. Then it started up again, and this time I recognized the voice. _Max_.  
I turned in the direction of her trailer and began sprinting over there, hoping to GOD that I wasn't too late, and she wasn't already gone.  
I arrived at her trailer and threw open the door just as she was starting to wake up. _She must have been having a nightmare_. I sank down on my knees next to her bed. This wasn't as bad as Erasers, but... It still sucks. I know what it's like to have such a terrifying nightmare. It's better if I'm here for her when she wakes up.  
"Max, wake up," I said softly, trying to shake her awake. "Max, you're dreaming... Max, _please_ wake up."  
She whimpered in response, the sat up quickly, bumping heads with me. She looked relieved to see me.  
"Max," I began, "What happened? What did you see?" I cut myself off before I asked too many questions. She stayed mute. Even though she was clearly trying to hide it, I could tell she was scared. Her face was white as a ghost, and her eyes were wide. Her hands shook as she wiped them on her pants, a nervous habit of hers that I'd noticed earlier.  
"It's ok, Max, you were only dreaming. You're ok." I reassured her.  
"It was..." she hesitated. "Erasers."  
I froze. _Erasers?_ _But I made a POINT of not telling her about them! I tried so hard to keep her safe... and it seems I've failed. _  
She continued, "Tons of them. They were coming, and we were at that place, the tan building... Then they shot me with a tranquilizer. And you woke me up," she added quietly, "Thank you."  
"Um... your welcome," I said, still distracted by the fact that she'd seen Erasers _in her dreams_. "Max, where did you hear about Erasers? I never told you anything about them, did I?" I questioned her, making sure I hadn't somehow slipped and told her anything that might endanger her.  
"No. I just... woke up from the dream, and I knew," she said, looking confused for a second. Then her expression changed from confusion to outright horror. "Wait. You know about them too? You mean... they're _real_?"

The look on her face right then and there just killed me. The fear, the horror, the anger, and even a bit of sadness.

"Yes, Max, they're come from a place called the School, the tan building you saw on your way to the forest," I paused to give her a minute to register this, not wanting to overwhelm her with too much information. "They work for a bunch of evil scientists, the men and women who created us."

Her eyes widened, but I could tell she was refraining from cursing, "Oh...cookies. But they are kept in the... School, right? They don't live in the wild?"

"From what we know, they are the School's soldiers, and they stay in the School unless they are told to hunt something," I reassured her, but only slightly.

"What is the School?" Maxed asked, her lips quivering. I could tell my- Wait. _MY?_ She's not mine, not ANYONE'S. UGH.- Max was trying to hold it together.

I hesitated before telling her, "We think it is a laboratory where they... enhance... animals, and humans." That's what Iggy and I have gathered based on what they have done to us. We've also been... spying there, like I did today.

"So they... made us?" she questioned, puzzled.

"Yes." I confirmed. "These are the people who came in the night, injecting innocent kids with DNA reformers and destroyers. These are the people who have marked us To-Be-Hunted," I could tell Max was confused, so I continued, "They want us back. To experiment more, to test our strengths, to see what they've done."

"That's... horrible," she stated, and I couldn't have agreed more. This... cult has lost their humanity; the scientists deserve to die for what they did to my family. "Well... we won't go, though. So..."

"So... they set Erasers on us, to try and capture us and bring us back to them. Until recently," I added. For many months, we were pestered by constant attacks from the Erasers, but lately they've been lying dormant- ever since we found Max.  
"What do you mean, 'Until recently'?"  
"When we started to pick up _your_ brain signals, the school went oddly quiet. There's been no activity, no sign of them at all whatsoever. They even destroyed and abandoned their old location. You found their new headquarters when you went on that fly, after I..." I trailed off, not wanting to bring up the incident.  
"Of course," she muttered.  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"That's where you went, isn't it? To the School. When you flew off, that is. You went to the School, and tried to destroy it. And got beat up by Erasers. You _complete IDIOT!_ WHY on EARTH would you do that? You don't seriously think you could take down that whole awful place by _yourself!"_  
"I..." I was speechless. She was right, of course, but I didn't necessarily try to _destroy_ the School.

"You. Are. So. Stupid, Fang. Wayland." She jabbed each word at me, making them sting even more.

"I... I know," I responded quietly, glad that _someone_ notices my true self. Reckless and stupid. This way, she could know to avoid me so she wouldn't be in danger.**(A/N: NOOO FANGY! -Lia)**  
"You _KNOW?" _she demanded loudly. I prayed no one else heard her outburst.

"I was just... trying to protect you... And everyone else," I added quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed what I just implied. "I couldn't stand the idea of them coming back, hurting my family, and... never mind. It was stupid. I know."

"At least you _acknowledge _that you were being stupidand learned from your mistakes, right? You _do _understand what your mistake was?"

"Going to the school?" I asked hesitantly, wondering where she was going with this conversation.

"No," Max chided, "going to the School without me- and everyone else." she added, looking away and blushing slightly at her mistake. But I had noticed this time.

"And now I know... Not to go anywhere without _you._" My hands shook as I gently turned her face toward me and leaned into her. And then we were kissing. I couldn't believe it, I was finally doing what I had dreamed of doing since I met her. Her soft lips lured me in, and she leaned closer to me.

It seemed to go on forever, just Max and me kissing like there was no tomorrow. I didn't care about Erasers, or the School, or anything else for that matter. The day's events were _erased _**(A/N: HAHA! PUNNY JOKE! -Lia) **from my mind and all I thought was _Max_. Slowly, we pulled away, only to be facing each other. We were so close, we breathed the same air. If we shifted just a little bit, we would be kissing again.

"Um..." Max stuttered, blushing. She looked so cute when she blushed. I stared into her eyes, entranced by the endless depths of chocolate that pooled in them. I found that I couldn't look away. She stared back with longing, and before she registered what was happening, I kissed my angel again, more hesitantly this time, asking her for permission. She responded by forcing her mouth harder against mine. I was shocked, but I wasn't complaining. We were kissing, and it was fierce this time, so my tongue entered her mouth. She retaliated by shoving her tongue against mine, not giving up the fight. Our tongues battled each other for dominance, and she wrapped her lean arms around my neck, pulling me closer-but also distracting me. My tongue lolled back for a moment, and she won the battle. _Dammit, _I thought,_ I would never hear the end of that._ I pulled back, staring into her beautiful eyes. She stared back, my face reflecting off her eyes. I leaned my forehead against hers and suggested, "Let's go for a fly."

I led _my_ Max out the door, holding her hand lightly, as if it were fragile. She took off into the air, and I admired her strong, beautiful wings for a moment before rocketing into the air after her. We broke through the clouds, and she shivered at the frigid air. I didn't, though; I was used to the cold temperatures up here in the middle of the night. I wrapped my arms around her, and she leaned back into my chest. She turned her head to look at me, her hair swaying in the breeze. I kissed her on the cheek, holding her a little tighter. My arms moved around her waist, hesitantly at first, but since she didn't protest, I left my arms there. We admired the bright stars together, my wings working double time to keep us afloat. It was difficult, but _so_ worth it.

"Fang," she began hesitantly, "Who is Brigid?" My body froze; I was so unprepared for the question that my wings forgot to move and we were falling. She caught my hand and hauled me up, but I was still frozen. _Where had she heard that name- the name that haunts me. _I snapped out of my daze, aware that Max was working extra hard to keep me from falling. I flapped my wings, relieving her of the extra weight.

"She was..." I began, not sure which parts I should omit, "a gymnast- not as good as you- who was my partner in some of the acts. We weren't even positive she was tested on, so we didn't pursue her when she disappeared a couple months ago." I finished, confident that my answer was sufficient but not _too_ revealing. I didn't want Max to know Brigid had been captured by Erasers.

"Oh. Weeeelllll, here's the thing, one of the Erasers mentioned her in my dream," she started as my blood turned cold, "it said, '_Now we can train you as one of our own, like we did to poor little Brigid.'"_

I cursed under my breath, is there anything the dream _didn't _tell Max? "I _knew_ they took her. But there's nothing we can really do now if they already have her." She snuggled deeper into my my arms, which I now wrapped securely around her waist again.

"What if they come for us?" she asked me in a worried whisper, showing a bit of vulnerability I never would have seen from her two days ago. I had thought of that too, but they had been lying dormant for the past couple months.

I held Max tighter, "I will never let them hurt you," I promised. They had already done too much damage to the people I cared about. I won't let them take my precious, beautiful Max.

"I don't think I will be the one that needs protecting," she said, and I knew she was remembering my bloody, bruised arms after my Eraser fight earlier. "How are your arms?"

I tensed, not wanting to tell her the truth. They had inflamed and I might not heal before the next show. "Better, now that you're with me," I said, not necessarily a lie.

She giggled- UMM... -and whispered, "What do _I _have to do with healing your arms?"

"You actually speed up my heart beat, therefore carrying blood to my wounds faster, and healing them more quickly than usual," I responded semi- honestly. Hey- it was a logical answer...

"So the more I speed up your heartbeat, the faster your cuts will heal?"

"Exactly," I confirmed, excited about what she was implying, but not showing it. I just looked down at her and smirked.  
"I think I can manage that..." she said, kissing me lightly on the cheek. That was not going to cut it, so I turned my head more, kissing her full on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck-pulling me closer, if that was physically possible. In response to her statement, I whispered huskily in her ear, "Oh really?"  
"Yes," she responded in a whisper, suddenly dropping from the sky, leaving me with nothing to do but follow her, my heart pounding. _I guess she was right..._ She was coasting along the grassy hills, and I came up behind her, easily matching her pace. I swung my arms around her waist, capturing her at last. We both tumbled to the ground, landing on top of each other. I was cracking up; that was the most fun I had experienced in a _long _while. We both laughed so much our stomachs hurt, not to mention our backs from the fall, but that didn't matter because we were with each other and that made us forget everything else. I was lying under her, and suddenly a puzzled look passed over her beautiful face. She pulled back suddenly and looked up for the first time. We were on the crest of a hill, but I couldn't see what she was looking at_._

"Um, Fang..." she asked, glancing over the hill.

"Yes..." I breathed in her ear, afraid of what she was going to say. Did she regret what we had just done? Was she tired? Would she leave?  
"What time is it?" Well that was semi-anticlimactic.

OH CRAP, I looked at my _black_ watch, and read, "6:30... SIX THIRTY? Oh, SH*T!"

"You got that right. GO, GO, GO!" she said frantically, taking off into the air. I followed, cursing under my breath. We were going to get _so _much crap from Iggy if we weren't back by breakfast. If didn't matter though- it was all worth it, because I was with Max. Though it _would _be embarrassing.

We made it back to the camp at around... 8:00. It was before breakfast, but I grabbed her hand, and we walked toward the kitchen, anyways. When we walked in, however, we found... everyone already seated at the table, all eyes trained on us, and Angel standing up. She said, "There you two are! You've been out since 4:00 AM!" _Oh crap_, I thought bitterly, _and when did that innocent 13 year old become a stalker? This is NOT going to be good._

Everyone looked confused. "MAX!" Angel scolded, most likely reading her thoughts, "And, to clarify, Max had a nightmare, and Fang kissed her, and then they went flying together in the FREAKING MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT."  
"Fang... Is there something you need to tell us..." Iggy taunted me.

"Nope!" Max saved me by responding, and plopped down in her chair next to Maya and Kate. Taking advantage of the distraction, I sat down next to Iggy, who continued staring awkwardly at me, as if trying to read my mind. _You wish._ Angel rolled her eyes at me. Gazzy, always the straightforward one, lifted up his fork and connected Max and me in an invisible line, saying, "So... are you two dating or something?"

If I didn't end this little awkward scene now, It would drag on for the rest of our miserable, mutant lives, so I said loudly, "YES. OK? Now will everyone stop butting into our relationship, please? I would greatly appreciate it, thanks." I met Max's eye and smirked as everyone stared at me blankly. JJ fumed silently while stuffing french toast in her mouth. _JJ, you _must _have realized by now that there was never _any_ chance for you._

"MAX!" Angel scolded out loud, most likely reading her mind again. _Max, you _need_ to learn to censor your thoughts..._

* * *

**_PRESS that liiiitttllle button! You know you want to... C'mon... *ANGELMINDCONTROL* Now you HAVE to review! HA! _**

**_Love and YES, I WILL THROW YOU ALL THE WAY TO INDIANA,  
Kate_**


	9. Chapter 7: Show

**A/N: Hey readers! Ch. 7 here. hope you liked Fang's POV. Finally finished math finals, One more wk of school! Comment if you are excited/ already on summer!**

**Fly on,**

**Lia and Kali**

* * *

**Ch. 7: Show**

_Five days later, the day of the show:_

The days passed in a flurry of activity: wake up, eat, train, eat, train some more, then eat again, and lastly sleep. This was the daily routine for the days leading up to our first show. Training progressed well, and Fang has been as steady as he was before, never dropping me. We've been sneaking away at night to fly, but we are always back _well_ before morning.

This day was different. Breakfast was rushed, and we were forced to clean for a good portion of the morning. I was on Big Top duty with... JJ.

I walked into the tent, JJ following close behind. The first thing I did was take control of the situation, saying, "I'll take the left side, you take the right. We'll meet in the middle and touch up anything else that needs to be done. Got it?"

She nodded numbly and walked away to the opposite side of the tent, stunned by my sudden (and amazing) leadership skillage.

The first thing I noticed is that tent clean-up would be extremely boring. "I'll be right back!" I called to JJ, and left to get my iPod. I returned and put it on shuffle, hoping to God that I wouldn't get anything boring. The first song that came on was "Misery Business" by Paramore. _Perfect_ **(A/N 3 Paramore! -Kali!)**

I hummed along to the song as I worked. I could tell JJ recognized the tune, because she turned around and glared at me. _Take that, JJ_ I thought to myself. The next song that came on was (again, Paramore) "Monster." The second verse reminded me of us, ironically.

_I'm only human; I've got a skeleton in me._

_But I'm not the villain; despite what you're always preaching._

_You call me a traitor, but I'm just collecting your victims,_

_And they're getting stronger; I hear them calling..._

Huh. Weird. Anyway, we finished surprisingly quickly, so I moved to leave and go help Maya outside. However, JJ caught my arm just as I turned to leave.

"This isn't over, Ride," she glared at me, fire blazing in her eyes, "You'll regret everything you've done to me. Soon enough, you'll see." And she turned and stormed off. _Well, that was weird_, I thought to myself. _Is this all about Fang? That was a liiittttllleeee over-dramatic... just a tad bit..._

I went outside and began helping Maya. "What just happened?" she asked. "I saw JJ grab your arm back in there, and now you look reeeaaaally confused...?"

"Oh, it was nothing," I replied. "Just her being her weird self."

"Ok, if you're sure..." she trailed off, and continued working. I helped her in silence, listening to my music, which had just changed to "Why We Build The Wall" by Anais Mitchell. Nice.

We finished and went to find Iggy, who sent us straight back into the Big Top **(A/N LOL I just typed Igg Top! -Kali)** to check on the sound system. Without hesitating, I jogged over to the pole in the center of the room and began to climb. "Careful, Max," Maya warned.

"I can handle it," I replied calmly. I got about halfway up the tower, and let go. Maya screamed. I whipped out my wings and soared back up.

"You didn't really think I'd climb that whole thing, did you?" I asked her.

"Max, not all of us have wings! Sometimes, I forget that you do," she replied.

"Fine, whatever. OK, so... tell me if you can hear it loud enough." I turned on the amplifiers and connected all the speaker cords. "Ready?"

"Sure!" she called back up. I pressed the big triangle play button and suddenly my ears were blasted with the intro music for the beginning of the show. I flinched, and reached over to turn it off. I peered down over the edge of the sound platform. "Is that loud enough?" I called down to Maya.

"Loud _ENOUGH?_" she yelled, "Try TOO loud. Turn it down, jeez!" I turned back toward the soundboard, and noticed that none of the knobs were labeled.

"I don't know which one it is, so we'll have to do a bit of experimenting!" I warned her, "Plug your ears!" I turned back to the board and pressed play. Our eardrums were once again blown to smithereens as the music boomed through the speakers. I reached for the first knob and turned it to the left. The tent was filled with a deep booming sound that vibrated the tent and everything inside. I quickly turned it back to the right, cursing under my breath. _Bass._I turned the second knob, hoping to god that this was the right one. All of the sudden, I found that the music had stopped coming out of the speakers where I was standing, but Maya was screaming at me, "TURN THE F****** KNOB BACK OR I'LL CHANGE INTO HULK AND DESTROY THE WHOLE CIRCUS, _INCLUDING YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS FANGY."_

I flipped the knob back-_must have been placement... -_and my ears were once again assaulted with the blaring circus music. I rotated the third knob to the right, and in turn the music got IMPOSSIBLY LOUDER; the ear-splitting music was surely heard all the way in Hawaii, blocking out their relaxing island jams. I hurriedly spun it farrrr to the left, turning the music down, but it was too late. A horde of angry villagers stormed in with burning torches and pitchforks. Ok, maybe not, but Iggy _was_ standing down there looking murderously up at me.

"Seriously? Are you TRYING to burst my eardrums?"

"Um... Maybe?" I replied.

"NOT FUNNY, Max. Seriously. What do you think you were trying to do?"

"Well, maybe next time you should buy a soundboard with _LABELS,_ you know, so I don't turn the wrong button? OR, you could just NOT ask the anti-techie newbie to mess witht he sound," I replied smartly.

"Oh, shut up," he snapped. "Anyway, I came down here to tell you two to GO GET READY because it's... FOUR O'CLOCK! THE SHOW STARTS AT SIX."

Maya and I looked at eachother, and she bolted out of there as I snapped out my wings and jumped off the platform. "See ya, Iggs!" I shouted, flying over him and ruffling his hair as I passed.

I arrived at the costume tent, just to be bombarded by a bunch of people covered in sequins, feathers, and glitter. "Oh, Schnitzels." I "cursed" to myself and was promptly attacked by endless hordes of sparkly fabric and pins. Finally, they finished putting my costume on. I looked in the mirror. It was... beautiful. It was a white unitard that went down to about mid-thigh. It was low-backed, so my wings were fully exposed and would be easy to snap out. It had fabric flowers sewn onto one sleeve and going down to the center, less and less appearing as it went lower. Each flower was dusted lightly in black and silver glitter so that every time I moved, my outfit glimmered in the light.

"No time to admire it, honey," One of the costume ladies snapped, "We've GOT to do something about that hair of yours!"

A painful brushing, several pins, and lots of protesting later, I was allowed to see the final product of myprep team. My hair was pulled back into a bun, a white ribbon with a white fabric rosette tied around it. My make-up consisted of a bit of white eyeshadow and silver glitter eyeliner, and some MORE glitter smudged on my cheek bones, making them look sharp and angular. I looked... amazing. Like an angel. Ha-ha.

I left the tent to go find Fang so we could get back stage before the show started. It was 5:30, and people were already arriving and taking their seats. I found everyone waiting outside the door to the green room when I went over there. As soon as I arrived, Iggy began to talk. He was dressed in a royal purple coat with double buttons down the front, and a maroon pair of pants with suspenders over his white shirt. His purple top hat had a maroon velvet band around the base.

"Ok, guys. First show. Just... do your best. I know Max hasn't been here very long, but I'm very confident in all of our performers. So, break a leg, and let the circus begin!" And with that we all crowded into the green room to await our turn on stage. I looked up to see Fang had sat down next to me.

He looked down, and said, "You ready?"

"As close to ready as I'll ever be..." I said nervously.

** "**That's a good sign," he said, still looking down. I could tell he was really admiring my outfit. Not that I wasn't drooling over his... He, being a MAN and all, didn't have to wear a top. So, he was _all _muscle there. His pants were just a black pair of stretchy material shorts. He had on a bit of dark makeup, so his face looked all shadowed in the dark. Together, we represented the opposites; the light and the dark, the angel and the demon, the rose and the thorn. Me in white, practically glowing, and him in black, blending with the shadows. It was perfect. It was magnificent.

The clock struck 6, and Iggy left the green room, heading on stage. On the small TV backstage, we could tell hundreds of people had shown up to see our performance tonight. I swallowed nervously and my hands began to sweat as I wiped them on my legs. On screen, the lights dimmed, and there was a burst of whispers as the curtains parted and the Ringmaster stepped onstage. There was a bright spotlight on Iggy, but he didn't look nervous at all. _Dammit, why can't I be that confident?_ I thought.

"It will be OK," Fang reassured, and it took me a moment to realize I had said that out loud. _Oh great, first signs of delirious behaviour, check._

"You're not delirious, Max," Fang stated, patting my back awkwardly. _OK, _I thought, sure it was confined in my brain this time, _I'll be fine._

Iggy was nearing the end of his introduction, and the intro music began at the perfect volume. I hadn't noticed Star leave, but there she was on screen, cages of animals-which were concealed in the shadows- lit up, and Star walked up the the tiger cage. I watched in awe as she opened it, and the majestic tiger strutted out of confinement. Star closed her eyes for a moment as the audience held its breath, the tiger nearing the animal tamer. Suddenly, the tiger plopped on the ground, and Star neared it, rubbing its belly like a cat. The audience let out their breaths, except a few men in white coats. They continued staring at Star like a piece of meat, and I noticed they were jotting down notes. _Hmmm... that's odd. Maybe they're __**reviewers**__ for a newspaper?_

Star conquered a few more amazing feats, but I was too busy staring at the whitecoated men quizzically, wondering what they were taking notes for. Fang was standing up, and it took me a moment to register that we were next. The lights dimmed on stage, and they were most likely moving the animal cages and setting up our trapeze bars. Fang and I left the green room and waited behind the curtains. Iggy whispered to us, "Good luck," as we parted the curtains, the lights still off. We took our positions, where we had practiced so many times it was almost a second nature.

The whispering from the audience grew as our songstarted. The lights snapped on, and our routine began. I was running, then flipping, then leaping towards him in perfect form. He caught me, twirling me around twice. Continuing our routine, I spotted the whitecoats staring us down, a look of disgust and anger plastered on their faces. When the lights flicked off at the end of the routine, the audience erupted into cheers-well, everyone except the whitecoats.

We exited the stage and went back to the green room. Everyone was looking at us; everyone who hadn't seen our routine before, anyway. I got a lot of "Wow's," and "Great job!'s," But from JJ only received a glare. We sat back down as Maya emerged on stage in her long turquoise gown, her hair flowing down her back in soft waves. We heard the audience laughing and cheering for her each time she Changed.

The rest of the show passed in a flurry, but I was too busy watching the whitecoats to notice anything else. When the last act, Kate using her super-strength, finished, Fang and I walked to the costume trailer, and were undressed by the prep team-separately, of course. We changed back into our normal clothes while the audience still filtered out of the big top. It was almost 11, and I was completely and utterly exhausted. Fang walked me back to my trailer, and we stopped in front of my door.

"Max, I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed our performance today," he whispered, gently rubbing glitter off my face with his thumb. "You were amazing, and I hope that-"

But I never got to know what he hoped, because at that moment, a large crash came from JJ's unusually quiet tent.

"BRIGID!" I heard JJ whisper-scream. _HOLY COOKIES. WHAT THE FLUFF?_ I thought as Fang froze and went as white as a sheet. The lights in JJ's trailer flickered on, and I dragged Fang out of sight- covering his mouth to silence his protests. I snuck under JJ's window, the same place Maya and I dumped ice on JJ, pulling Fang along with me. We were hidden, and we heard muffled voices- more than two.

"Your balance should be better than that, Brigid," said an unknown, piercing voice. Shiver ran down my back, and Fang's eyes widened in shock. "You have spent enough time training with Ari."

"Yes Master," a voice, likely Brigid, responded sullenly.

Ignoring Brigid, another cold voice said, "If you understand what you must complete, JJ, then we must retreat to the School."

"Yes," JJ replied, " I will have it done."

The trailer door, on the opposite side of the trailer swung open, and I saw the four shadows head toward the parking lot. It was the whitecoats. It was only when their creepy white van pulled into the shadows that I realized Brigid didn't leave JJ trailer...

* * *

**Love and Farts,**

**Gazzy**

**_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW_  
**


	10. Chapter 8: Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys. Listening to Hadestown while writing/posting this... 3. If you know what that is... you are amazing, and I love you. If you do... comment where Anais Mitchell is from for a shout-out. School is almost done! Ahhhhh 1 week... yay for summer! Ok, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and REVIEW for #9! (Lorien Legacy fans... Ha-Ha.) DISCLAIMER: WE NO OWN CHARCTERS. Got it? Fly on,  
Lia and Kali**

* * *

Ch. 8: Secrets

After discovering that Brigid was staying with JJ, Fang and I decided to keep it a secret until we could decipher why she was there. After a day of preparing for a show, we were pretty tired. So we slept.

The day after the show was slow and almost uneventful. Key word: almost. Breakfast was filled with excited chatter about our performance. Apparently that was the largest audience they had ever hosted.

"I think the advertisement of the 'Lovely Lovebirds' really boosted interest," Iggy explained. It took me awhile for my exhausted brain to register what he was saying.

"Lovely Lovebirds? Really Iggy?" I commented.

"It was Fang's idea!" he defended. I glared at Fang.

"You didn't have to call us that," I countered, drizzling syrup on my pancakes.

When Fang didn't answer, Nudge said, "I actually like the name. It suits you two because you are birds, well, sorta, and you two go well with each other, so you are lovely. And you guys looovv-"

She was cut off by moi, who aimed the whipped cream can at her face- and fired. She yelped as the creamy spray doused her face. She hastily wiped it off her face, reaching for the syrup bottle. I tried to get up, but it seemed as if I was glued to my seat. Everyone, especially Fang, was cracking up, and I finally caught on. Nudge, the hypnotist, glared at me and unscrewed the cap on the syrup. I tried to cover my face, but my whole body was immobilized. Crap, I thought, I just had to pick a fight with the hypnotist. Nudge slowly stood up, making her way toward me. I tried to open my mouth to scream, but Nudge was already behind me, tilting the syrup bottle over my head. The sticky liquid seeped into my hair and over my face. Everyone burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves. I tried to wipe it off, but Nudge hadn't relinquished control of me yet. Syrup continued to flow down my shirt... GROSS. To top off her creation, Nudge reached for the whipped cream bottle. She swirled it on top of my head, which would take forever to wash out.

She went back to her seat, satisfied with the final product. BUT I STILL COULDN'T MOVE. I was going to KILL her. I slowly stood up, against my own will, and robotically moved towards Fang.

"Now," Nudge instructed, her voice smooth as silk and sweet as honey, "You are going to give Fang a biiiiig bear hug."

The rest of the circus continued giggling, while Fang, eyes blank, stood up. My syrup- covered arms wrapped around him, and he was drenched with the sticky substance too.

"Ok," Iggy began, trying to stifle his laughter, "That's enough, Nudge."

I could move again, and I broke the embrace with the sticky Fang. Just as I was about to move toward Nudge, Angel spoke in my mind, I would think twice about messing with Nudge.

Yeah, I responded, you're probably right.

Dejectedly, Fang and I trudged out of the room together.

"Well then," I said awkwardly, "Where to?" I asked.

"We could go to the river to wash off," Fang suggested.

"Sure."

We took off, our feathers stuck together with syrup. A meandering river soon came into view, lined with trees and shrubs. It wasn't that far, probably only a 30 minute fly. We landed in a grassy meadow near the river. I glanced up at Fang, and was surprised to see him staring longingly into my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his sticky neck, and pressing my mouth to his. His lips tasted like syrup, and I'm sure mine did too. His syrupy hands rested on my face, his thumb skimming my cheekbone.

HIs breath was cool against my ear, "Let's go wash the syrup off first."

I broke away with a silly smile. We walked hand in hand toward the river, and I dove straight in, pulling him with me. The water was icy cold, and I shivered involuntarily. It was a shallow river, and my feet rested flat against the muddy bottom. I sucked in a large breath and dunked my head underwater, running my hands through my hair to wash out the whipped cream and syrup. I brought my head above the water and almost bumped faces with Fang, who was staring intensely into my eyes. He looked... eyes had taken on a predatory glint and his smirk, usually playful, looked cruel.

"Fang what are yo-" he cut me off by dunking my head underwater. I struggled to swim up, but his large hands pushed on my head, submerging me deeper. This was not some prank, Fang was really trying to suffocate me. I gasped, water rushing through my nose, and I blacked out.

* * *

When I finally regained consciousness, I was lying on the grassy meadow near the lake. Black obsidian eyes pierced my vision, and I flinched away from Fang, remembering what he had done to me.

"Max?" he asked hesitantly. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me, I thought. Fang had tried to kill me twice now, yet I still trust him. What is wrong with me?

"Max, please listen," he pleaded, but I was already stumbling up onto my feet, the trees swimming in and out of focus.

"I'm going to leave," I started shakily, "Don't follow me." I tried to spread my wings, but I couldn't focus, my surroundings spinning like a top. I don't remember falling, but then I was in Fang's arms, his face shading me.

"Max, you can believe what you want, but I was being controlled. Not by Nudge. By something evil and not entirely human. I could tell; I felt it," Fang started. I wanted to believe him, because the gleam in his eyes when he dunked me did not look sane. It was not the Fang I knew. But... twice?

"I... I believe you," I was startled by my own answer. "But you have to answer some of of my questions first."

"Yes, anything," he begged. I slowly sat up and held out my hand. He helped me stand up, and we walked back toward the riverbank together. I sat down on the edge, my feet swaying in the cool water. Fang followed suit, and as soon as he sat down, I pelted him with questions.

"Who are the whitecoats? Tell me more about the Erasers. What exactly is the School?"

He took a deep breath and then began, "The whitecoats are the scientists who work at the School. Last night was the first night I have seen them at our show, so we should probably tell Iggy. The Erasers are wolf-human hybrids who are the School's soldiers. They are ruthless killing machines who usually stay confined in the School. The whitecoats genetically modify and enhance humans and other animals at the School. They are the people who... who made us this way."

"Yes, I know that, but... What else about Erasers? Why do you hate them so much? Aren't they mutants, like us?"

"Yes," he replied slowly, thinking about his answer, "They're mutants. But they're not like us. They're programmed to do whatever the whitecoats tell them to, and what the whitecoats want them to do is capture us. The mutants. And the Erasers will do anything to carry out their orders. Including," he paused, "Killing us, our friends, and our family. In part, that's why this circus was such a brilliant idea. Because now we don't have to be close to anyone but each other, and the whitecoats won't be happy if the Erasers kill mutants in order to capture mutants. It's a waste of scientific 'genius.'"

"So what happened to you?" I asked, purely curious. He looked taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously something happened to someone you loved, or you wouldn't have such a pained expression on your face when you talk about the Erasers. You can trust me, Fang. What happened?"

He paused, then began. "The only other person who knows this is Iggy, so don't talk about it to the others. I... I'm not like the rest of you. See, you were experimented on in the dead of night, and left there to suffer with your new abilities. I was taken. To the school." He stopped for a second, looking away. "They experimented on me, giving me wings. They tortured me, testing my limits until I would literally collapse. They planned to breed more like me, and thought that we would become a dominant race, a sort of super-population. But I got out. I ran away, and hoped they would never find me. But they did. One night, after I'd returned home, I was awoken by a scream. I ran downstairs, to find my whole family dead, on the ground. Murdered, with bite marks in their skin. There was a note on my father's chest. It read: We've found you, Fang. You may not see us, but we're here. And we're coming. That night, I fled. I put ads in the papers, confusing things like Looking for tortured, special people. You know who you are. I found Iggy, and Nudge and Angel, and we started the circus. We decided it best not to name it after me, since I was who they were after. And I still am. I don't know why they want me more than the others, but they do. And you... I don't know what they want with you."

He finished. I sat in a stunned silence. His whole family? Murdered? "Well," I began, finally finding something to say, "You better not say something stupid now, like... That you want me to stay away from you to keep myself safe, or anything. Because that never, ever works."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good." I stated, and looked away at the river. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault this happened to us. Don't say sorry."

"No, I didn't mean that," I explained, "I meant that I'm sorry for bringing it up. Of course," I said hastily, "I feel bad about your loss, but... that's just not what I meant to begin with. I actually hate it when people apologize for things they didn't do. It's one of my pet peeves."

"Mine too. And... It's okay, bringing it up. I actually wanted to tell you, for whatever reason, I just... needed a cause. And you asked, so I answered."

"Thank you for trusting me with your secret," I answered calmly, "But please, if you ever feel the urge to kill me, try to refrain from doing so. Which reminds me: who- or what- is doing this to you?"

"I can't think of anyone who would want you dead. The erasers are trying to capture you, but the whitecoats would be infuriated if they killed you."

"So..." I fumbled, searching my mental bank, looking for someone who would want me dead.

"The only thing I can think of is someone wanting revenge on me. Because trying to kill you does so much damage on me. I can't bear to distance myself from you, but it isn't safe with you around."

"You said you weren't going to 'stay away from me to keep me safe.'"

"I'm not," he countered, slowly rising from his position on the riverbank. He offered me his hand, and pulled me up. He slowly spread his wings, then glanced at me, while I spread mine too.

Both of our wings were still covered in syrup, so I suggested, "Let's go wash this off." We both dove into the river, wings still outstretched, and I resurfaced before he did. My eyes skimmed the water, searching for the black blob of Fangy-ness. He was nowhere to be found, so I called, "Fang? Fang, where are youuuuuuu?" Then I felt large hands on my wings, gently scrubbing the syrup off. I swivelled my head to find Fang, water dripping from his long black hair, behind me. He flashed me a small smile, and continued wiping my feathers, getting rid of the excess syrup. He moved his hands further up, massaging my sore shoulders. I probably should've stretched more before the show last night, because my back and shoulders ached. His hands soothed the knots and relaxed my muscles, not to mention sending shivers down my spine.. I stepped back more, and his strong arms surrounded me, encasing me in his steady warmth.

"Fang," I mumbled as he finished massaging my sore back.

"Yes?" he responded into my hair, his warm breath tickling my cool skin. I didn't have the energy to respond. Wrapped in the arms of Fang, the gentle river current slowly lapping at my stomach, I felt extremely drowsy.

"Don't fall asleep, Max, we still have to fly back," Fang said, noting my drooping eyes.

"Ok, right after I wash your wings. He detached himself from me and I turned around, facing his back. His large black wings were outstretched, and he sunk to his knees so they were underwater. I started scrubbing his feathers, washing off all the sticky syrup. When I finished, he turned around to face me.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning in to kiss me. I rose onto my tippy toes as he wrapped his arms around me. Our lips had barely touched when he sunk to one knee, pulled small box out of his pocket. He opened it, revealing a gleaming wing ring that matched the necklace I had.

"Max?" he asked, his voice shaking in nervousness, "Will you go out with me?"

* * *

**AAAHHHH SO CUTEEE! Ok, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!  
Love and- _Sorry, Dylan is unable to finish the sign off because we killed him. Oops! *grins evilly*_**


	11. Chapter 9: Cookies

**A/N: Heeyyyy readers! Ready for an extra looonnnnggg chappie? Thx for all the reviews, keep it up! Review if you want Max/Dylan story. What story, you ask? READ THE CHAPTER ;)  
Fly on,  
Lia and Kali**

* * *

_R__ecap Ch. 8:_  
_Our lips had barely touched when he sunk to one knee, pulled_  
_small box out of his pocket. He opened it, revealing a gleaming wing ring that matched the_  
_necklace I had._

"_Max?" he pleaded, "Will you go out with me?"_

**Ch. 9: Cookies**

I could see the nervousness in his eyes, and I'm sure I had the same look in mine.  
"Yes!" I squealed-YES. I DID SQUEAL- jumping into his arms, he stumbled back, surprised by the sudden embrace.  
"Thank God," he mumbled, setting me down. He carefully took my right hand, as if it were fragile, and lifted the ring out of the box. He slid the ring onto my ring finger as I admired its beauty. It was the same type as the wing necklace, which I alway wore tucked under my shirt. The "diamonds" glinted in the bright sun. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my mouth to his. He set his hands on the small of my back, gently pressing me closer. I responded to this by forcefully shoving my tongue against his mouth. His mouth opened, and our tongues battle for dominance. We were having a make out session in a river. And I enjoyed it. My _boyfriend_ pulled back, panting.  
"Fang?" I asked.  
"Yes...?" he responded.  
"Turn around." He looked confused at me, then obeyed. I unclasped the wing necklace from my neck and fastened it around his. "There," I said, "Now we can be matching."  
He turned back around, my half of the wing necklace returned to him. It hung around his neck, settling right beneath his collarbone. He leaned in and whispered, "Thank you," in my ear, sending chills down my arms. He gently tucked it into his shirt, and offered me his hand. We splashed out of the river, water weighing down our clothes and making them skin-tight. Once we were on land, I turned towards him and challenged, "Last one back has to be the other's servant for a day!" He groaned, but shook my outstretched hand, sealing the bet.  
I snapped my wings out, taking off before him. I zoomed toward the clouds with my boyfriend trailing behind me. We were both a little slower, the water detaining our speed in the air. I broke through the clouds, the water vapor dampening my hair even more.I levelled out, reaching top speeds. Well, as top as speeds can get with water-filled shoes weighing me down and wet hair whipping my face. I quickly turned around, but Fang was nowhere to be seen. He most likely decided to stay under the clouds, but the air up here is much cleaner, so I tended to fly up here more often. I heard a loud humming from behind me, but couldn't turn around to see what it was. I was nearing the circus, so I couldn't waste time looking behind me. Suddenly, huge gusts of wind whipped across the sky, making me unstable. Then, I was under a shadow. I quickly glanced up to find I was under a jet. It was moving at such a fast rate, that it was gone in a few seconds. What perplexed me is that there were no insignias on the tail of the jet, like there usually are on airplanes. I only saw a small air hatch on the belly of the plane, with a symbol of a human figure looming over a horde of animals, depicting him as being above them. Strange... I forced my brain to move on, although the symbol was disturbing. I cut through the clouds, nearing the place I now call home. The vibrant colors of the tents were visible from any angle, and I flew towards them quickly. I landed at the kitchen with a few running steps to ensure I didn't break my ankles on a hard landing. Throwing open the kitchen entrance, I entered, only to find Fang lounging on a beanbag, a cocky smirk playing on his lips. He held a tray of chocolate chips cookies, with one left. From what I could see, there were no more trays...  
"Max, where have you been?" he mock scorned me, "I've been waiting here for hours, and almost _all_ of the cookies are gone..." He smirked at me, reaching out his hand toward the last cookie.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I shouted, and lunged at him, tackling him down and grabbing for the cookie. Unfortunately, I had hit the tray a bit _too_ hard, and the cookie went flying up in the air.  
"NOO!" We both shouted, and I, being on top of him at the moment,** (Minds OUT of the gutter, folks)** jumped up and stood on him, catching the cookie out of midair. I gave a shout of triumph, and ran from Fang like a bat out of Hell. I could hear him pounding after me, shouting for the cookie. I decided he was far enough that he wouldn't reach me, but close enough that he could still see, and turned around. I slowly brought the cookie to my mouth, and ate in it three big bites. It was a large cookie, OK? He caught up to me and grinned.  
"You know I would have let you have it, right?"  
"You... wait, what?"  
"I would have given you the cookie, psycho," he repeated, shaking his head and chuckling.  
"LIES AND SLANDER!" I shouted in his face, then turned and sprinted off. He caught up to me easily, and grabbed my wrist, swinging me around.  
"Come on, let's go back inside. I'm sure Iggy will make you some more cookies."  
"Ok. Should we tell him about what we heard from JJ's trailer?" I asked.  
"..." He paused, thinking, "Yes. Let's tell Maya too, I think she might need to know, considering you both live so close to her... And Iggs will probably end up telling her anyway."  
"Ok," I said, and we started walking, hand in hand.

I went to get Maya, and he went back to the kitchen to find Iggy. I walked into her trailer, and called out, "Maya?"  
"I heard her response from in the kitchen area, "Yes?" She sounded stressed out. I _thought_ I smelled something funny... I walked in to see her _cooking_.  
"Oh God, Maya. What do you think you're doing?" She wiped her forehead, smudging flour on it.  
"Um... cooking?" she responded skeptically.  
"No, Maya. You're risking your life. Go change and clean up, Iggy's making us cookies," I said, exasperated.  
"Fine," she responded, defeated. "Wait..." she paused, turning to face me again. "What's that, on your hand?"  
"Um... a ring?" I said hesitantly.  
"I've never seen it before. Who is it from? WAIT. That was a dumb question. The real question is... When did Fang give you that?"  
"Wha... How... Why... Whhhhhaaa?" I stuttered, utterly bewildered.  
"It's obvious, dimwit. Now tell me EVERYTHING, you complete and utter TOASTER." **(Starship, anyone? -Kali).**  
"UGH. You are so nosy, Maya. But yes, Fang did give me this, and it was today, about 1 hour **ago**, if you must **know**. WHOA. THAT RHYMED." I said, totally distracted by amazing rhyming skillage. "Now go and clean yourself, we're leaving."  
"Ok, miss BossyBoss." She finished cleaning up and walked out of her room into the trailer's living room.  
"While we're on the subject..." I started, refering to the previous conversation about Fang and me, "What about you and Iggy?"  
Maya turned redder than a tomato, and stammered, "Wha... What are you talking about?"  
"It's obvious, dimwitt. Now tell me everything," I imitated, using her own words against her.  
"UGH! Is it really that obvious?" She asked, suddenly looking nervous, yet annoyed with me at the same time.  
"To everyone else in the circus, yes. To Iggy... Let's just say he doesn't have a _clue_. It's quite amusing, really, especially because he likes you too."  
"He... wait. WHAT?"  
"He _totally_ likes you. It's hilarious, how oblivious the two of you are." And with that, I turned and walked out the door, leaving her stuttering behind me.  
She caught up quickly, and in a few minutes, we were on our way to my favorite place; the kitchen. We had an unspoken agreement to NOT discuss the previous conversation any more, not here where people could hear us, anyway. We walked in to the most amazing, sweet smell in the world. _COOKIES._ Maya and I ran inside, and nearly knocked into Fang and Iggy. They turned around simultaneously, surprised to see us. No one else was in the room, and based on the look on Iggy's face, Fang had started to explain the Brigid scene with the whitecoats.  
"Oh, hey Maya!... and Max," Iggy added quickly, blushing. Fang rolled his eyes at Iggy and Maya's situation. She, of course, didn't notice.  
"Let's sit down, shall we?" Fang suggested, striding towards the table. I sat down next to him, and Iggy and Maya sat across from us, ready to hear what we were going to explain.  
"So," Fang started as I reached for the tray of freshly baked cookies. "Last night, we spotted four **(A/N: Lorein Legacies, Divergent fans 3) **whitecoats in the audience. We tracked them down and watched as they went into JJ's trailer." He cleared his throat, and I continued.  
"We watched from the window of her trailer, and found out that Brigid was also with them, and we heard one of the whitecoats say Brigid has been training with someone named Ari."  
Fang picked up, "Ari, the Eraser who killed my family. This confirms our suspicions that Brigid, after she was captured, has been turned into one of _them_. We also know that JJ was given a task by the whitecoats, which she accepted." He concluded.  
Maya's mouth hung open, and Iggy turned toward her, "Yes, the Erasers killed Fang's family."  
"I... I'm so sorry," she stuttered, and real pain was reflected in her eyes.  
"Don't be," Fang said plainly, no emotion in his voice, "I'll kill them someday." **(A/N AAAHH SCARY FANG!)**  
Iggy turned back toward us, "SO. Recap: Brigid is an Eraser, The whitecoats are active again, and JJ is a traitor."  
"Pretty much," I confirmed, "OH-"  
But I never got totellthem that Brigid was still in the circus, hiding in JJ's trailer, because at that moment the tent flaps parted and JJ strutted in, looking PISSED. Oh wait.. her face was always that weird. She held an empty tray covered in chocolate chip cookie crumbs.  
"_That's_ where my other batch of cookies went," Iggy exclaimed, "Did you eat _all _of them?"  
JJ turned scarlet red then stammered, "Y..Yes. I ate all of these cookies."  
"Huh," Fang pondered, and I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was thinking. _Brigid ate the cookies. _  
Changing the subject, JJ responded, "I AM A COOKIE MONSTER FEAR MY WRATH..."  
Everyone looked at her in a stunned silence. Suddenly, a loud giggling could be heard from behind the canvas tent. It was Gazzy. That cleared up a _whole _lot. I only wondered how long he was hiding behind the tent and how much of our conversation he heard. He entered the tent, Angel trailing in a fit of giggles behind him. Everyone quickly put up mind blocks, lest the twelve-year-old find out about JJ.  
"Iggy, can we celebrate our biggest show with a bonfire?" Angel asked... angelically. Just in case he'd say no, she pulled out the ol' Bambi eyes. That ought to do it.  
"I... Um..." he seemed to try and resist, "Er... Sure, Angel. Go and get the marshmallows and wire hangers **(NO. WIRE. HANGERS! -Kali P.S. comment if you get it... :P)** and I'll start a fire. Gazzy, you go tell everyone else about the fire. We'll meet around back in fifteen."  
"Fifteen what?" he fired back, and I was reminded of the day I met Fang. It seems so long ago, but really it had been only a few weeks.  
"MINUTES, YOU ACORN! Now GO or I won't light your little fire!" Gazzy and Angel scurried out of the tent, leaving me, Fang, Maya, and JJ with a pissed off Iggy. Great. Fang and I looked at eachother for a second, then I said, "Um... I think we need to go and.. get some chocolate and graham crackers from the store. Be back soon! Um... JJ, come too." We rushed out, grabbing JJ by her wrist. I winked at Maya as I left, earning me a glare from her. We ditched JJ outside the tent and flew to the store.  
-Because we really don't care about the trip to the store-  
When we arrived, a grocery bag in each of our hands, Maya and Iggy was sitting by the fire together. I quickly pulled Fang behind the tent, not wanting to ruin their "moment." Their shoulders were touching, and the cool breeze was gently swaying Maya's hair. Iggy turned toward her and pushed it out of her face- OK IF I WATCH ANY MORE I WILL GAG.  
I turned back behind the tent to find Fang staring into my eyes accusingly.  
"You don't just _watch_ them, Max!" he whisper-yelled.  
"I wasn't! And it wasn't like they were kissing!" I whisper-countered. But when I glanced over my shoulder again, they were leaning in to kiss. Just then, Iggy drifted up into the air. I heard JJ snicker from behind one of the trailers.  
"JJ, PUT ME THE FLUFF DOWN," Iggy screeched. The harshness in his tone obviously scared the crap out of JJ because she set him down hastily. Now that he knows she is a traitor, she won't be treated with the same level of respect as everyone else. She slunk out of the shadows, and I could see Ratchet and Holden approaching, too. I pulled Fang out from behind the shadows with me, and after Star, Kate, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy joined us, everyone was there.  
I pulled the chocolate out of the bag, laying it on the table Iggy had set up. Fang, who sat next to me on the log, pulled out graham crackers. Angel produced the marshmallows and wire hangers, which were passed around to everyone.  
Iggy then pulled out a guitar. "You can play?" I asked, not really believing it. No offense to Iggy, but he just didn't seem like the musical type.  
"Nope," he replied, popping the p, "But Fang can!" He handed the guitar to Fang, who reluctantly took it. I gaped at him.  
"You play guitar? And you didn't _tell_ me?"  
"Of course I didn't tell you. Why? Do _you_ play an instrument?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge me.  
"Yes, actually, I do. Mostly electric guitar, but I can play acoustic too," I said, eyeing the sleek black guitar. "I also play drums, and violin." The curves of the acoustic were just right, and the guitar was overall beautiful. I looked up, to realize that everyone was now watching Iggy as he piled wood into the concrete firepit. He finished and held out his hands over the fire, **ig**niting it in a split second. It blazed up, bringing instant warmth to the chilly summer night.  
Fang picked up the guitar, and started strumming randomly. It was oddly peaceful. Of course, that meant Gazzy had to ruin it. You know what I mean...  
There was a chorus of "Ughhh!"'s and "EWW!"'s and "GAZZY!"'s, but he ignored them and just laughed. Soon enough, the smell faded and another awkward silence set in. As if on cue, Fang started playing again. This time, the chords had a tune. I recognised the intro of "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes immediately. I started whistling along, and Fang joined. Before I knew it, we were singing the whole song together. _Max, _**Fang**  
_Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma and Pa,_  
_Not the way that I do love you..._  
_**Well holy moly me oh my, you're the apple **_  
_**of my eye, Girl I never loved no one like you**_  
_**…...**_4.6LEAVE IT AS .6 minutes later...  
_Home, yes I am home.._  
_Home is wherever I'm with you..._  
_**Ah, home. Let me come home..**_  
_**Home is when I'm alone with you...**_  
We finished the song, and I broke out of my daze. Everyone was staring at us. _Crap. I didn't mean to start singing..._  
"What just happened?" Maya asked.  
"Um..." Iggy started, "Fang sang. And so did Max. And they were _good_."  
"But... Fang _never _sings!" Angel exclaimed. "He always makes us do it! And... all this time, we thought we were all completely un-musical. And look what's happened."  
Everyone else just stared in a mix of shock and amazement.  
"Um..." I broke the awkward silence, "Let's roast marshmallows!" And soon everyone was laughing and joking around the campfire, roasting marshmallows and making s'mores. I had just finished roasting a marshmallow when I had a brilliant idea. I plucked it off the stick, stood up, and chucked it at Maya. It hit her square in the nose.  
"Oh no you did _NOT._" She warned. Quickly, she took Kate's marshmallow and threw it at me. I ducked, and it hit Fang right on top of his head, sticking in his (beautiful, silky, black) hair. He looked up slowly, his eyes boring into Maya. She squeaked and began pleading, "Fang, that was to Max! It's her fault, see she ducked out of the way and then it hit you soyouseereallyIdidn'tdoanythingandyoushouldreally... _please don't hurt me_!" She squealed, and Fang remained stationary. _What the... I would think he would have done _something_ by now..._ But Angel came up behind Maya right then. _Oh._  
She raised her hand, which contained two big, gooey marshmallows, and smashed it into Maya's face. She had now been hit twice. Her eyes turned in to big O's as her mouth gaped. She wiped off what little marshmallow she could salvage, turned around, and smeared it down Angel's cheek. Angel picked up a new marshmallow, and threw it at Fang for asking her to her do that, but missed and hit Iggy instead. He, in turn, heaved another one at Ratchet, who held up a graham cracker and caught it square on top.  
"Skillage." he announced, then ate the marshmallow and graham cracker.  
The harmless campfire had turned into a deadly (ok, not _deadly, _but you get the point) marshmallow fight. It was chaos, every man for himself. Fang and I ganged up on JJ, who stopped the marshmallow in the air with her telekinesis (_Damn, forgot about that...)_ and sent them right back our way. We ducked, and they hit Maya and Iggy, who had snuck up behind us and had two marshmallows each, poised for attack over our heads. We were all screaming, throwing big gooey blobs that no longer resembled marshmallows, and dodging big white things being flung through the air. It was chaos. It was freedom.  
Finally, the attacks subsided and we all settled down. Fang strummed tunelessly at the guitar, and Maya laid her head on Iggy's shoulder. Angel had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and Ratchet and Holden were whispering in a corner, probably designing new pranks to pull on JJ. Gazzy was, well, who knows where Gazzy was. He probably went to sleep and nobody noticed.  
"Fang?" I asked.  
"Yes?" he replied, still strumming random chords on the guitar.  
"What day is it?" I added, "And DON'T reply with the lyrics to You and Me by Lifehouse, okay?" **(Because that's EXACTLY what I was thinking of... ;P -Kali)**  
"Um... today is July 2nd." he said calmly.  
"So then... the 4th is in two days?" I asked, knowing the answer, of course, but... I'm not really sure why I asked.  
"Yeah..." he answered, and looked away quickly. _Wonder what that was about... _We sat for a few moments in near-silence, his quiet guitar picking the only sound that penetrated the starry night. His chords once again took on a tune, and I sang softly along with him to "My Father's Father" by The Civil Wars. We finished, and I looked up to see Maya asleep, her head on Iggy's shoulder and him asleep with his head resting gently over hers. _Wow. We must sing like Bon Iver, to put people to sleep like that._ **(I LOVE him don't get me wrong, but every time, I just get... so... tired... -Kali)** I stood up, and kissed Fang gently on the cheek.  
"I'm going to bed," I said quietly. "Good night..." I turned and walked away, leaving him by the fire to deal with Maggy (Maya and Iggy's new pet name. Don't judge.). I wondered if every night here was like that; so fun, and chaotic, and just... peaceful. It was everything I'd missed in my old life, but better. I hoped I could stay here for a while. With Fang. And everyone else, of course.  
I quietly closed my trailer door behind me, and turned on the lights. My eyes quickly scanned the room, and when I was sure nothing was amiss, I trekked over to my unmade bed. Plopping down on the covers, exhausted, my shoulders began to relax. In a split second, they tensed up, feeling a crumpled sheet of paper underneath me. I sat up, reaching behind me to grasp the mysterious object. It was an envelope addressed: _To my beloved creature Max._  
My blood turned to ice at the name "creature". I flipped the letter over, opening the seal and pulling out the paper:  
_Dear Maxie:_  
_I know where you are. And you aren't safe for long. When we capture you, you will regret ever leaving me. If you had stayed with me, you wouldn't be in this mess. First, we will kill that pretty _boyfriend_ of yours... Fang. Then I will seize revenge, and I can bet you aren't going to enjoy it..._

_Yours always,_

_Dylan _

My blood ran cold at the mention of my ex-boyfriend: _Dylan._

* * *

**Love and different identities,  
Maya**

***Review if you want Max/Dylan Story!***


	12. Chapter 10: Date!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's kinda been a while... We're on summer now! AAAHHH OS HAPPY! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, it was kinda long... =) Ok, so to clear up a few things. This is NOT turning into a Mylan story, nor will it ever. We hate Dylan. He can go die. What we meant in the last chapter was to review if you want the story behind how Max knows Dylan, WTF he meant by the letter, etc. OR you can wait pateintly for it to be explained around... Chapter 18-ish? SO. Now that that's cleared up... Enjoy the new chapter! I know it's kinda short, but... oh well. Hope you like it.  
Fly on,  
Lia and Kali**

* * *

_Recap from chapter 9:_

_First, we will kill that pretty boyfriend of yours... Fang. Then I will seize revenge, and I can bet you aren't going to enjoy it..._

_Yours always,_

_Dylan_

_My blood ran cold at the mention of my ex-boyfriend: Dylan._

**Chapter 10: Date!**

*TWO DAYS LATER*

I didn't tell anyone about the letter. I didn't see any reason to, seeing as Dylan was a weak threat. But... it still worried me. How did he know I was here? Who was the "we" in the letter? Could it be the School? So many questions swirled around my head, and I was so overwhelmed. However, I at least had something to look forward to... My date with Fang was tonight! He wouldn't tell me where we're going though... Ugh. Stubborn people... Well, I guess I shouldn't really be talking, considering-nevermind...

Anyway. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, so how was I supposed to know what to wear? There was only one answer to this dilemma: Nudge. Oh, Gods. HELP ME! Why does it always come to this?

I was stuck in trailer, Nudge yelling frustratedly, "MAX! What is this crap? WHY don't you own ANYTHING decent?"

"Um... It's clothes, to answer your first question, and I don't exactly go to the mall a lot, not once since I've come here, anyway," I replied.

"UGH! You are so frustrating!" She exclaimed, coming out of my closet. Ha... coming out of the closet.. LOL. Focus, Max! "...Come on, you're going to borrow something from Maya. You guys are almost exactly the same height. It's slightly creepy, actually." And she grabbed my arm and yanked me out the door of my trailer.

I fought her as hard as I could, but she has hypnotics on her side... Unfair. Anyway, before I knew it I was stuck in Maya's trailer, and Nudge was explaining everything to her, and she was squealing and tisk-tisk-ing and all kinds of stuff that just passed in a blur. She shoved me into a chair, and told me to stay there while her and Nudge "handled my clothing issue."

They finally emerged, and shoved me into the first outfit. It was a strapless sparkly gold dress, that only barely covered my backside, paired with metallic golden strappy stilettos. They were probably 8 inches high.

"Oh, Hell no!" I scolded, "I am NOT going out like this!" They rolled their eyes, but obliged and sat me back down, going back into the closet... Ha-ha... The next outfit they shoved me into was a loose pink button-up blouse tucked into a white skirt with leggings. They gave me brown boots and a jean jacket.

"Closer," I said, relieved they were almost understanding what I want, "But not right. Sorry, girls, nothing pink."

"Max, why are you so stubborn?" Maya screeched as she glanced at the clock. It was 4:00. "We only have two more hours!"

"And that's not enough time...?" I asked, confused as to why they were so rushed.

"NO!" They both yelled in unison as they once again dove into Maya's wardrobe. I hoped to God that this next one would be decent, as in not skanky and not 10-year-old with ribbons in her hair.

To my surprise, it was. They threw the clothes at me, and I dressed and looked in the mirror, expecting something awful. Instead I found myself looking at... me. A more.. dressed up version, though. I was wearing a black dress with a halter top, that flowed out from the top, never really hugging my body. I had on fishnet tights (I know, not quite my style, but very badass with the whole look) and black combat boots that looked like they could do some serious damage. They gave me a black cardigan to wear, and then shoved me back down in a chair.

'What are you doing?" I asked, "You already picked out my..." I trailed off, realization dawning on me. "NO. No, no, no, no," I suddenly found I couldn't talk, or move for that matter. Nudge. I would KILL that girl. Or at least gravely injure her with my new boots.

I was attacked with blush, mascara, eyeliner, and all that crap that I don't care about. My opinion of makeup is... That it makes you look like a clown. At least, everyone at my old school did. Girls with two pounds of makeup on their face... *shudder.* Finally, they finished and I was able to move again. I looked slowly up at the mirror, afraid of what I would see. I was stunned. I looked... amazing. They did black eyeliner into a sort of cat's eye, and a dark rose blush that made my features sharp and angular. My lips had a dark red **(A/N: Ruby Woo by MAC, if you must know.)** lipstick that looked totally badass, and uniquely gorgeous. May hair was pulled back in a messy bun, with a few pieces of hair escaping, and hanging down the side of my face. **( #/d53tgle Link to max's outfit)**

I glanced up at the clock, to see that it was 5:45. "Holy $#*+ !" I exclaimed, shocked at how long my makeover had taken. They nodded in agreement, exchanging victorious glances.

We all headed back to my trailer, them whispering the whole way. I had a feeling they knew where Fang and I were going tonight. UGH! Frustrating.

Right at 6:00, (okay, maybe 6:04, but who's counting?) Fang arrived at my trailer and knocked. How weird. It seemed too formal for a mutant circus. Anyway, I opened the door, to see Fang in a black (of course) collared shirt, and black (duh) pants, and I'll give you one guess... BLACK shoes. Surprise surprise. Eh, who cares. He looked hot. So THERE. BE JELLY OF MY HOT BOYFRIEND. We both stood there and just looked at each other for a minute, until Maya cleared her throat awkwardly from the back of the room.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering me his arm like a true gentleman.

'We shall," I said, and took it. And we walked down the ramp, me slamming the door behind us. "Ok, where to?" I asked, hoping he would spill.

"Follow me," he said curtly. Dammit. I kept pace, trying not to ask too many questions.

Finally, I cracked. "At least tell me if we're flying, or walking, or driving, or what!" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm impressed you held out that long," I stuck out my tongue, "But we are walking."

"Ok," I said, and he grabbed my hand as we walked in silence. It wasn't awkward, just.. comfortable. We walked through the circus gates, and turned right into the forest. The moon was full, and the stars shone bright on the clear, summer night. WHOA THAT RHYMED. Finally, we emerged at the other end of the forest, to see.. a street. Wow. Anticlimactic.

"That was just the shortcut," Fang explained. "We have a little bit further to go."

"All right..." I said. And we continued on down the street. Eventually, we stopped in front of a building. A restaurant, to be exact. Paradise Grill. What a... fitting name. I looked at him, and he looked over at me and smiled. He took my hand again and led me inside.

The smell of barbecued food assaulted my senses as we entered the restaurant, and I was immediately hungry. We were seated by a waitress named Celeste. Interesting name, I thought. Almost... angelic. **(A/N: AHHAHAHAH!)** She took out orders; we decided to share a full rack of ribs. And yes, I got ribs on our first date. THEY SMELLED DELICIOUS, alright? Cut me some slack.

"So," I decided to start a conversation, "Why here?"

He looked at me for a second before replying, "I used to come here all the time with my family." At a sad look from me, he added, "And it has great food."

"Well that's good," I said, "Because I'm hungry."

"Good," he replied. We sat in silence for a little bit after that, before he started talking again.

"Have you ever been boating?" he asked.

I looked at him, confused. "Yes... why?"

"No reason..." he said with a sly smirk playing at his face.

"No reason? What's that supposed to mean? You can't just leave me hanging!"

"Actually, I can," he replied calmly.

"UGH!" I said, frustrated. "Why are you so secretive?" But he was spared having to answer by the waitress returning with the food.

It was served on a large plate, and was filled up nice and high. I looked at it for a moment, then looked up at Fang.

"We don't have to finish it, don't worry." He said.

"Fang. We have 2% bird genes, and you don't think we can handle a single plate of ribs? Puh-lease," I said, and we lapsed into silence as we ate. When we finished, he insisted on paying. I argued, as a good person does, but really I don't have a TON of money, so I was kinda glad for the whole gentlemanly act.

"So... back to the circus, then?" I asked.

"Not quite, he said, and he led us out of the restaurant and back into the woods, but took a sharp right this time. I didn't bother asking this time; I knew he wouldn't tell me. After probably a half mile, we emerged at a lake. There were tons of boats already out there, and they were all stationary towards the center of the waters. Fang led me to the boathouse, where he pulled out a key and unlocked a wooden canoe.

"This," he said, "is the rest of our night. Happy Fourth of July, Max." Of course! How could I have forgotten? Oh, what a patriot I am.** (A/N: Who doesn't like the day of celebrating Fours?)**

He dragged the boat out to the water, and we climbed in. We paddled over to the fleet of boats in the middle of Lake Lyn,** (A/N: TMI fans?)** and stopped the boat. It was strangely calm, being in the middle of a dark lake on a starry night. The waters gently rocked the boat as I waited for something to happen. Obviously, something was, because there wouldn't be all these boats here if there weren't, but I didn't know what. Suddenly, a flash of light erupted from a small island in the center of the lake. A big boom sounded, and a thousand sparkling flames drifted down from the sky like the gently swaying branches of a weeping willow tree. Fireworks.

They were beautiful, lighting up the starry sky and bursting with colorful sparks. Cheers erupted from the other boats, and children danced on the shore, waving mini American flags and smiling and giggling.. It was beautiful, and patriotic, and free. Laughter and happiness filled the air as more fireworks penetrated the dark sky. Fang and I sat next to each other, admiring the shining sky, and thinking. Thinking about today, and everything that happened on this day so many years ago, and how amazing it is that for just one night a year, everyone in the country can forget all their differences, and just celebrate our existence. Our freedom. Our life.

He hesitantly wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. I'm sure I was smiling like a lunatic, but Fang just pulled me tighter and whispered, "You are the most beautiful firework here." My hair rustled and his warm breath sent shivers down my shoulders as I wrenched my eyes away from the fireworks and pressed my lips to Fang's. As soon as our lips touched, the Grand Finale began, sending showers of sparks over our heads and illuminating the slight ripples on Lake Lyn. The oohs and ahhs were loud as the booming sounds of the fireworks assaulted the calm night sky and endless showers of multi coloured sparks and flames ignited in the still, cold air.

"Thank you, Fang," I murmured into his cheek, "Best date ever." He pulled back, smiling in relief. He opened his mouth to respond- JUST AS THE CANOE TIPPED OVER.

Fang fell backwards into the icy water, pulling me with him. The water was warmer than I expected, but I still struggled to swim to the surface. Large hands-Fang's hands- hauled me up and set me down on the boat. Fang laughed at my disheveled appearance and stated, "Nudge will not be happy."

I joined him a second later, and soon we were cracking up, pulling it together only long enough to look at each other again, and burst out laughing at the sight of the other's face. His hair was stuck to his face, his long eyelashes dripping water. I was sopping wet, mascara dripped down my face, and the flowy dress stuck to my body in odd places. The other boats had retreated, leaving the dripping wet mutant couple alone in the center of Lake Lyn. Although neither of us wanted to go back, we began rowing towards shore. The full moon allowed guidance for us to walk in a comfortable silence through the woods back to the circus. Fang walked me back to my trailer like a gentleman and kissed me goodnight on my doorstep.

"Tonight was amazing," he concluded, "Happy Fourth of July, Max. Goodnight." He walked away after kissing me again on the cheek, leaving me to wonder how on Earth I got so lucky.

* * *

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Chapter 11 should be up soon, or IF YOU GUYS WANT (which is currently just one person- thanks everlastingwolflove for understanding), we'll post the Max/Dylan BackStory. So... Talk to us!  
Love and normalness,  
Ella**


	13. Chapter 11: Warning

**A/N: Happy Father's Day, readers! We need 10 reviews/PM saying u want the Max/Dylan backstory of why he hates her... So review if u want the backstory or want us to keep updating as fast as we are ;) Enjoy this chappie!**

**Fly on,  
Lia and Kali**

* * *

**Ch 11: Warning**

I woke up with a ridiculous smile plastered on my face. The events of last night rushed into my mind, flooding me with a sense of happiness connected to Fang. I quickly changed into yoga pants and a shirt, ready for another day of training. Peeking outside, I decided to pull on a hoodie to keep me protected from the slight drizzle. The ominous clouds gave a sense of foreboding, encasing the world in a menacing shadow- ok, so I turned into a poet overnight. Don't judge. It's rude.

Anyway, I hustled over to the kitchen without locking my door. I mean, it was raining, and who would come into my trailer anyway? The scent of pancakes wafted through my nose, but the kitchen was completely empty except for the cook, AKA Iggy. Huh. Either everyone was sleeping or avoiding me. Hopefully the former.

"Morning, Iggs. We training today?" I asked casually, pouring myself a glass of Orange Juice.

"Maybe. We still have a while until the next show, so maybe we'll just veg and watch movies. No one will be in the mood for training today in this kind of weather." As if to emphasize his words, thunder shook the tent flaps, echoing in my ears. The rain was steadily picking up, and I was afraid the tents would blow over.

"Hopefully everyone else canmake it here alive," I said, worrying as the wind picked up.

"Don't worry," Iggy said as Maya and Nudge entered the kitchen, dripping wet although I'm sure they ran as fast as they could. Jeez, does anyone own an umbrella here? To answer my question, Fang walked in, completely dry.

"Hey fishies, sure you don't belong in the ocean," Fang chuckled, making his way over to me. He gave me a lingering kiss on my lips, briefly warming my chilled face. Maya glanced at Iggy and looked away, him doing the same. Soon, the rest of the circus had joined us, all except JJ.

"Well, I'm starting without her," I announced, scooping pancakes onto my plate. Iggy looked worriedly at Maya, who sat next to him. _Why are they so worried about JJ? _I thought. _It's not like she's really loved around here..._

"Well, she didn't show up for dinner last night, either," Angel filled Fang and me in, obviously reading my thoughts.

"Oh," Fang sighed, squeezing my hand under the table. We were thinking the same thing, _Was Brigid still in her trailer, then? _

"Maybe she just wants to be alone," Nudge said blandly, "We can check on her later. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

The mutants ate our food quietly as the rain pelted the tent.

"So, today is a relax day. We'll start training again tomorrow, hopefully the weather will permit. I'll set up the DVD player in here, and we can have a movie marathon. But first, who wants to check on JJ?"

Rachet and Holden volunteered **(A/N: as tribute! -Lia [**_**A**_** tribute, Katniss the caveman. -Kali])**, leaving the rest of us to pull beanbags to the TV and shuffle through the movie cabinet. For a mutant circus, they had quite a few of movies, so everyone split up, searching for four or six movies. Yes, **FOUR to SIX ( A/N: Yes, MORE Divergent and Lorien Legacies references.) **movies-we had a whole day to kill, ok? Fang and I took one corner, which looked like most of the animated crap. Fang held up My Little Pony's Adventures and I almost gagged.

"What? You don't enjoy watching ponies prance around? I, myself, find this whole set to be extremely amusing," he teased, pulled out stacks of pony crap. Ok, not pony _crap, _but you get my point.

"How about The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones?" **(A/N: This plot is in the near future, so they already have TMI on DVD. Be jelly. -Lia) **Maya considered, "The guy playing 'Jace' looks pretty hot." Iggy cringed at Maya's statement.

"Sure, we'll watch that first," Iggy covered, although I could tell he was a little pissed that Maya called some other guy hot. Fang pulled me onto his lap, and covered us in a blanket. We had already picked a few other movies and started The Mortal Instruments when I finally noticed what was bugging me.

"Hey guys? Um... where are Ratchet and Holden?" I asked hesitantly, noticing they had been gone for over 30 minutes

"OH CRAP!" Iggy yelled, and raced to the window facing Maya's trailer. Although the rain pounded on the ground outside, the rumbling of an engine could be heard, and I bounded from Fang's lap, the blanket falling to the floor. Racing out of the kitchen, I heard Fang following me towards the creepy white van that was pulling out of the parking lot. JJ's trailer door hung open, and I could see a trailer of blood smeared on the ground. I snapped out my wings and tried to lift off, but the rain was too strong, and lightning clapped down a few feet away. It was almost as if someone was controlling the weather, placing lightning to ensure I didn't follow the van. I stayed on the ground but hurried into JJ's trailer, hanging on to the slim hope that Rachet and Holden had not been captured by the awful Erasers.

Fang followed me into JJ's trailer, and we were greeted by a mess. It looked like a tornado had hit the room, and blood was splattered onto the floor and walls. We could tell that Brigid had been staying with JJ-a sleeping bag and piles of clothes were pushed off to one corner of the trailer. After quickly searching the room, we found nothing of interest or value. I decided that it was hopeless, JJ left nothing valuable behind, but a something shimmered on the desk. It was a ring with a piece of paper attached.

"Fang wait, we didn't check this," I called, and he came up behind me, breathing steadily onto my neck. It sent shivers down my back and the hair on my neck prickled, so I retorted, "Quit that!"

"Quit what? Breathing?" he chuckled nervously, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. I chose to ignore his comment and turned my attention to the ring, which looked vaguely familiar. I felt like I should know what it is, but I couldn't quite form a complete recollection of it. I decided to read the note instead.

_Maxie,_

_ I warned you there would be trouble, didn't I? And if you ever want to see your mother alive again, you better turn you and your boyfriend in. If you choose to kill your own mother, we will capture you anyway, and force you to watch as we mutilate your only family. You have one week until we are coming for you. I can't wait to torture you._

_ Yours always,_

_ Dylan_

HOLY *INSERT A SWEAR WORD OF YOUR CHOICE* THEY HAVE MY MOTHER. No, it can't be right, they would never hurt an innocent citizen. Then I thought, _of course they would, they are into _torturing_ and _mutilating_ kids! They would easily kill a woman to lure in her mutant daughter. _Tears welled up in my eyes- this was all my fault. The engagement ring, it was my mom's before my dad ran off with another girl. She had always worn it on a chain around her neck **(A/N: LIKE THE MORGENSTERN RING. -Lia) **My heart rate picked up and the barrier finally broke. Urgent, hot tears slipped down my face as warm arms encased around me. _Fang. _

"Shh... It'll be ok, Max. We'll get your mother out of there. We have a week, it's gonna be ok," he reassured me, but I could tell he was holding back his own questions about Dylan.

"NO. It's not going to be ok. Don't lie to me, Fang," I yelled, and ran out the door, still clutching the ring like it was dear life. The rain had lessened a bit, enough to allow me to fly. I shot straight in the air, ignoring the rest of the circus, who were calling out to me as they rushed to JJ's trailer.

I carefully zipped my mom's ring into the pocket of my hoodie. Even though she had cast me out, she was still my mother, and I was still her daughter. I wouldn't be living if it wasn't for her, and she had taught me to stay strong in the hardest times. She was engaged to my father before I was born, but he never showed up on the day of their wedding. He had ditched, leaving my mother with me in her belly- unknowingly. When I was born, my mom finally had a little bit of my dad to remember. She loved me like nothing else, and we were closer than most moms and daughters. She must have been devastated when I left, but she didn't believe it was me. She thought I was some alien who had destroyed her real daughter, but this was the real me, and she would have to deal with it.

I shot through the heavy clouds and into the open blue sky. I flew for hours, my brain zooming in and out of topics, focusing on Dylan, then my mom, then Fang, and back to Dylan. _Why was he working for the school? Why was he in charge of my capture? He must know someone in charge at the school. _

The sky eventually began to darken, and I decided it was time to face the mutants. Ha-ha... face the music- OH NEVERMIND. I flew down to the kitchen, my stomach's rumblings reminded me I hadn't eaten since breakfast. Everyone was gathered around the dinner table, eating frozen pizza. Apparently Iggy hadn't cooked. I took my usual seat next to Fang and ate in silence. I managed one piece until finally, "What was in there?" from Iggy.

"A mess," I started, but decided not to reveal Brigid to everyone. That would be for Iggy to hear later. "And a note from my ex-boyfriend saying they have my mother. And that Fang and I have a week to turn ourselves in before they kill her."

"Oh," Iggy said as he and everyone else absorbed the information. "Well, you're not going right? I mean, Fang and I have experienced what's in the School, and you're not going to turn yourself in to your ex-boyfriend just because you _think_-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH," I exploded, slamming my knife into the table, "You will NOT tell me what to do and treat me like a child. I will make my OWN decisions, thanks you very much."

"THAT IS MAHOGANY," Nudge gasped. **(A/N: Aww yeah! -Lia) **I left the room, and I could tell Fang was following me even though he was invisible.

"What do you want, Fang?" I ask, exasperated.

"Max, I know you feel, and I just came to-"

"How could you POSSIBLY know how I feel?" I jabbed, not recalling that he watched his whole family die. He turned away, hurt by my comment. "Fang-"

"I'm going to help you get her," he responded.

"No. I will not let you risk your life because of my mom. I am going to break her out-"

"You have no idea what you are up against, Max. And I am coming with you whether you like it or not. We are not turning ourselves in, we are going to break your mom, Holden, and Ratchet out of that filthy, disturbing place," he promised, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"Fang, are you sure? It's going to be pretty dangerous..."

"We are mutant bird-kids who train almost everyday. Do you really think we can't fight a few old men in glasses? Puh-lease," he said, mimicking my tone from the night before. What he doesn't say is it won't be old men in glasses, it will be bloodthirsty mutant wolves who are cruel enough to kill a boy's family in front of him. That's what we're up against. But as long as I get to see Dylan suffer and my mom survive, I will be in this to win in.

* * *

**Love and MAHOGANY**,  
**Effie Trinket**


	14. Chapter 12: Searching

**A/N: Hey y'all! So, we decided NOT to give you guys the backstory. The majority who reviewed didn't want it, and not a lot of you reviewed anyway. So... YOU MUST REVIEW. PLZ. Hm... We were considering posting FPOV of the date... But, of course, that won't be possible unless we get some feedback. Huh... seems odd, how that works. Readers reviesw, Lia and Kali are happy. Lia and Kali are happy, they like to write. They like to write, they post sooner. And more interesting. So... REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Love you guys SO MUCH. Just thought you should know.  
****Fly on,  
****Lia and Kali**

* * *

Chapter 12: Searching

Fang and I decided to start by going for a fly and seeing if the School was still where we'd seen it last. We took off the next day, flying in the general direction of the river, figuring that we'd see the building on the way, just like last time.

"Fang?" I asked, having to shout over the wind. He flew over towards me, and hovered over me so that we flew in a horizontal stack.

"Yes?" He answered, leaning down so he wouldn't have to yell.

I rolled my eyes. Show-off. "What if... What if the School's not there anymore? We'll have no way of knowing where they went, no way of finding Ratchet or Holden or my mom, not to mention breaking them out, and-"

Fang cut me off. "Max. Listen to me. We'll figure this out, OK? We will find the School, and we'll get everyone out alive."

"But what if-"

"Everything will be fine, Max. Everything will be fine." He reassured me. I was still anxious, but Fang had done this before, so I decided to trust him. For now.

"Fang, who do you think..." I trailed off, deciding it would be better not to ask.

"What?"

"I just... never mind. It was a stupid question."

He guessed, "Who do I think was controlling me?" I looked up at him sheepishly.

"Yeah..."

"I don't know," he replied. "I've given it some thought, and I can't think of anyone who has that power who would use it against me. The only people with mind related powers are Angel and Nudge. Nobody else could, unless they got new powers."

"But... there are more of us out there, right? Mutants? I mean, you found the rest of the circus, so there are obviously some people like us out there somewhere."

"It's possible," he said, "but unlikely. Experimenting on people is dangerous, and gets a lot of attention. It's difficult for them to keep track of us, let alone a whole population. So, I think they'd try to keep the numbers down."

"Do you think maybe it's..."

"Who?"

"Never mind. It's impossible. You can't be experimented on twice, right? Given two abilities?"

"Well, I have wings AND can go invisible..."

I blushed, embarrassed I'd forgotten my boyfriend's powers. "Oh... sorry."

"It's fine," he shrugged. "So, who do you think it might have been?"

"Just... nobody. It was stupid. Forget it..."

He looked at me, then shrugged-or as much as a person can shrug while flying. "Okay... We're almost there anyways." We slowed down a bit, and I flew out from under him. I was getting uncomfortable. We kept flying, and soon the spot where the building had been was in sight. Yeah, that's right. Had been. It was now a ruined structure, scorched and crumbling. There were a few walls left intact, but the rest of the School was ashes and burnt rubble. We glanced at each other, and he pulled into a dive. I followed swiftly.

We landed right by the old doorstep of the building. I walked in, Fang following close behind. The singed wood and tile crunched under our feet as we walked, leaving footsteps in the ashes.

"Well..." Fang said, "It looks like they might have moved location."

I looked at him, flashing my Ultimate Glare of Death and Destruction. "No shit, Sherlock."

We split up to search different parts of the burned down building, to see if we could find anything worth saving, anything that might provide a clue as to where they went. I took the left, him the right, and we began searching. I sifted through endless piles of rubbish, finding nothing of interest. I finally came upon a mahogany desk (Why is everything here made of mahogany? Weird.) that seemed fairly untouched by the flames. I began opening drawers. Top left: empty. Top right: empty. Middle left: empty. Middle right: empty. Not bothering to close the other drawers as I went, I looked in the other two drawers. Both empty. I sighed, and stood up straight. I heard Fang coming in my direction, and looked up.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yes, actually." I brightened slightly. "Not anything helpful, really, but something worth seeing all the same..." he trailed off.

"Bring it here, let's have a look," I sighed. It was a piece of paper, written in quick, sloppy handwriting that I recognized immediately. Dylan. I took the paper and began to read. Luckily, it was and short. Nice try, birdies. -D I finished, and looked back up at Fang.

"Well, shoot." I said in a western accent. Don't ask.. I do accents when I'm nervous, frustrated, or anxious.** (A/N.. Pfff, no I wasn't talking about me... Ok, maybe a little... -Kali)**

I looked down at the desk, and sighed. "I guess we'd better head-" I stopped. Something caught my eye. A piece of paper, sticking up out of the drawer's lining. "What..." I mused. I bent over and peeled back the green lining, Fang watching me as I went. It revealed... a whole stack of papers. "Fang, I found something. Go check the other drawers while I flip through this."

I sat down and began looking through the papers. I was reminded of when I was little, and my mother used to get the newspapers every day. I'd sit on her lap in the big leather chair and read with her, and as she finished I'd flip the pages and we'd start the next. It was basically how I'd learned to read. I barely processed the sound of Fang opening and closing drawers, of linings being ripped and torn from the wood to which they'd been attached for who knows how long.

Focusing on the papers, I realized that they weren't really much that would help us. They weren't instructions, or warnings, or anything of the sort. They were journals.

March 28, 2008

We received another child today. The parents were young, and didn't want the baby boy. This one won't just have powers, though. It'll be special. This baby is going to lead the revolution, start a whole new race, dominate the world. We'll give it wings, and it'll be the most powerful being to ever walk the earth, and it will use his power to rule all of humanity. The measly humans will be its slaves, but we will be gone by then.

I stopped reading. I couldn't bare to see any more of the awful things they planned to do. Scientists? More like evil dictators, I thought.

"Fang?" I called, realizing that the papers could only mean one of three things. "You might want to see this. I think... Well, just read some first."

He came over and sat down next to me, taking the papers from my hand as he did so. He began to read, and I could see his expression change from slightly disappointed to outraged, to disgusted, to confused. "You think..." He trailed off, not able to bear what we were both thinking.

"I think they meant you, Fang. I think they were talking about you." I said quietly, and looked up at him. He stood up slowly.

"We should go back now. We can read the rest of these later, with Iggy and Maya." I tucked the journal entries into my hoodie, checking to make sure they were secured.

"Ok," I said, and we took off towards the sky. I let him fly ahead, knowing he'd want some space. I also needed time to think. It might not be him... maybe there're more of us, like I thought before. Maybe there are more people with wings. I thought to myself. Then I remembered the whole, it will rule the world thing. WTH? What are these people planning? The zombie apocalypse? Sure sounds like it... Geez. I'm sarcastic even in my own head.

We touched down right outside the big top, hoping that Iggy might be inside training. We were right.

"Iggy?" I called, walking in. I felt a wrist on my hand, pulling me back. Fang.

"Wait, Max," he said quietly. "I think... I think that we should read through them first. I don't want to worry Iggy any more than he already is, unless it's really important. We already know they want me, and it doesn't really matter what for."

"Fang, I'm not sure..."

"Please, Max." He sounded so broken, and helpless that I had to oblige.

"Ok," I finally said.

"Thank you," he whispered. "We still need help finding the School, though. Iggy is good with technology, so he can help with that."

"So... we tell him it's burned down, ask him for help, but don't tell him we found anything else there."

"Exactly."

"Ok," I said, walking back inside the tent. "Iggy?" He grunted in reply. Well then. "We need your help... You see, Fang and I went back to look at the School today," his head snapped up. "And it's burned down. In ashes. Relocated. And we need to find the new one. Fast."

-MY-NAME-IS-NIKO-AND-I'M-A-LINE-

The only sounds in the dark room were the soft clicking of the keys on the keyboard and a gentle hum of the computer. Everything else was tense, and silent. Iggy was frantically searching the internet, hacking websites, trying to locate the new School. He's been at it for hours now, searching phrase after phrase, finding link after link, following dead leads, hacking computers, tracking devices, but everything he found seemed to lead to the same thing. A blank page with an error message that read, We're sorry, the page you were looking for is no longer accessible. (Error 4460.)"

We tried searching the message, typing in Error 4460, but every Error Pages link we found was the same: Errors 0001-4459, but no such thing as 4460. It seemed as if the webpage that we were trying to access simply did not exist. Iggy eventually decided that maybe it was a sort of coverpage, and that there's a hidden link in it. But every code he tried, every hacking system in the book, failed. There was no information at all whatsoever on the School. And there was nothing we could do about it.

"Sorry, guys," Iggy sighed. "There's no trace of them. Anywhere." Fang looked up.

"Well, then I guess there's only one thing we can do." Iggy nodded solemnly, and I looked from one to the other in confusion.

"What..." I started, but Iggy held up a hand to silence me.

"Bring in Nudge." Fang stood up and silently left the room, probably to go get Nudge. I looked at Iggy, confused. "Nudge is the Queen of computers. See, her hypnotism not only extends to people. She can see everything that's ever been on a computer, what sites it's visited, who's used it, just by looking at it. So, it's possible that she'll be able to get in."

"But... why were you and Fang acting so weird about it?" I asked.

"Ehh... It's just fun to freak out the newbie." He said with a shrug. He was spared a death glare and lecture by the entrance of Fang and Nudge into Iggy's trailer.

"You called?" She said to Iggy, keeping up the weird mood thing and making her voice all mysterious and fortune-teller-y.

"Lady Nudge of Technology, we are in need of your assistance," he said in a deep voice, bowing down to her. She barely stifled a giggle.

"And what, good sir, do you expect me to assist you with?" She raised one eyebrow and made her way slowly toward the computer.

"We beg of you to use your super-techno-nerd skills and hack the encoded website put forth on this computer."

She drawled, "I see... But surely, you do not expect this to be an easy task? Simple, and quick? For it is certainly not," She eyed the computer warily, "However, I shall help you. But only because if I don't, you could kick me out at any moment." And she sat down at the computer, suddenly serious. Fang, Iggy and I watched with bated breath as she closed her eyes, and rested her fingertips on the screen. Suddenly, she smiled.

"Really, Iggs? I expected more of a challenge, considering you couldn't get it."

"You mean..."

"Of COURSE I can get in! How DARE you even begin to doubt my abilities!" She screeched, hunching over the screen and began to type on the keyboard, senseless letters and numbers flashing across the screen. Coded messages, maybe, or just plain randomness. Iggy exhaled in understanding.

"Ohhh..." Fang and I just looked at eachother, brows furrowed in confusion. He shrugged, and we turned to watch Nudge as she typed furiously, her fingers flying across the keyboard.

Finally, the blank error message disappeared from the screen. "My work here is finished, muchachos." Nudge said, and she got up and left. The screen remained blank.

"What the..." Iggy mused. Just then, a new page flashed open. The top of the page had a logo on it. It was a human, looming over a herd of various animals. They were all on their knees, giving the impression that the human was... above them. I've seen that before... I thought, as my mind flashed to the memory of the plane flying above me the day Fang and I had first seen the school. Below the logo, it read: Multi moriuntur, ut vivere valentis. Diu schola. I had taken Latin long enough to know what it said, even before Iggy read it out loud. "Many must die, in order for the strongest to live. Long live the School."

"I think," Fang started, "We've found it."

* * *

**Where's the school? WTF is that disugusting motto? WHERE IS MAX'S MOMMA? I don't know... Ok, I do. But YOU don't. Review with crazy theories, we don't ever criticize! Also put in... your favorite Band/Singer.  
Love and- NO DON'T CONNECT THE RED WIRE WITH THE GREE- *BOOM* n one. IDIOT!  
-Gazzy.**


	15. Chapter 13: Journals

**A/N: Heeeyyyyy fantastic readers! Sooooo... here's an infromational chappie. And it's looonnnnngggggg. Review or PM with any questions. Thx for all the reviews! We love u guys! You made our day when we saw 81 reviews :)  
Fly on,  
Lia and Kali**

* * *

**Ch. 13: Journals**

_December 12, 2007: James_

_ The last experiment was a failure. The cold-blooded reptile just didn't mix with a warm-blooded mammal. Oh well. I'm considering dropping the DNA-recombinant thing. It seems easier to... enhance... the human elements rather than replace them. We found a new formula today, one that activates the switch in our genes that connects us with nature. It brings the human senses in contact with the greater ones. The first one we'll experiment on will have the powers of fire. He will help us on our mission, striking terror into the hearts of cities, weeding out weak from strong. He will be a valuable weapon, when we succeed.  
__9:06 PM -Anne_

_January 3, 2008: James_

_ Ann's experiment was a success. We found a 8-year-old boy, one who was good with fire, and strong in his muscles as well as his mind. He reacted well to the shots. He can now summon, control, spread, and tame any kind of flame. I saw him wake up to it. He burnt down the house. Killed his own family, this one. He will be important. Once he has grown up, he will side with us. He will understand why he can never be one of the humans, and he will aid us in our plan. His new name? Ignite.  
__10:18 PM, -Jeb_

_February 16, 2008: Nicholas_

_ I discovered something new in the labs today. A bird, as an embryo, is strikingly similar to a human. Upon further investigation, I found that the genes in a bird's wings are only slightly different from that of a smooth human back. It will be very simple- dangerous, but simple, to substitute the bird genes for the human. This creature, though it may not survive, will be the start of something great. You know what we say... Many must die in order for the strongest to live.  
__8:46 PM -Anne_

_March 28, 2008: Nicholas_

_We _received _a child today. The parents were young, and didn't want the baby boy, so they brought him to us. This one won't just have powers, though. It'll be special. This baby is going to lead the revolution, start a whole new race, dominate the world. We'll use Anne's latest discovery, give it wings, and it'll be the most powerful being to ever walk the earth, and it will use his power to rule all of humanity. The measly humans will be its slaves, but we will be long gone by then.  
__3:38 PM -Jeb_

_March 30, 2008: Nicholas_

_ We swapped the boy's genes yesterday. He squirmed more than the others, fought us. That's good. The way he fought the pain shows he will be strong. He woke up today with wings. Anne's formula worked. This boy will be amazing. But he has to be trained. So we'll raise him here, test what he's capable of and find his limits. Then we'll leave him with the rest of them. He will be raised by Anne, then be 'captured' later on so we can get him back. We'll let him escape, and his 'family' will all die. Except Anne, of course. She'll fake her own death. The boy's name will be Fang.  
__5:29 PM -Jeb_

_August 14, 2008: Maximum_

_ Jeb has finally convinced his fiancee. She will give up her daughter for the cause, but Jeb said he will leave her anyway once we have the 8 year old girl, Max. Now that I am carrying his new baby, I forced him to break up with Dr. Martinez. Because my formula worked on the boy Nicholas, we will be breeding more of the Avian-hybrids. They are the strongest around age 8, so Max's procedure will be in a few weeks. We will keep the child here, testing and training her until she is 16. We will then release her into the world, implanting fake memories to see how she copes with "living a normal life" with wings.  
__7: 54 PM -Anne_

_September 4, 2008: Maximum_

_ Max has been in the recovery unit for a week. Her procedure was successful, but her mind was resisting the brainwashing methods. Her hippocampus- the area of holding memories- is much larger and more powerful than others. Twisting her memories will be harder, and erasing them permanently will be almost impossible. She will most likely be able to recall fragments or slivers at a time if she concentrates hard enough. I may have to surgically remove parts of her brain, but that will be dangerous, so Anne suggested weekly treatments to implant the false memories. Embedding emotions attached to those memories will be difficult, because she did not actually experience the events, so she may be confused about which memories are real or not real.  
__11:56 PM -Jeb_

_October 26, 2008: Alexander and Jonathan Christopher_

_ I think I have made yet another amazing discovery. I found that water is the source of gravity. It generates an electric pull that connects to the air, forming the pull that keeps us here on earth. We have tried multiple times to create a being with antigravity, and all attempts have failed. As have all attempts for a human that can breathe under water. However, if the water and the gravitational pull balance each other out, then maybe two people who balance each other out will be able to handle the change. Twins.  
__4:15 AM -Anne_

_October 30, 2008: Alexander and Jonathan Christopher_

_ The experiment on the twins was a success. One has anti gravity, and one can breathe underwater. They don't know it yet, though. Well, one does. He woke up floating on the ceiling. The other... we'll have to figure out a way to show him his ability. When he does, however, it will be amazing. Or deadly. Whichever one, the result will be interesting. If one dies, will the other survive? The anti-gravity boy, now called Ratchet, will be more valuable to us. Therefore we will kill the other one, Holden, and see if he keeps his power, or if the balance is so upset that it will disappear completely.  
__2:49 PM -Jeb_

_July 18, 2009: Monique_

_Another case was submitted today. The parents said they couldn't take the burden of carrying this child. She has a brain problem, where she sees things that aren't really there. Schizophrenia. This would be a perfect chance to use the DNA from that boy a few years ago-the one who had an overactive imagination. I'm sure we can create a Human who can control the minds of others, which will be invaluable in persuading others to join our cause. She will be most talented in hypnotizing a single being, but I am positive it is also possible to allow her to broadcast messages across the entire world, which could force millions-or billions- to follow us in commanding the world.  
__10:38 PM -Anne_

_July 26, 2009: Monique_

_ The procedure was successful... Her mind was in a perfect state for manipulation, and we were able to twist her frontal lobe to make her want to control others. She reacted well; her brain capacity is much higher than normal because her frontal lobe is stronger, due to the Schizophrenia. _It_ will make decisions to make others see the imaginary world, not her. I watched as she woke up the next morning, and forced her family to stop breathing. She killed her own family because her residual Schizophrenia twisted her into thinking they were her enemies. She will never know that her own blood died at her hand. The boy's DNA adapted well in her cells, and I'm sure she will always have an overactive imagination. She will be called Nudge, as she can _nudge_ her way into other people's minds and manipulate their wills.  
__4:36 PM -Jeb_

_August 5, 2009: Zephyr_

_ We have found a young boy who is fascinated by water. He was seen manipulating water into large waves, and Jeb and I are interested to push his limits even farther. I am sure we can manipulate his power to the opposite element, fire too. He will be able to change the molecular structure of water and fire, allowing him to be invincible to fire, and walk on water. I believe he will be the only one who can do this, he will not be able to change the molecules for other people. It will make him indestructible to fire, gaining us an advantage if there is war soon.  
__6:46 PM -Anne_

_August 13, 2009: Zephyr_

_ The boy is adapting well to his powers. HIs ability has stretched to fire, as Anne predicted, and he also has a unique talent of mimicking voices. The single flaw in this case is his digestive system. His body unknowingly changes the molecular structure of nutrients and other body substances, producing excess gas and waste. Anne is working on a formula, but I doubt we can eliminate that problem without taking away his other power. He's developed a nickname among us, and I think it'll stick. The Gasman.  
__7:09 PM -Jeb_

_August 14, 2009: Angelica_

_ We have located the boy's biological sister and are planning to giver her the power to read minds. She has the uncommon disease Synesthesia, so her brain confuses senses. She can already tell people's true emotions when they speak, so the procedure will just extend her abilities further. We will enhance her parietal lobe, which associates movement and orientation, and we will manipulate her occipital lobe which is associated with visual processing. This will allow the child to read others minds and also communicate within their brain with pheromones and brain signals.  
__4:46 PM -Anne_

_August 17, 2009: Angelica_

_ The procedure was complete, but Angelica has not yet adapted mind communication. The staff were cautioned to block their thoughts at all times, especially now that her training has begun. I am confident she will perfect mind communication within a few weeks. Her enlarged lobes are coping well and we have estimated her brain is 5 to 6 million years more evolved than most human brains. I call her my Angel because she looks sweet, and yet possesses a power greater than believable for such a young girl.  
__2:34 PM -Jeb_

_September 23, 2009: Maya_

_ We have finally found a girl who, with some DNA enhancements, will be able to take the form of anything. Jeb discovered the part of the brain in charge of structural and molecular development, and this child is much more advanced than any other we have ever seen. As a result, she goes through identity crises, trying to fit in with her advanced brain. We believe she will be able to change form at any given time after we enhance her skin and train her how to focus on the aspects of the person she wants to change into.  
__4:57 PM -Anne_

_September 27, 2009: Maya_

_ Maya has progressed greatly, and can morph without holding anything that belongs to the person. Her skin is coping well, and while in different forms, her voice and personality change with her. With more training, I hope she will be able to hold form longer than one day. This will provide a great advantage to us, much faster than cloning or DNA transfering. We will continue to call her Maya, because she has no true corporeal form, therefore no true name. Maya is just one of the many characters she will be able to play for us.  
__8:19 PM -Jeb_

_November 6, 2009: Emily_

_ While collecting DNA samples at the zoo, we found a young girl who is extremely attached to animals. Jeb was sure we could enhance her into someone who can communicate and maybe even persuade animals. Much like Angelica, she has an extremely advanced brain, but there is no way to ensure her occipital lobes will not dismiss her conversation with animals as imaginary or unreal.  
__7:14 PM -Anne_

_November 14, 2009: Emily_

_ Emily procedure was successful, but we are still monitoring her occipital lobes to ensure they will not twist her communication signals as false. Anne is worried this girl may suffer from hallucinations or fantasize about unreal occurrences with animals. I think her mind might begin to blur communication with animals and humans. We are worried she may become mute, and refuse to talk to humans, diving into a world of communication with animals only. I will call her Star, although I had high hopes for her, she is like a falling star in that she is beautiful, but also unpredictable and dangerous.  
__5:48 PM -Jeb_

_December 16, 2009: Katherine _

_ I've found yet another human enhancement that will change society forever. In this case, the young girl we're experimenting on will inherit increased strength. Her muscles will be developed differently, so that they are naturally stronger than an average human. If the procedure works, Katherine should have the strength to throw an object from 0-2000 pounds over 3000 miles, or 4828 km. She will be stronger than any human ever to exist, and will use her feminine superiority to dominate any male who tries to out do her. The only thing I'm not sure about is how her external appearance will react to the change. I guess we'll just see.  
__9:34 PM -Anne_

_January 2, 2010: Katherine_

_ The strong girl experiment was a success. She woke up no different than before, but upon watching her, she is stronger than any normal human should be. She broke her pencils in school by just touching them to the paper, and she dominated her entire class in PE. Her mile was 2:05. She was gaped at and glared at, and ran away as planned. If everything goes correctly, she will learn to harness her power and use it to rule the world. We'll call this one Kate for short; Katherine is just too... elegant for her, now that she's been enhanced.  
__6:44 PM -Jeb_

_April 6, 2010: Jessamine_

_ We have found a young girl with an extremely large cortex and cerebellum, allowing her to have control over things she does not possess. We are planning on harnessing her power to develop telekinesis. She will be able to move things with her mind after we alter her occipital lobe-this will ensure her mind stays active and she will not fall into a stupor while trying to move things. This experiment is fairly easy, but training time will be extended to allow full development of telekinesis.  
__3:24 PM -Anne_

_April 24, 2010: Jessamine _

_ After a couple weeks of practice, Jessamine's telekinesis has advanced at an alarming rate. We are actually worried her mind will not be able to handle lifting objects in the future. She is also extremely flexible, but Anne believes that is not due to our experiments. Jessamine can lift things up to 10 times her size, and can carry multiple items at a time. My hypothesis is that her mind is not fully developed, therefore accepting the fact that it can lift things without physical movement. I do not believe her power will last, but I will keep testing her limits. Her name will be JJ, because she will be nothing but a follower; even though she has power, her mind is not strong enough to use it on her own. She would be great as a second-in-command, or even a soulmate, for the winged boy. But not to lead. She's Just Jessamine. Nothing more, nothing less.  
__8:39 PM -Jeb_

* * *

**Review with your favorite dessert! Or questions/ comments about the journals!**

**Love and I AM AN EVIL MASTERMIND,  
Anne**


	16. Chapter 14: Whitecoats Part One

**A/N: Hola! So... let's hear it for fast updating! Woo-Hoo! Here are the answers to your questions:**

**Daringgg:   
Q-When did the School burn down?  
A-After the whitecoats captured Max's mom, Ratchet, and Holden, they burned it down.  
Q-Why was Max given wings at the beginning, but the journal said she was given wings and held in captivity since age 8?  
A-The whitecoats captured her and gave her wings at age 8, then held her captive. They released her at the beginning of the story, when she is 16, and erased her memory, implanting fake ones so she thinks she lived a normal life, when she was really at the school for 8 years.**

**Fiona Siona:  
Q-Do they all have fake memories?  
A-The whitecoats surgically enhanced them at the School, then trained them all until they were 16. Then, at the beginning of the story, they were all released with fake memories, when they had really been at the School for a while.**

**RockerBabe414:  
Q-Whose POV was the last chapter in?  
A-Those were the journals Max and Fang found, written in Anne and Jeb's POV. Max and Fang had read all of those journals, so it was them reading Anne and Jeb's stuff.**

**PeaceLoveHappinness2000:  
Q-Did they program JJ to fall in love with Fang? Like Dylan with Max?  
A-No. The whitecoats MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE erased JJ's memory of her training and surgery. While she was training, the whitecoats had told her they would make a strong, leading couple in the "rebellion against humans." So she always wanted to be with him**

**Review with any other comments/questions. And review if you like roller coasters or not :)**

**Fly on,  
Lia and Kali**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Whitecoats Part One**

Fang, Iggy, and I spent the next few hours searching the School's website, scouring every line for details about their location. In the end, Iggy found coordinates at the very bottom of the "About Us" page. It seemed odd to write an autobiography of these people, considering a majority of their job is to mutilate kids and plot a complete overthrow of the society today.

We plotted the points, dismayed to discover that their headquarters have not, in fact, moved farther away. It was closer. About 30 miles, to be exact. WAY too close. Fang and I decided to scope the area by air while Iggy filled in the rest of the circus about the situation. We planned to meet in the forest near the School in two hours, with the other mutants ready for a battle to break Ratchet, Holden, and my mom out.

"You ready?" Fang asked as we marched onward the weapons room. Yes, the mutant circus owned a weapons room. It is hidden under the costume room, probably why I've never noticed it before. Fang peeled the rug off the ground, revealing a set of dug-out stairs leading to a dark room below. I grabbed a flashlight from the costume table, illuminating the dank descent to the weapons room. I followed Fang underground, running my hand along the stone wall. Fang clicked on his flashlight too, and soon we stood in a small space-about 8 feet by 8 feet. Knives, clubs, and even guns lined the walls, covering most of the stone. A small toolbox labelled "Bullets" sat on top of a small dresser with four drawers. Fang opened one of them, labelled "Whips." I stood behind him, peeking at the vast assortment of deadly weapons, and one in the back of the drawer glinted, catching my eye. I reached over Fang's shoulder, scooping up the gleaming golden whip. I wrapped it around my wrist, marvelling as it conformed around my arm.

"Fang, can I keep this whip?" I asked, running my hand over the base. Small letters were inscribed in the handle, and I could barely make out "Isabelle Lightwood." Huh. That was a pretty name for someone with a deadly weapon.

"Um... yeah, I guess." He said. Obviously he didn't recognize it, judging by the confused look on his face. Fang pulled down a box of knives. He grabbed a long one, a short one, a curved one, a dagger, and a middle-length one with a curved blade and a hilt made of... Carved bone? Ew! **(A/N like Lena's!)** Fang stashed them quickly in his belt and moved on, grabbing a bow and two sheaths of arrows. I grabbed a few swords and sheaths, a rifle, and a couple more knives.

"We ready?" I asked, walking over to Fang.

"Let's do this," he said, walking over toward the exit.

"Really? 'Let's do this?' Real original, Fang." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He didn't respond, only began walking up the steps. We emerged into the costume tent, and exited quickly, half-running half-walking to the woods, where we'd meet the rest of the fighters and organize an attack.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Yes, Max?" he responded.

"Should we tell the others about the journals? I mean, after all of this?" I had, once again, slipped into a British accent. I couldn't help it; I was worried.. I mean, on the one hand, _I'd_ want to know where I came from. On the other hand, now that I did, I was pissed and scared and nervous and almost wishing I didn't know.

"Yes," he responded strongly. "The truth, no matter how much it hurts, is always better than the not knowing. Always," he finished, looking away. We trekked the rest of the way in silence.

When we arrived, everyone was already there, either pacing, sitting down and muttering to themselves, or doing a mix of the two- Pace, sit down, stand, pace and mutter, pace and mutter, sit, stand, etc.

They all looked up when we arrived. We didn't say a word as we divided up the weapons- we didn't have to. Everyone knew what they were in for.

Once the weapons were all held in hands or stashed in belts, Fang and I addressed the mutants. "Okay. So here's how it's gonna go..."

**-EVIL LINE. NOW YOU DON'T KNOW THE PLAN.-**

Fang finished explaining the plan, the groups began to divide up. I took off, flying over the School, careful to avoid all the security cameras. Fang went around the back to the other side, doing the same on the opposite half of the school. We met in the middle, and flew back to the group of mutants waiting patiently in the wood for our return. We quickly relayed any information of any importance.

"There're two erasers standing guard at the front door, and security cameras on both upper corners of the door frame. The only way inside are ID tags on the uniforms, so people going in through there, try not to break those, and take them from the guards. There are about 6 cameras on all 4 sides of the building, but none on the ceiling, which is good for Fang and me. There are four windows on each side, and all windows are flanked by a camera and alarm, so be sure to SHATTER THE BEJESUS OUT OF IT BEFORE YOU BREAK ANY WINDOWS."

Fang took over, "The cells are barred and each one is locked. However, there is only one eraser guarding the control box that controls the cells. AND BE CAREFUL BECAUSE THE CELLS ARE ELECTRIFIED," he whisper-yelled, "one touch to the bars, and you'll be human popcorn in a matter of seconds." He looked at me. "Anything we forgot?"

"STAY ALIVE, DAMMIT." I said in my best Haymitch imitation.** (A/N LOL)** _Oh lord, here come the accents._

"Got it," Iggy mumbled, "Okay guys, and be sure to free all the people you see, not including erasers and whitecoats."

I turned towards Fang, hoping this won't be the last time I see him alive. I give him a quick peck on the cheek, then whisper in his ear, "I love you, Fang."

"I love you too," he whispered back, pulling me into an embrace.

"Break it up lovebirds, and that INCLUDES you, Iggy and Maya." We looked up as Nudge said this, to see Iggy and Maya hugging tightly and whispering reassurances in each other's ears. They pulled away, and stood apart, blushing.

"Alright guys." Fang said solemnly. "Let's go."

**Fang POV **

I walked slowly toward the building, my mind whirring the whole way. _Was this a mistake? Was I making the wrong choice? No. This is the best way to get Max's mom back- and Ratchet and Holden..._I sped up, and arrived at the front doors in no time. The erasers, who had been talking to each other, looked up. Upon seeing me, they instantly pulled knives from their belts.

"No need, boys," I said calmly. They just looked at each other, confused, then back at me. They didn't lower their knives. "I said, there's no need for knives."

"That cocky, are you?" Eraser #1 snarled. He took a step forward. "Well I'm here to tell you, there's no way that one," _Ew. Dog breath. _"tiny," _Ok, OUT OF MY FACE_, "mutant," he spat the last word like a curse, spraying me with saliva. "can beat all of us. Or didn't you learn that last time, Nicholas Wayland?"

I surveyed him calmly. "Don't come any closer, or I might change my mind." I wiped his spit off my face. "See, I'm turning myself in."

**I****ggy POV**

I led Gazzy, Angel, and Kate to the edge of the woods. We crouched behind a tree, watching Fang. _Wait... what was he doing?_ He looked tense, ready to spring. He couldn't attack them! It wasn't apart of the plan... Then he went inside, the guards flanking behind him. Quickly, I motioned for the group to run forward.

Crouched over, we dashed in between shadows, avoiding the camera's sight. We made it to the building, and pressed flat against it and we made our way across the wall. Gazzy and my pockets were filled with bombs, all programmed to go off in exactly two hours. Any mistakes in the plan, and everyone inside could die. It was a risk we had to take.

"Wait!" Angel whisper-shouted. "DOWN, DOWN, DOWN!" We all crouched low just as the sound of footsteps came nearer. _The window was open._ The person stood there for what seems like forever. Finally, Angel motioned for us to stand. _That was close._ We reached the back door, and found it locked. "Crap!" I whispered.

"Seriously, Ig? Y'all're cursin' over a _locked door, with a group of FOUR MUTANTS RIGH' BEHIND YOU?" _Kate walked over to the door, and ripped off the handle, exposing the lock beneath it. She shoved the lock back, and the door swung open.

"You do realize you could have just kicked the door in, right?" Gazzy questioned.

"There're people here, dimwitt. People have ears!" She stormed away, the rest of the group following her. I guess she's taken over the lead role, then. We walked up and down sterile white hallways, Gaz and I placing bombs on the walls every here and there. The smell of the School was awful. It was like bleach and rubbing alcohol, attempted to be covered up by a chemical-y flower smell. It was awful. Occasionally, we stopped and Angel reached out to see if anyone was nearby. Once, she missed someone's mind, and their footsteps were coming down the hall before we had time to change direction. We all opened a random door and stuffed ourselves in, hoping to God that no one was in there. Thankfully, it was a broom closet. However, there was a janitor in there. A very scared, confused janitor staring at us with wide eyes. Kate fixed that problem with a fist to the temple. He should be out for several days. We waited with bated breath until Angel was 200% positive that there was no one coming.

"Let's go," I whispered, pretty much back in charge. We continued walking, looking in windows and placing bombs as we went. The School seemed like an endless maze of corridors and doors that led nowhere. We stopped outside each one, Angel listening for Dr. M.'s mind waves. Finally, she found her.

"In here!" she whispered. We all looked at Kate, who pulled out a black marker. She drew a small ring around the door handle, marking this door so that the other group could find it later. Then we passed it, and continued walking and dropping bombs like there was no tomorrow. And for all we knew, there wasn't one.

* * *

**Sooo... that was Part One of the Intense Battle...**

**Love and Yes, I can rip handles off doors-Can you?  
Kate**


	17. Chapter 14: Whitecoats Part Two

**A/N: HOLA! Sorry 'bout that cliffie... Actually, I'm not. No offense. BTW, we love you guys. Seriously. _Ninety-five_ reviews, total? YOU ARE AWESOME! Ok, onto business. A few of you asked questions, so we will now answer them.  
PeaceLoveHappiness2000 asked: Is Fang by any chance related to Jace in some way?  
A: That, ultimately, is up to you, but we like to think they are, considering they're both SO HOT. I mean, how could they _not_ be realted? 3. But really, we just wanted to use the name.  
Peace of the world asked: Where is Max?  
A: Not quite sure what you're asking here. If you mean in the last chapter, then she was narrating at the very beginning, and we'll see a bit more of her here. But she was just in the woods, lying low while everyone else played their part.  
Ok, so enjoy the chapter, and feel free to review with questions, theories, praises, angry notes about cliffies, etc. :D Love y'all!  
Fly On,  
Lia and Kali**

* * *

Maya POV - - -

We made sure that everyone else was out of sight and the guards were back in position before we began walking toward the School.

"Good luck," I whispered to Max, as Nudge, Star, and I left the woods and walked confidently towards the front doors. I didn't look back. We reached the guards, who were looking at us in a stupid confusion. "Wha..."

"Excuse me?" I said, in a high-pitched voice. "Is there, like, a bathroom in here? I like, really really really have to pee!" Nudge and Star stood behind me, nodding in consent. We seemed like any other average teenage clique. The Erasers seemed stupefied.

"Uh... er..." One of them stuttered. The other elbowed him in the stomach. "No... This is- er- authorized personnel only."

Star stepped forward, running her hands through her long blond hair. "Are you sure? Because, like, we really don't like waiting, and, like, um... er..." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "She's on her period..." He instantly turned red as a tomato, and I had to pretend to yawn and put my hand over my mouth to conceal my laughter. He turned to the other guard, and told him what Star had said. They appeared to be arguing, so I tapped my foot and popped my gum.

"Um..." Eraser #2 said, "We... er... can't let you in. Sorry."

I turned to Nudge and Star, rolling my eyes. "UGH! Guys are, like, so stupid! Why do they, like, have no feelings? It's, like, so upsetting!" I began to fake cry on Star's shoulder, and she patted my hair and whispered, "Sh..." in my ear. Then she began saying quickly, "It's working. Keep going, they're really confused and their faces are so hilarious!" She glared at them over my shoulder as Nudge stepped up.

"You IDIOTS! Do you SEE what you did? Now she's crying, stupid! Apologize! NOW!" She barked. She couldn't use hypnotism, because they'd know it was her, so we had to count on her natural bossiness to get us through this one.

"We... uh..." The erasers looked at eachother, and said, "We're.. uh.. sorry we can't let you in, but it really is a restricted area-'

I whirled around, a mask of fake anger on my face. "BUT? But, but, but, that's all I ever hear. All I ask," *fake sob*, "Is for a SIMPLE apology," *fake cry*, "And what do I get? EXCUSES! Well, I'm tired of them OK? TIRED!" I yelled, trying reeeaaallly hard not to laugh at the stunned looks on their faces. I looked up to see a streak of brown fly over head. Just a little longer... "And now you've RUINED my vacation. UGH! I HATE you guys!" I heaved one last fake sob and turned away from them, to face Nudge and Star. Star patted my hair, and Nudge walked up to the Erasers, just as the alarms inside went off.

"Oh, and one last thing... My name is Nudge," She said, as Star and I stopped pretending and turned around. "And this is Star and Maya, though you may know us as the mutants." And with that, she pushed the first one's nerve, sending him toppling down, and then hit the second one in the temple before he could process what had happened. "Let's go get Dr. M, girls." She said, and flounced off down the white tile halls of the School.

We wove our way through the too-white hallways of the School, looking for the door with the black marker circle. After a few minutes, we turned left into another white hallway, where we saw the stainless steel door with a black circle around the handle. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, so I pushed it open, revealing a white room with several metal cells along the walls. A stunned Eraser stood behind the door, like he was just about to leave, but I fixed that with a knee to the groin and a fist to his hairy nose. He was out like a light.

Nudge pushed past me, sprinting to the control unit on the back wall of the room. The eraser who was supposed to be guarding it was asleep on the ground-which was a mystery because the ear-piercing alarms could probably be heard in Kentucky. I ran towards him, and leaned over to find he was lying in a pool of blood. Lovely. I kicked him in the head just to be sure he didn't wake up for a couple days, if ever. Star was checking the cells to see where Dr. M. was, while Nudge placed her hand on the control box, hacking the network. A few seconds later, the cells popped open, and we could hear the pained moans of the tortured victims as they woke from their stupor.

"Got her!" Star announced as I scanned the rest of the cells. In the cell next to Dr. M, I found a small little girl with furry ears and a stripped black tail. I went inside, my heart shattering at the sight of a small child who was tortured and pained to satisfy the cruel heartless whitecoats. A sudden rage filled my ears as I helped the little girl limp out of her cage. I handed her over to Nudge, and continued glancing in the other cages, looking for Holden and Ratchet. I found them crammed together in a cage in the corner. Blood was trickling from a wound in Holden's head, and Ratchet was softly crying, tears dripping onto his dying twin's face. Holden's breaths were raspy, and few. He reached up and touched Ratchet's face, and the other boy looked down at him, tears sliding from his cheek onto Holden's hand.

"Goodbye, Starfish," RATCHET whispered, as Holden's eyes glassed over and his hand dropped to the side. The room was filled with an eerie silence, punctuated only by Ratchet's heaving sobs and the distant alarm. Holden was dead. And there was nothing he could do. All of a sudden, an agonized scream erupted from Ratchet's mouth. He crumpled, hitting the ground. I ran over to him, wondering what was happening. He twitched uncontrollably, saliva and blood erupting from his mouth as he writhed and screamed. It seemed to go on forever, just Ratchet yelling and spasming, and me bending over him, telling him it was all right, even though things most definitely weren't. Eventually, the spasms subsided, and Ratchet was left gasping for air on the ground.

"Ratchet?" I whispered hesitantly, "Can you walk? We have to get out of here." He moaned and sat up shakily.

"It... hurts...neck... OW..." He winced as he stood up. He took a few shaky steps forward, and nearly lost his balance. I rushed over to help him stand. He batted me away. "I've got it, it's ok." I led him out of the dreaded cage. The cage where he was held after experiments. The cage where he watched his brother die.

"MAYA!" Nudge yelled, "We've got to go! We only have 20 minutes until bombing."

"Coming!" I responded frantically. "Come on Ratchet, you can do it."

"NO!" He tore himself away from my grasp, "I'm not leaving Holden!"

"Well, I can't carry him, I'm sorry."

"WELL I'M NOT JUST GONNA LEAVE MY DEAD BROTHER ON THE FLOOR," Ratchet said forcefully, going back into the cage.

"MAYA. GET YO BUTT OUTTA THERE," Star yelled, the alarms punctuating her calls, "WE HAVE 18 MINUTES."

"Come on, Ratch," I said urgently, pulling his hand. He scooped up Holden, then collapsed on the ground, and I remember the School my doesn't feed their 'patients' very much.

"MAYA-" Nudge started.

"I KNOW OK? CALM YO TITS," I yelled. I had no time. I scooped Ratchet up and my knees buckled under his weight, but I had to do this, I had to get him out of there.

"WE'RE COMING!" I screeched, wobbling slowly out of the cage. Ratchet was thrashing like a wild dog on his way to Greasy Sae. "Ratchet, we are leaving now, ok?" He moaned in response, more feral than human. Well, I decided to cut him some slack because he'd been living in a cage for a few finally made it out of the Holding Room, meeting up with Nudge, Star, and 20 random people who needed our help. It's at these times that I'm proud of my power, and I feel like I can use it to actually help people. It's at these times I feel like a superhero.

Fang POV

At that moment, the alarms sounded, and the two erasers snapped their heads around wildly, dumbfounded as to where the alarm was coming from. I took this moment to snap my wings out and whoosh above their heads, holding two daggers out to slice their necks, killing them instantly. For a second, I felt bad for them. Not really for them dying, but because I knew that there was no one in the world who would ever mourn or cry for them. Ever. I shook the thoughts out of my head and zoomed over the white tile floors, following the directions that Angel had sent me in my mind.

The School seemed deserted except for the loud alarms emitting from the walls; nobody pursued me. I knew my luck couldn't last, and I was proved right when I heard shouting ahead. I was almost to Maya's group, according to Angel's directions. I saw a flash of brown wings and knew it was Max- she was fighting three erasers. I watched in horror as one of them whipped out a knife and shoved her against the wall, pinning her down with a knife pointed at her throat. Her eyes briefly met mine and she shook her head almost imperceptibly, telling me that this was not my fight. I dove behind a wall, following her orders, yet I still couldn't stand the sight of a filthy eraser even near my Max.

Max POV

The plan was flawed. I knew that even before I was cornered by three erasers. What was the point of my flying into the School alone when Maya's group obviously needed help freeing mutants? I was supposed to find their main control room where Jeb and Anne's offices were. It was a hopeless but necessary job. Fang probably gave me the least endangering task in order to keep me safe. Bull Crap. Now I was surrounded by three blood-thirsty erasers. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" exclaimed a vaguely familiar voice. I know I've heard it before, but I couldn't put my finger on it... "A little birdy trying to find her mommy?"

"Stop taunting her, Dylan, we have orders to lock her up right away." OH F*CK. IT WAS DYLAN. Before I could make a break for it, Dylan, the largest eraser, pushed me against the wall, shattering my personal bubble. He pressed a knife to my throat, and I felt it dig into my skin with every breath.

"F*CK OFF DYLAN," I screamed, struggling under his grasp. "If you want to lock me up, just do it already." My left hand, which was bent painfully behind me, cracked as he pressed his body weight against me. I probably just broke something. A flicker of black clothing flew in from the hallway on the left. I met dark eyes across the hall. Fang's eyes. I knew he was planning on skinning the erasers alive, but I didn't want that, I needed to fight Dylan off on my own. After what he did to me, I needed the satisfaction of killing him myself. I shook my head softly, No.

"Why should I? You're all mine now," Dylan whispered harshly, and I flashed back to all the nights were he abused me and pushed me to do things I didn't want to do. That's why I broke up with him. I couldn't stand being his rag doll. He was rough, and crude, and an alcoholic and druggie. Then one day he just disappeared, although my memories of him were fading. Was that even real? It felt real, but like Jeb said, my memories were fake. Then why the hell did it feel so real? The hatred toward Dylan couldn't be fabricated. It felt genuine. I've been trying to break the wall the whitecoats built. I needed to remember what had really happened at the School.

"GET OFF ME," I yelled, fed up with the School, the whitecoats, all of it. I shoved my knee forward, catching him in the groin, then reached into my belt and yanked out the gold whip. I snapped my wrist and a red welt appeared across his face. He snarled, reaching for my injured left arm, but Fang was already there. Didn't I tell him not to? That moron.

He pushed Dylan to the ground and I stepped on his hairy back, reaching into my belt for a knife. The other two erasers lie dead in a pool of their own blood. Lovely.

"It's not over yet, Maxie," Dylan grumbled, "You don't know what's coming for you. Now that your mom's gone, Jeb can do whatever he wants." He's lying, I know he is. He always lied, and why would Jeb kill my mom, anyway? It would be a waste.

"You're lying, Dylan," I said calmly as I plunged the knife into my ex-boyfriend's back. You know what the worst part is, though? I didn't feel a thing.

Iggy POV

Ten more minutes until this whole building bursts into smithereens. We met up with Maya, Nudge, and Star's group at the eight minute mark. It took a minute to get all the prisoners moving, and Angel led us toward the exit. The clocks ticked down as we neared the doors, hoping to God that Max had gotten Fang out successfully. He was somewhat notorious for making stupid mistakes, but how could you screw up turning yourself in as a distraction? Well, he could try to fight... That would be bad. It would screw up this whole thing.

"... Iggy? Are you even listening to me?" Maya was saying. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I said, showing her that, indeed, I was not listening.

"You are so frustrating!" she yelled. "I said that we need to get out of here. NOW. We've got... six minutes!" We all took off towards the exit, taking out about 2 erasers each as we went, not stopping to see who we were knocking out. We try to avoid killing if possible.

We made it out, only to see... Erasers. And whitecoats. All waiting for us right outside. "Houston, we have a problem." I muttered under my breath, assuming fighting position.

* * *

**Ahhhhh, snap! What will the mutants do now? What was that crap with M&D? AAAHHH THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! Ok, not me, because I know what happens next. But it's got yooouuuuu! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW for FASTER updates! AAAHHHHHH!  
Love and high-class Italian food,  
TOTAL! (Who is very upset that he hasn't appeared in this story yet.)**


	18. Chapter 14: Whitecoats Part Three

**A/N: Heyyyy! The final part of the intense battle! Are you ready? Thx for all the wonderful reviews :) they help us gain confidence that people actually _like_ our story! Sooooo keep reviewing! And this time whether or not you like narwhals!**

**Fly on,  
Lia and Kali**

* * *

**Whitecoats, Part 3**

**Max POV**

After killing Dylan, Fang and I ran from the hallway like bats out of Hell. _Uh, guys? _Angel's voice came through my head, and I looked at Fang. He looked startled; she must have spoken to both of us.

_Yeah, Angel? _I thought back.

_Come outside. QUICK. There are TONS of erasers, and not enough of us. Help! Plea-_ Her voice was cut off. Fang and I shared another glance, and took off sprinting towards the exit. I expected Fang to follow, but he stood, shaking his head.

"It's too far!" he called to me. "Come this way!" He turned to a cell, and opened the door. He then proceeded to kick in the window, shattering the glass and sending it flying across the pavement outside. I jogged in, and he put out his hands. I stepped onto them, and he boosted me up and out the window. I soared straight out, and for a second I was falling, but I snapped out my wings, which caught the wind and I flew back up toward the window. I reached in, and helped Fang out. He pulled his wings out, and then we were flying toward the front of the school. Just as soon as I was flying, I started falling, and an incredible pain exploded in my head, like something in my brain was snapping in half and being shoved out. I couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but fall, down, down, down, into the velvety blackness that was so welcoming.

_Screaming. A cage. The girl inside had small brown wings, and she was screaming and rattling the bars of the cage. "Stupid girl," came a voice. _Jeb,_ I thought, but didn't know how I knew that. "You can't get out of here. You'll understand when you're older."_

"_Daddy!" the girl screamed again. "It hurts! Daddy, make it stop! How can you do this?" She continued to scream at the man on the other side of the cage, clawing at the bars and pounding her fists. The man showed no reaction. He turned and walked away. The girl's screams gradually subsided into heavy sobs, and slowly they began to stop. Once her crying was only a sniffle, voice spoke._

"_It's useless to cry." It said. It was a boy. Her age. She turned to face the cage next to her. "It tells them that you're weak, and they'll only hurt you more. You have to be strong, ωδικό πτηνό. Strong." The boy was young, with dark hair and dark wings and eyes like black obsidian. She knew she could trust him. She nodded once before drifting off to sleep._

"Max? Max? Wake up! Please, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Fang leaning over me, looking frantic. I tried to sit up, but had to lay right back down as a stabbing pain shot through my head.

"What happened?" I asked, not recalling much except the dream. _The dream... _ _It was me. I know. And it was real._

"You passed out," he replied. "One minute we're flying out of the School, the next you're dropping like a rock out of the sky. I should be asking _you_ what just happened!"

"I... I had a dream. Not really a dream, but..." he looked confused. "A memory. I got one back. Like the journals said." I replied. His eyes widened in worry and alarm.

"Are you sure? Absolutely, positive?"

"I'm sure," I said. "And you... you were there, too. I knew you. Before." He looked at me with saddened eyes before standing up and brushing himself off.

"I know."

**Maya POV**

There were erasers. Tons of them. I heard Iggy mutter something to himself, while I was mentally cursing. We didn't have time to think about what went wrong, however, because the first eraser was already flinging itself at us. More specifically, at _me._

I whipped a knife out of my belt faster than you would think possible, and landed a solid kick to the eraser's stomach. I heard the breath leave him in a loud _oof._ I grinned in satisfaction, the adrenaline of the battle getting to me. He swung his fist, but I caught it before it hit my face, and twisted it around until I heard a satisfactory _Crack!_ I slammed my fist over his temple, knocking him out cold. I looked around at the rest of the flock to see how they were doing. Iggy was handling two erasers with ease, Gaz had one pinned beneath him, Kate and Star were taking turns with four different ones, Kate throwing him in the air and Star calling birds to go peck their eyes out. _Aww._ I thought. _They make a cute team. _And then, _how sad that I just thought that about killing wolf hybrids._ Ratchet was taking down a single eraser, and I couldn't help but feel proud that he could put aside his feelings so quickly to save his friends. Angel was- _wait. Where's Angel?_ I looked around frantically, but couldn't find her anywhere. I finally spotted her, trapped in a corner by three erasers, taking turns throwing punches at her. _Oh no, you don't._ I thought as I lunged in their direction, ready to kick some serious butt. Only problem is, four more erasers, coming from seemingly nowhere, appeared around me.

I glanced quickly around, and noticed that erasers were appearing everywhere, ganging up on mutants. I saw Gazzy go down, and Star and Kate barely holding consciousness as they struggled against six erasers. I turned back to my issue. I was surrounded. I aimed a kick at the first one, and got him hard in the face. But I was too slow, because the next eraser came from behind and yanked my arm, sending me straight to the ground. I looked up to see four eraser heads looming over me, each with a heinous and vile grin plastered on their face. As an eraser raised his boot, I thought, _Where are Max and Fang?_ And that was the last thought I had before his shoe was coming down, down, down at my face. I braced myself for the pain to come, but it didn't. And didn't. And didn't. Then I heard a loud, _thump._ I opened my eyes to see the eraser lying a little bit away from me, dead, an arrow sticking straight out of his back. And that was the last thing I saw before I passed out, cold.

**Fang POV**

I stood up, willing her not to ask the inevitable. "WHAT?" she exclaimed. _No such luck._ "You... you..." but she didn't finish. She had gone pale, and suddenly began screaming.

"Max? What the Hell?" She pointed down, over the top of the hill at the scene unfolding below. While max had been passed out, I had completely forgotten about Angel's warning. _Shit._ The grounds were overrun by erasers, attacking our mutants from every direction. In a split second, we saw Kate and Star get beaten, Gazzy pulled down and knocked out, and Maya... knocked over. Quicker than I thought possible, I drew my bow and pulled an arrow from the sheath. I aimed, pulled back, and fired. The arrow flew over the hill, piercing the eraser's heart. He fell to the ground, dead. _Bullseye._ I had the other three down before you could say _mutant._ Max leaped up, uncoiled her whip, and snapped out her wings.

"Coming?" she asked as she leapt into the air, and flew down to the battle scene. I stayed where I was, obliterating eraser after eraser. I watched Max land, and start kicking some serious eraser ass. _Damn._ I thought. _She would probably kick my butt in a fight._ Once I was out of arrows, I drew a sword and flew down to follow her. She had already taken down the erasers around Iggy and Kate and Star, who had regained consciousness and were helping fight off the erasers. I landed, shocked at how many dead bodies there already were and how many more erasers were still alive. I didn't have time to think, though. I flung myself at the nearest eraser, knocking him over and slitting his throat. I moved quickly on to the next one, fighting my way through until- _BOOM! _The School exploded in a shower of flames, the sudden light blinding. I covered my eyes and stumbled backwards, trying to avoid the licking flames that seemed set on devouring everything in their way. The distraction gave us our one and only chance to _run._ And, boy, did we run.

**Iggy POV**

I didn't have time to admire mine and Gazzy's beautiful work on the bombs because we had to get the Hell out of there. There was no _way_ I was getting in the middle of this fire. I scooped up Angel in one arm, Gazzy in the other, and sprinted away, slicing erasers with my knife as I went. It was difficult work, but my adrenaline from the fight kept me going. I noticed Max carrying Maya, and Fang had Ratchet, who appeared to be... _crying?_ Huh.

We ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, until we were so tired we couldn't run anymore. I collapsed, panting, on the desert sand. I laid Angel and Gaz down on the sand, before keeling over and hacking up all kinds of smoke from the fire. I guess we did _too_ good of a job with that bomb. But to me, there is no such thing as a bomb that was too good. Gazzy started to open his eyes just as Max and Fang arrived, carrying Maya and Ratchet. Wordlessly, they laid them down, too. I could just barely see their chests moving up and down as they breathed. I sighed in relief. Kate and Star came running over the hill, framed by smoke and ashes. The looked like heroes out of a cheesy fan-fiction. Nudge followed slowly, stumbling every few steps, and I could see blood slowly leaking from a wound in her forehead. Following her was a mass of twenty unusual people. I say unusual because they were obviously from the School and had been experimented on. I surveyed the area quickly, dismayed to find that Holden was missing. I didn't have to ask to realize what had happened. That explains why Ratchet was crying. We took down the School and saved two lives with only one fatality. It was exceptional, considering the sheer amount of erasers and whitecoats that had fought against us. But in the end, we still lost one of the most important people in the circus. The twin.

Once everyone had regained consciousness, I said, "Well, mission accomplished."

"No," Max spoke up in a raspy voice. "No. Just because we burned down the School doesn't mean we 'accomplished' what we came to do. Yeah, we got Ratchet, but what about Holden and my mom? And weren't we supposed to free all the other prisoners too?" She obviously hadn't seen Nudge walking slowly over the desert land with all the liberated people.

"Calm down and look around, Max," Fang said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Her face brightened as she saw Nudge. Her smile faltered as she saw her mom, and a conflicted look passed over her features. She stood up quickly and ran over to the herd of mutants. Well, almost all of them were mutants. I didn't know about Max's mom. I didn't know _what _she was.

**Max POV**

"Mom!" I yelled, running toward the woman with thick, wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes**.** She looked like she was in her fifties, with gray roots and wrinkle around her eyes. Right before I locked her in a tight embrace, I remembered the journals and faltered. "I..." I stuttered, stepping back. My mom came toward me, a smile on her face and her arms outstretched. She spoke rapidly in Spanish, "Mi hija, gracias. Te quiero, cariño. Te extrañé. Tú me salvaste de ellos. Gracias." I stepped further back, shaking my head.

"No. No!" I yelled at her. Her smile dropped, and she looked up at me with sad eyes, like she knew this was coming. "You... you _gave_ me to THEM! You lied to me, you sacrificed me for your own good. You are not a mother. Sure, you gave birth, but that doesn't make you my mom. My mom didn't exist. I never had one. You... are a monster, Valencia Martinez. You didn't even deserve this much, to be saved from them. But I'm not like you. I'm not. So I saved you. But don't expect me to come crying to you, or that I'll just accept you back like nothing's wrong. Because I won't." I took a shaky breath, fighting off the tears. Fang stood behind me, and put his arm around my shoulders. "Get away from me. I never want to see you again, Valencia Martinez. You are nothing but a _coward._ A coward, and a monster, and I hate you." I was crying now; I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Now GO!" I sobbed, "Go before I make you." She looked at me, resentment in her eyes.

"I didn't know what they would do, mija. I'm sorry. But if you wish me to leave, I will. _Adios, mi hija. Te amo. Este no es el final, sin embargo."_ I stared at her retreating form as she disappeared over the hill. We mutants all turned to leave, and by the concerned, but untroubled, looks on all of their faces, I could tell they didn't understand Spanish. But I did. _I love you,_ she'd said. _This isn't the end, though._ I didn't know what to think. _What did it mean? What's not over? The School?_ Overwhelmed, I was somewhat glad when the darkness came, and once again, I sank into the folds of the velvety blackness.

* * *

**Love and-WHOA FLASHBACK,  
Max**


	19. Chapter 15: Recovering

**A/N: Hello! A lot of you wanted an epilogue... THAT WAS NOT THE END. LOL. So... on with chapter 15! I don't have a lot to say today, so enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride. Yet. *laughs evilly and rubs hands together like Mr. Chu*  
Fly on,  
Lia and Kali**

* * *

Chapter 15: Recovering

I woke in my trailer, with heavy rain pounding against my window ominously. The last time it rained, three of our circus members disappeared-and only one came back. So far, today was turning out to be a great day. An insistent pounding suddenly rattled my door, shaking the entire trailer. I quickly grabbed my whip and coiled it around my wrist before advancing toward the door and reaching hesitantly toward the cold metal handle.

"Who the fluff is it?" I asked cautiously, pressing my ear against the door.

"ITS FANG. OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, I'M COLD AND WET." I sighed inwardly and obliged. Fang burst in, dripping water all over my carpet. He glanced at the whip twirled around my wrist and opened his mouth to ask, then closed it again. He shook his head, chuckling.

"What, did you think I was a big bad eraser or something?" That earned him a light punch on his shoulder.

"No, I thought you were a cute little rubber duck coming to tear out my throat."

"Well, in that case, you obviously need to see a doctor about those hallucinations."

"Oh, shut up. Why did you interrupt my beauty sleep?" I was starting to get irritated with people waking me up in the early morning.

"It's 10:30. And Iggy called a meeting in the kitchen. We have quite a surprise for you."

"Yeah, well, 10:30 is early in my books. And you guys know I absolutely despise surprises."

"You didn't seem to mind after I took you on a surprise date to see fireworks in a romantic lake."

"Well that was different," I snapped, pulling on a hoodie and a pair of converse. I contemplated bringing my whip, but decided against it. What was the worst that could happen? I decided not to answer that question.

"Let's go," Fang said softly, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. Without an umbrella. the rain had slowed a little, but giant puddles appeared along the path to the kitchen. Fang carefully avoided them, while I made a point of pouncing in every single one, splashing water on Fang because I knew that it would bother the crap outta him.

"Stop that," Fang said shortly, "You're getting my new jeans wet." To annoy him even more, I kicked water his way, spraying all over his "new pants". He turned toward me, his eyes flashing. I backed up, suddenly scared for my own well-being. He scooped me up, and I screamed, my arms flailing, trying to get a grip on something. Fang flipped me over his shoulder and carried me over to the largest puddle, which was situated in a pothole in the middle of the road and was at least three feet deep.

"FANG WAYLAND, DON'T YOU DARE," I screeched, pounding on his back with my fists. I thrashed my feet, trying to catch him in the face or chest. Unfortunately, he was about as strong as a rock. A big, solid one. Dammit.

"Nah, I think you'd enjoy a quick dip in the water, considering you splashed me multiple times." This brought on another round of kicking, screaming, and thrashing. Unfazed by my escape attempts, Fang lowered me closer to the water, his strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Have a nice swim, Max." he dropped me into the water.

"NOOOOO-" I was cut off as water rushed into my mouth. Common sense told me to shut my mouth. Maybe if I had any of that, I would. But instead I continued to wail, thrashing and fighting my way above the surface. Finally, I emerged, gasping for breath and coughing up water. I dragged myself out of the puddle, glaring at Fang. Then I was struck with an idea.

"Fang," I smiled maliciously. "Come here!" He took one look at the glint in my eyes, and started running for the kitchen. Weighed down by water, he was no match for my evilness. I tackled him in a hug, getting him all wet. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and we both went toppling down, straight into another puddle. Luckily, this one was only a few inches deep, but it was still wet enough. I landed on top of Fang, so he took most of the water. And the fall.

I got up, and ruffled his hair. "Aww, you look so cute all wet and angry!" And before he could respond, I skipped off towards the kitchen, where I noticed everyone seated around the table and staring at us through the window. Stalkers. I waved, and waltzed right inside.

"What?" I asked, putting on an innocent look as I entered the room. Iggy just shook his head, letting me know that he didn't want an explanation.

"Ok," he said. "Let's get started." Fang trudged into the room, sopping wet and glaring at me. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge stifled laughs, while Angel looked horrified. Obviously, she hadn't been watching us through the window. Maya was having a full on laugh attack, along with Star and Kate. Fang sat down with a squish. That did it. Everyone burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer. Kate and Star were pounding on the table, Maya was nearly crying, and Iggy had actually fallen off his chair and was on the ground, clutching his stomach. Eventually, the laughs died down, and everyone pulled themselves together. Iggy stood up, saying, "Ok, now let's actually get something done."

"Now that we have freed Ratchet, we need to form a plan to take down the rest of the School-" he was cut off by the rustling of the tent flaps. A bloody hand emerged, moving the fabric out of the way. An older woman entered the room, pale and bloody. Her dark hair was a matted mess, and her white coat was shredded, as if torn by claws. Eraser claws.

"I know you don't want me here, but please take me in for a few days while I heal. I tried taking down Jeb, but-" she started sobbing. Her cries were much too familiar to me. It was my mother. "He- he set the erasers on me, and-" she collapsed to the floor, heaving with sobs. She couldn't speak, she was crying so hard. I got up and walked over to her.

"Get up." I commanded. She looked up at me with teary red eyes. "I said, get. Up." She stood slowly, never breaking eye contact. I pulled out a chair for her, and gestured to it. "Sit. Then we'll decide what we want to do with you. She sat, shaking in huge tremors. I turned to the rest of the circus. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my mother." My statement was met with blank and confused stares. I could just feel the question radiating off of them. Why is Max being so mean to her? Why is she here? What happened? Who's Jeb? I decided to answer what I could.

"My mother was once married to a whitecoat named Jeb. They had me together. She gave me to the School, completely of her own free will." I fixed her with a glare. "I didn't know this until recently." I sat down. "It seems that she's gotten into a bit of trouble with some erasers. I say that we let her stay until she heals, then let her find someone else who's willing to take her in. Anyone else have ideas?" Iggy was the first to speak.

"Are you sure, Max? I mean, we're all fine with it, but it's really up to you."

"Positive. She can take JJ's old trailer for a week or so." My mom looked up at me.

"Thank you, mija. I don't deserve you. Thank you, thank you-" I cut her off.

"I said you could stay. I didn't say that I'd talk to you." I stood up and left the room. "Are you coming?" I said, turning back to her. "You don't know where JJ's trailer is, do you?"

She stood up, then said, "JJ? I have heard her name before."

"Yes, JJ, now let's go," I called, leaving the tent.

"MAX. GET BACK IN HERE," Fang ran after me, catching me with an arm around my waist. He twirled me around, carrying me back into the kitchen.

"PUT ME DOWN," I screeched, flailing while he carried me to my chair.

"Please explain, Dr. M," Iggy stated calmly, glaring at me from across the table. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well," she started hesitantly, "While I was at the School, I saw two girl erasers. I have never seen girl erasers, so naturally, I listened in to their conversation, wondering why Jeb wasted two girls on erasers. He normally would have tested on them, or genetically enhanced them, because girls have more advanced genes that are easier to manipulate. I heard them talking about someone named Holden, and how Jeb was interested in getting the Holden's twin back. I didn't understand most of their conversation, but I found out the other eraser was named Brigid." The whole circus seemed to freeze, holding their breaths. "And apparently she has mind control, because when JJ said something Brigid didn't like, JJ started grabbing her head and screaming and crying, telling Brigid to stop it. Then Brigid flew backwards and smacked her own head against the wall, so I'm guessing JJ has telekinetic powers. I was still interested, but I had to go find Jeb. I needed to kill him after what he did to me. What he did to my daughter." At this, I stood up, pounding my palm on the mahogany table.

"THAT IS ENOUGH. You act as if it wasn't your fault, like he took me. I know that isn't true. IT ISN'T. You gave me up, knowing what he would do to me."

"Max-" Fang started, trying to calm me down.

"Don't MAX me. If anything, you should understand, you read the journals with me."

"You read Jeb's journals?" my mom started, but I had had enough.

"Shut UP! All of you! You don't get it, do you? You gave me up, willingly, to a bunch of assholes who tortured me, experimented on me, and freaking gave me wings!" She tried to speak, but I cut her off. "No. That's enough from you."

I stormed out into the rain and shot into the air as fast as possible, not looking back once. My mind was reeling with information. JJ and Brigid are erasers, they still have their powers. If only I knew what they were fighting over. I inferred that they were probably planning an attack on us, trying to get Ratchet out for Jeb. WHY CAN'T I HAVE A FREAKING NORMAL LIFE? Normal teenagers cared about school and teachers, while I worried about THE SCHOOL and WHITECOATS WHO FREAKING GIVE YOU WINGS. SHUCK IT ALL. (A/N: Maze Runner fans?) I shot forward, reaching top speeds. I flew away from it all. I couldn't stand living such a screwed-up life. I flew dangerously close to the storm clouds, liking the way the cold mist felt on my skin. It was calming, and allowed me to think. I suddenly stopped, feeling a presence behind me.

"You are going to have to face her eventually," a deep voice said from behind me. Fang.

"I DON'T CARE," I yelled, my temper flaring again. "GO AWAY."

His arm wrapped around my shoulder, comforting me. I glanced up at his face, and he wrapped both arms around me, encasing me in the smell of Fangy-ness.

"Why did she have to show up?" I mumbled into his chest.

"It'll be ok," Fang comforted me. "You know she tried to save you?"

"What?" I pulled back, confused.

"After you left, she told the whole story of when Jeb convinced her to 'improve your strength.' After she found his journals, she tried to leave, and fought to get you out of that Hell-hole. Jeb threatened to kill you and make her watch, so she played along, following his plans exactly. It hurt her so much when you left, you know that?"

I glanced up at Fang to see if he was telling the truth. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Angel check to make sure she wasn't lying. She really cares about you, Max."

"She's an idiot, then. Jeb wouldn't have killed me; he needed me too much," I countered, not giving in to him and forgiving her.

"She couldn't have known-"

"Yes, she could! She's not that stupid... Well, I guess she is, actually. Do you expect me to believe that every day Jeb went to work, she didn't question what he was doing?"

"What's done is done, Max. There's nothing you can do about it now. I don't expect you to forgive her; no one does. Only to tolerate her enough so that she can heal, then we can do whatever you want with her. Keep her, kick her out on the streets, whatever." I nodded, sighing.

"Fine. I'll deal with it for a little bit. But I won't forgive her. You can bet on that." (A/N: No HSM2 reference intended, I promise.)

"Let's go home," he breathed into my ear.

"'Kay," I replied. He kissed me quickly on the cheek, and we were off to the circus. When we arrived, Fang turned to face me.

"Max, don't be mad at me for saying this, please. But I think you should talk to her. Give her a chance to explain." I started to interrupt him, WOW I was doing that a lot today, but held up his hand to silence me. "Max, just let me finish, ok? I'm not saying you have to do anything. You don't listen to anyone, anyway. But I think you should give her a chance to at least try and explain, so you can hear it straight from her mouth." He finished, looking at me for my answer. I argued with myself in my head. On the one hand, she deserved the chance to explain, after what I'd just heard. On the other hand, she didn't deserve a chance to explain because she's a total b*tch. I realized Fang was still standing in front of me, waiting for my answer.

"Um... I guess I'll talk to her. But ONLY if you'll stay with me," I said the last part quietly.

"I'll stay with you, Max. Always. I promise." He led me over to my trailer, and told me to go inside and he'd go get my mom. I told him ok, and found myself sitting on my bed, alone. I had some time to think, finally. I didn't know what to do... I could forgive her. I could be angry at her. I could ignore her all together. I could try to kick her out. I could-a soft knock suddenly disrupted my thoughts.

"Max? Are you ready?" Fang asked from outside. To answer his question, I opened the door, letting Fang and my mom in. I sat on my bed next to Fang while my mom sat on the beanbag chair. Someone had bandaged up her wounds and given her fresh clothes, but dark circles still rimmed her eyes and I could tell she was exhausted. Not that I cared or anything. Pff.

"So, Dr. M, can you explain to Max what you told the rest of the circus earlier?"

My mom launched into her story, repeating the part that she had tried to get me out of The School several times. I was engrossed in her story, and Fang was right, I could tell she was telling the truth, her eyes even teared up when she explained how Jeb threatened to kill me.

When she finished, I leaned against Fang's shoulder, absorbing all of the new information. "I believe you, Mom, but I won't forgive you for your stupidity. Try to use your brain a little more. I know you have one."

"I love you, Max, and I hope you understand that," she said, moving towards the door. She couldn't wait to sleep, I could see it in her eyes. Those eyes I used to trust. But also the eyes that betrayed me.

* * *

**WHOA. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Oh, P.s. YOU GUYS HAVE REVIEWED 100 TIMES! Thank you so much! Especially our consistant reviewers, like RockerBabe, Leafpelt, and everlastingwolflove. We love you all!  
Love and- GUESS WHAT? I'M NOT EVIL!,  
Dr. M**


	20. Chapter 16: Return

**A/N: Hiya! Thanks for all the reviews, people! And to those of you who caught the Maze Runner reference... Virtual Chocolate chip cookies! Anyway. There's an AVPM reference in here, so review if you get it! Oh, and I (kali) included one of my favorite songs, too. DISCLAIMER: Wow. We really have to do this again? WE DONT OWN MR CHARACTERS, K? GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! Heh... Kali had a lot of sugar today. Bad idea. MWAHAHAHAHHAAAA! Enjoy the chapter... *grins evilly*  
Fly On,  
Lian and Kali**

* * *

Chapter 16: Return

Once again, I was woken in the morning. Don't people understand that I need my beauty sleep? The offender continued to knock at the door until I grabbed the closest object- my flip flops- and threw it against the door.

"I'm not going away, Max! Iggy called another meeting in the kitchen. I'm giving you five minutes before I let Kate destroy your door," Maya called, stomping away before I could respond.. I moaned at the thought of getting dressed. It was eight in the morning! What the fluff? What is so urgent? I pulled on yoga pants, a shirt, and some flip flops before rushing out of my trailer, slamming the door behind me. Maya was tapping her foot impatiently. "Everyone is already waiting."

A few bitter remarks slid through my mind before I settled with, "Thanks for waking me up."

"You're welcome," she said tersely as we made our way over to the kitchen. It was a bright, sunny, California day, perfect for taking a dip in the river. I hoped Iggy gave us the day off from anything too harsh. Everyone was already waiting for us around the table, and my mom couldn't look more out of place. I could tell we had walked in on an awkward silence. Trays of pancakes and waffles lined the table, but no one was eating.

"So," Iggy started bluntly, "Today, we are moving."

Everyone sat in a stunned silence, but Nudge spoke up first, "WHAT? NO! WHY? I'm staying here. I like it by the river, and the weather is really nice. And even though we are next to the School, we've made a home here. An what about the audience who comes to see us? They would miss us. I mean, our income here is pretty high-"

I silenced her with a hand over her mouth, sparing us from any more of the Nudge Channel. I glanced at her mug, not surprised to find a steaming cup of black coffee. What idiot gave Nudge coffee? She had enough energy as it was. She probably mind-controlled Iggy to give her coffee, because it is hidden in a secret place only Iggy knows of. I will have to talk with him later.

"Nudge, shut up," I started calmly, then I turned to Iggy, "When do we leave?"

This caused everyone to start rattling on about where we would go, and why we were leaving, and our proximity to the School, blah blah blah. I took Nudge's coffee and took a sip. It was way too early in the morning for me to be exposed to this much talking.

"But, we've advertised-"

"What if other mutants-"

"We should leave-"

"We're too close to the School-"

Iggy slammed his fist on the table, shutting everyone up. Well, everyone except Nudge who declared, "THAT IS MAHOGANY!" Iggy shot her a death glare which was not as great as mine, but you know, I am well-practiced in the art of Death-Glaring.

"We are leaving, and that is final. I'm planning on moving 40 miles East of here, still along the river, and along the highway so people will see our advertisements. The closest town will be ten miles north. No objections. We are leaving at noon. Dr. M, you may move with us while you heal, but I expect you to help us pack up the costume room. Is that clear?"

Everyone mumbled incoherently. I was glad to get away from the School, away from the place of my nightmares. The only problem was that my mom was coming with us. I still wasn't positive she wasn't a spy for the whitecoats. I mean, she came here in a whitecoat. Everything about it screams trap.

I took my usual place next to Fang while everyone started eating. We had about four hours until we left, and there was a LOT of work to do. Iggy divided us into groups, and I was in the Big Top group with Fang, Maya, Ratchet, and Star. But first, we had to clean up out trailers. After we finished eating, Everyone dispersed to their temporary homes to clean up.

Fang walked me to my trailer, deciding he'd help me with mine first, then we'd do his together, then do Big Top duty. We entered my living space, and I was surprised to see how dirty my room was. I never really noticed it because I was rarely in my trailer, but clothes were haphazardly strewn across the room, my bed sheets were rumpled and tossed over the side of my small bed, and the pair of flip flops I threw at the door earlier were still laying on the ground. Oh joy. This would take forever to clean. I glanced up at Fang, who was containing laughter.

"What?" I asked, but he burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" He just shook his head and started making my bed. I decided to give him the silent treatment, picking up random socks and rumpled shirts off the ground. By the time my room was completely clean, Fang was still chuckling. That moron. He should know the consequences by now. I sneak up behind him on the way out the door, and tasered him really hard. He whipped around, clutching at his stomach in agony.

"STOP LAUGHING," I yell at him, but I can't help but smile now that I've discovered his weakness. Being tasered.

"Don't. Ever. Tase. Me. Again."

"Sorry, you should have thought of that before you laughed at my messy room. Like yours is any cleaner. I bet yours looks like a tornado hit it."

"Oh really? What does the winner of the bet get?" Fang asked curiously.

"The loser has to bake the winner cookies."

"Deal," Fang confirmed, shaking my hand to seal the deal. Right then I knew I had made a mistake. He was smirking evilly, but I would NOT let him win. Quickly, I called out to Angel telepathically. Angel? Can you do me a HUGE favor?

Umm... sure, she responded hesitantantly.

Would you go into Fang's trailer and mess it up? Like, throw clothes around the room and stuff?

Yeah. Going in right now.

Ok, Thanks.

I needed to distract Fang for a little bit so Angel had time to destroy Fang's room. I would NOT give him the satisfaction of winning the bet.

I forced myself to fake shiver, like I was cold. I needed to buy time to go get a hoodie. Fang didn't even notice. UGH. I chattered my teeth like I was chilly. He didn't even glance at me.

"BRRRR. FANG. I AM REALLY COLD," I enunciated every word to make sure his simple mind could understand it.

He glanced at me suspiciously, then at the sky, which was perfectly sunny and warm. Then he said, "LOL. You must be, like, some freak of nature if you're cold."

WTF? I slapped him across the face harder than necessary.

"You supermegafoxyawesomehot (A/N: AVPM, anyone?) crow," I heard myself say. Wait, I didn't say that. Giggling erupted from behind my trailer, and Gazzy strolled towards us.

"Oh hey guys! Why is your cheek all red, Fang? And why is Max blushing?" he sked innocently.

"NOT FUNNY," Fang and I yelled-at the exact same time. Which was mucho awkwardo. Gazzy glanced at us suspiciously, then shrugged, walking to the kitchen.

Ok, It's ready. Angel told me telepathically.

"'Kay, Fang, I'm not cold anymore," I announced confidently, kissing his cheek where I had slapped him. "Sorry I slapped you."

"Um.. Ok?" he said, grabbing my hand and steering me toward his trailer. I'd only been in Iggy's trailer before that, not in any of the other boys. I wasn't surprised when the stench of BO and Gazzy's... creations wafted through my nose as we walked through the guys' trailer park.

"EWWWWW. Boys are smelly," I wrinkled my nose.

"We'll see about that," Fang declared confidently, leading me to the trailer on the opposite side of Iggy's. He pushed the door open to reveal a messy, cluttered room with clothes strewn across an unmade bed.

Thanks, Angel, I sent through my mind.

"Hmmm.." I started, pleased at the sight of a speechless Fang. "I'd say my room is definately cleaner and more organized.

"But.. But... It was clean when I left...?" He looked bewildered.

"That's what they all say, Fangles," I told him, and started helping him clean up his clothes. Still stuttering like a madman, Fang began to pick up his room. He started by the window, and I went near the door, and we'd meet in the middle.

"So, Fang." I began, testing his patience. "Why would you make a bet like that if you knew that you were going to lose?" His head whipped around to glare at me.

"Like I said," he pronounced through gritted teeth, "It. Was. Clean. When. I. Left." I smirked at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Then wha' on Earth is it so messy?" I spoke in a southern belle's accent, placing my hand over my heart for dramatic effect.

He kept right on glaring. "I don't know, Max. You tell me."

"Why, Fang, whatever do you mean? Surely you're not accusing me of somethin'?" I held my character the whole time, refusing to flinch under his glare. Finally, he gave up and looked away. Or so I thought.

"Well, since you won't tell me, I guess I'll just have to go ask Angel-"

"NO!" I shouted way to quickly and way too loudly.

"AHA!" he exclaimed, "So you did plan this! My room is always neat. Always." The way he said that gave me chills. Ok, not really, but it's weird. A boy? With a room that's always clean? Pssshhhh. We'll see about that.

"Whatever." I turned and went back to shoveling up pile after pile of clothes; clean, neatly pressed clothes, the majority of which were still halfway folded. I shook my head and finished putting things in Fang's traveling case. "Well, I think that's about it..." I trailed off, waiting for Fang's consent.

"No, you missed something. Right... there." As he spoke the last word of the sentence, he threw something at me. A chocolate chip cookie hit me square in the face. But believe me, this was not a cookie I wanted to eat. It was rock solid, and covered in a mulitcoloured rainbow of different molds and bacteria. I screamed in disgust and jumped back.

"FANG! That's gonna leave a bruise! You..." I got an idea. "Fang, I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be so mad at me," *sniffle*, "and I just" *sniffle*, "thought it might be funny, and," *sniffle* *sniffle* *fake-sob*. Fang walked over to me, a sort of confused expression on his face.

"Max? Max, it's ok. It's really ok. I'm not mad at you or anything!" He looked down at me, putting his arms around my waist.

"But you said-"

"I know, and I was being mean. I'm sorry." He bent down and kissed me gently. I tilted my head up and deepened the kiss. Perfect. I slid my arms up around Fang's neck, and he pulled me closer, if possible. It was really sweet, and sad that I was about... to... ruin it. I pulled away quickly, and before he even realized what I was doing, I poked him hard in the stomach.

"Got you!" I yelled gleefully, and then ran from there as fast as I possibly could. He groaned behind me, showing that he gave up. I was hopeless.

I reached the Big Top, panting and clutching my sides from laughing so much. Iggy appeared, and just stood there looking at me. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then closed it again. "Actually, I don't want to know." he looked at me one last time before walking into the tent. I followed closely.

We reached the center of the tent, where the rest of the circus was waiting. Except Fang, of course. Iggy clapped his hands, and said, "Ok. So, I've actually been planning this move for a while, but the little issue with the whitecoats delayed us a little. So... we arrive just south of Rocklin, CA, tonight, and we have a show the day after tomorrow." Everyone started to protest, and Iggy held up his hand. "Unless you can figure something out in time, just do the same routine you've been doing. No protesting, got it?" he was presented with slow mumbled of "yaaaa,' and 'uhh huuhh". "Good. Now get to work!" Iggy commanded, and, grumbling, the mutants got up and went back to work. Fang and I were supposed to break down the seating, but he wasn't there. So I sat down and waited for him.

He finally walked in, and shuffled over to where I was sitting. He sighed in frustration. "Get up, Max." I stood, and he silently walked over to one end of the lowest row of benches. Oh. I see how it is. He's not talking now. Jeez. Well, I suppose two can play at that game. We packed up the benches in silence, never making eye contact or uttering a sound. Except for our breathing, the area of the circus we resided in was silent.

Once we'd finished, we carried the collapsed benches, on by one, outside into the moving truck. Slowly but surely, the entire circus was broken down and stuffed into three trucks, our trailers were hooked up to the backs of them, and we were off. The first trailer was inhabited by Nudge, Gazzy, Kate, and Star. I felt bad for the latter three. They had to listen to the Nudge channel the entire ride. The next car held Maya, Iggy, Ratchet, and my mom. Poor them. They had to deal with Maya and Iggy's overdone, disgusting, loud, PDA all the time. Eechh. The third, and final car was me, Fang, and Angel. Fairly peaceful. I plugged in my iPod to the car, and Angel sat in the front so that Fang and I could sit together. Aww. Actually, it turned out to be quite amusing. Heh. Heh. Heh. Wink wink, nudge nudge. Anyhow, my iPod started playing "Houdini" by Foster the People, and we were off, Fang and I singing and Angel groaning and putting in earplugs. This would be fun.

-LINE CAUSE WE NEED TO GET THERE SOMEHOW..-

We arrived at the new empty lot near Rocklin around 7:15 PM. We got out of the car, and stretched our sore legs. Angel ran over to Nudge, and promptly started complaining about my "weird music" (which it is NOT! It's just Indie Rock. Real, good music.) and about how me and Fang were being extremely loud in the back seat. Ha-ha. Nudge responded with a lecture of her own, and soon everything was back to normal. Ratchet and Gazzy were talking about the pyrotechnics for the upcoming show, Nudge and Angel were gossiping away, my mom was standing awkwardly in a corner, Kate and Star were arguing about something, and Maya and Iggy were making out in a corner. Mutants. Gotta love 'em!

We all got started unpacking , and Fang and I had to construct the big tent. Great. We pulled out the black canvas bag labeled Big Top. Well, I'd say that's it. We took it over to the center of the lot and dumped out its contents. I stared at the countless pegs, screws, and tarps. "This is going to be a loonnnngggg day," I said, looking at Fang. He nodded in agreement.

-ANOTHER LINE CAUSE I NEED TO GET TO THE POINT SOON-

*TWO DAYS LATER, BEFORE THE SHOW*

I walked into the costume trailer, expecting to get fitted quickly into the same costume as always. We'd changed our song, but the routine was basically the same. Instead, I found the prep team yelling at me because I was late and they needed to make sure my new costume fit. New costume? Shoot me now, was my last thought before I was shoved into the hands of countless stylists, seamstresses, makeup artists, hairdressers, etc.

In the end, of course, my costume was gorgeous. It was another white leotard, with t-shirt sleeves and legs that went down to about mid-thigh. It had teal blue triangles that branched out from a spot in the middle, making a sort of broken kaleidoscope effect. There were three triangles that went towards the upper left of the costume, and six that came from the middle and went down across my legs. I had on white eyeshadow, and my eyeliner consisted of teal sparkles that matched my bustle, and started out as eyeliner but proceeded past the corner of my eye to make swirling patterns across my temples and cheekbones. My lipstick was bright blue. Mt outfit was was glittery, colourful, and made up of every element that just screamed Not Max!, but all together, it was beautiful, and worked perfectly.

I was walking out of the tent to go find Fang, when a hand grabbed me from behind. I was yanked off me feet and hit the ground, hard. My mouth was gagged, my arms and legs tied, and my eyes blindfolded, but not before I saw a glimpse of long brown hair and a flash of deep brown eyes. JJ.

* * *

**HAHAHHAHAHAAA! CLIFFIE FOR U! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Write your FAVORITE ROLLERCOASTER EVER for Lia, who's goin to a rollercoaster park now. YAYAYYAYYY!  
****Love and farts,  
****Gazzy**


	21. Chapter 17: Betrayed

**A/N: Heeeyyyyyy. We know you guys were mad at us for the cliffy, but we update as much as possible! Some authors don't update for weeks! So be grateful and review. *Bambi Eyes***  
**_Random Peep:_  
Six Flags Magic Mountain has the most rollercoasters, not Cedar Falls :D**

**Fly on,  
Lia and Kali**

* * *

_Recap Ch.16:_

_I was walking out of the tent to go find Fang, when a hand grabbed me from behind. I was yanked off me feet and hit the ground, hard. My mouth was gagged, my arms and legs tied, and my eyes blindfolded, but not before I saw a glimpse of long brown hair and a flash of deep brown eyes. JJ._

**Chapter 17: Betrayed**

The blindfold scratched against my eyes as I was lifted up by JJ.

"Take her to her green room," a slightly feminine voice growled from behind me.

"Where is it?" JJ asked, confused.

"BY THE ANGEL. Do you know anything?" The other voice said. I was roughly grabbed by two large, hairy hands. Gross, I thought my other captor was a girl. Apparently she was a really hairy girl. I left JJ's arms, and that was my chance to break away. I went limp for a few seconds, tricking JJ and Hairy into thinking I blacked out.

"What did you do to her, Brigid?" JJ squealed, "Jeb wanted her awake!"

So my father was behind this. Along with Brigid and JJ, who were probably erasers. That's why they were so frigging hairy. I remained still for a few more seconds, then thrashed like there was no tomorrow. I flopped out of Brigid's hairy arms, and hit the ground with a soft thud. I rolled away from them, but it was no use. I was bound and blindfolded, and soon I was in Brigid's grasp again. She mumbled a string of colorful obscenities as she carried me to my green room. I heard JJ lock the door behind us, and say, "All clear, hall 4, room 6. Ari's group, hurry up" into a walkie talkie. Psh, who uses walkie talkies. And who came up with the name Walkie Talkie, anyway? Back to the task at hand. I was sitting on a metal chair, and Brigid was pacing in front of me. JJ was most likely guarding the door, ready to open it when Ari's erasers showed up.

"You think Dylan got Fang yet?" JJ asked, and my blood turned cold at the mention of Dylan. I thought I had killed him. Now he was prancing around, helping Jeb capture us. My hands, which were bound behind my back, worked feverishly to untangle themselves from the rope. Soon enough, I discovered Brigid made a rookie mistake. She had used too much rope, which meant I could wriggle out one hand. I used my free hand to drop the rope on the ground.

I didn't dare move yet, though, because the walkie talkie blared to life, announcing, "We're on the boy's tail, Ari is coming, hold on." Dylan's voice. They were on to Fang.

**Fang POV**

I roamed around the tents, looking for Max. Where was she? We were on in a few minutes. After checking the backstage room, where nobody else claimed to have seen her, I began to worry. She was _never_ late. So where was she? I thought I heard the sound of yelling in the distance, but it was probably just the crowds cheering for Star as she tamed the wild animals. A few times, I heard footsteps echoing behind me, but when I turned around, no one was there. I hated the new circus. It just wasn't the same as our old, original one. This one didn't have the sense of home and happiness like the other one did. It must've been close to our act, so I turned around and began to walk back, convincing myself that Max would be there waiting for me. It was only until a hairy hand grasped my foot that I knew someone was really following me, and those screams were probably not from the audience, those footsteps not imaginary.

"We've got you now, pesky little bird," a rough voice growled from behind me, an amused tone in his voice. I tried to wrench my foot out of the eraser's grasp, but he flung me down on the ground, hard. I bounded back on my feet, the adrenaline coursing through my veins allowing me to ignore several probably bruised, if not broken ribs. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the attacker. _Dylan. I thought we'd killed him._

"Thought I was gone, little finch? You can't get rid of me that easily," he snickered, and lunged at me. I was surprised that more erasers weren't with him. Apparently the whitecoats haven't truly discovered how strong I am yet. As Dylan charged at me, I pounced in the air, kicking him in the face as he ran under me. Idiot. I have _wings. _

I heard a satisfying crack, as blood erupted from his nose. "Are you sure about that?" I taunted, landing softly on my feet and pushing Dylan face-first into the ground. His blood smeared on the clean tile. I kicked him in the stomach, and turned around to leave. However, Dylan wouldn't have that. He grabbed my ankle, (_WHY DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT?)_ and pulled me back down onto the blood-smeared ground. He stood over me, dripping blood on my face. "I'd kick you, but I'm above kicking a man while he's down. Now get up, and _fight me_!" I stood slowly, and felt immediately dizzy. Taking advantage of the moment, Dylan lunged at me and raked his claws down my chest.

"If you wanted to touch my amazing muscles, you could've just asked," I teased him, and received a growl in response. He lunged again, but this time I was ready. He brought up his fist and I caught it, throwing him into the wall. He hit the wall hard, and it nearly caved in. His eyes rolled back into his head. He wasn't dead, but would definitely be hurtin' when he woke.

"Goodbye, little doggy." I laughed as I walked away, not giving the unconscious eraser behind me a second thought.

**Max POV**

I sat still for a few more moments until I heard Brigid directly in front of me. Launching myself forward, I swung my arms, punching her in her hairy chest. She let out a high-pitched yelp and swung, ready to punch, I ducked, and felt the blindfold starting to slip off my forehead. I yanked it off my head, glad that I could finally see again. I looked over just in time for me to see Brigid bring her foot back, ready to kick. I rolled to the side, and stood up behind the chair. That's when my good luck ran out. JJ used her telekinesis to hurl me towards the wall. At the last second, though, I snapped my wings out, shooting into the door instead. I landed next to JJ, who attempted to lift me with telekinesis. Before she could, I punched her in the jaw, watching the light leave from her brown eyes. Knocked out cold from a little punch. What a weak eraser, I thought as she slumped to the floor. I turned my attention toward Brigid, who sprinted towards me, a knife glinting in her hairy hand. I shot into the air, levelling out before touching the ceiling.

"You can't escape, little birdy," she taunted, rearing her arm back to throw the knife at me.

"You'll have to do better than that," I responded as her knife whizzed near my ear, falling to the ground with a thud. I dropped to the ground, picking up the knife. Brigid inched away from me as I bring back my hand. I prepared myself to throw the knife as the door bursts open, and ten erasers pour in, swarming me. I threw the knife, not caring about which direction it went. I snapped my wings out, swerving around the erasers. I flew over their head, and apparently what they have in strength, they lose in wits. They all stare open-mouthed at me, surprised their prey make it out of their trap.

"Suck it," I screeched, leaving the green room and flying through the halls. The sound of the erasers followed me, echoing off the tent walls, but I was much faster than them. Soon, I was behind the curtains standing next to Fang.

"Oh thank God," I wheezed, relieved that Fang was safe from Dylan, but also wondering where he was, or if the whole 'Dylan being brought back' thing was just to make me nervous.

"What happened to you?" he picked up a rag and dabbed at the blood collecting on my ear. Apparently Brigid had hit me after all.

"Fang.." I started, but was cut off as the lights dimmed outside the curtains. Our cue. I fixed my hair as best as I could, gently wiped at the blood staining my new costume, and silently took my place on stage. The audience was slightly smaller than last time, but only because we hadn't had enough time to advertise as much as before. I was surprised to see most of the seats filled. My stomach dropped as I noticed a cluster of erasers and whitecoats dotting the back rows. Fang and I completed a perfect routine, and the new audience went nuts over our wings. The whitecoats sat silently, muttering to each other and shaking their heads and taking notes. The erasers looked ready to rip our throats out, but they stayed seated, even as Ari's group of erasers made their way to the back rows. I spotted Dylan, who was making angry gestures at Ari, obviously pissed that they didn't catch me. I looked closer and discovered one of his eyes was black, and a cut was still bleeding on the side of his face. I felt the urge to give him the finger when he turned to face me, smirking and giving me a little wave. Asshole.

Fang and I bowed one last time for the audience, then scampered to the back room, where the rest of the crew was waiting. Iggy was on stage announcing Maya's performance. As soon as he entered the green room, I ran up to him with Fang, and spilled my story.

"You thought it was safe, but they found us again," I wrapped up. "And we can't fight them when the audience is there. They'd report us, and never come back."

"We'll put up extra security, but we can't do much more than that."

"Iggy, they could've _killed_ me," I urged.

"Yeah, but they didn't make a move against the rest of us," he started. Suddenly, he straightened up, the light left his eyes like he didn't have control over his body and forcefully said, "Maybe you should turn yourself in." Then he returned to normal.

"Iggy?" Fang asked quizzically, shaking the ring-master's shoulders frantically.

"Yeah, what? Get our hands off my tux," Iggy said lightly, batting Fang's hands away. We shared a glance, confused by what Iggy had suggested, but he didn't seem to remember. "I better get back on stage. Warn everyone else, and go bring some weapons in here just in case."

Iggy left the room, leaving everyone but Ratchet, who was on stage, staring blankly at us. "So," I began awkwardly, "the whitecoats and erasers are here tonight." I am such a bad public speaker. This first sentence threw everyone in a frenzy, looking for weapons and trying to make a plan to kill them.

"BUT," Fang cut everyone off, "We are not going to fight them. Iggy wants us to remain CALM. Max and I are going to the weapons room, JUST AS A PRECAUTION. We do not plan on fighting the erasers, got that?"

A chorus of disappointed "yeses" and "fines" rippled throughout the green room.

"Good," Fang approved, turning towards me and asking, "Ready to get some weapons?"

"Yeah," I said, taking his hand as he led me out of the green room.

We walked quickly to the weapons room, trying to get there and back before the Whitecoats left. Luckily, Maya and Star still had to close the show, so we should be ok on time. We entered the room, and I went straight for my whip.

"You really like that thing, don't you?" Fang chuckled (Wait, FANG LAUGHED? WTH?), grabbing some knives and revolvers for the rest of the mutants.

"Uh-huh!" I replied. "Fang... are the guns _really_ necessary?" I asked, hoping the answer was no. I mean, why should things turn to that? The whitecoats weren't usually armed...

"Max. Just because I have it, doesn't mean I'll use it. It's just a precaution, ok?" I sighed and nodded, coiling my whip around my wrist.

"Ok, it's just... I don't like all the violence, all the time. Why do people have to _die_ in order for these idiots to get the point?" He walked over to me and grabbed my hands in his.

"Max, you know we don't try to kill anyone. We do what we must to defend ourselves, and that doesn't usually involve killing. If they're idiots, let them be idiots. It's not something we can really control." I nodded at him, looking back up. "Hey," he said. "Don't be down. For all we know, there's nothing big going on now. These are only for safety, right?" He leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"Right," I sighed, and together we began making our way back to the circus. And were stopped halfway there. Fang grabbed my wrist and yanked me behind Iggy's trailer, ducking. I looked at him, confused. He mouthed at me, _Whitecoats, leaving. _ I nodded, and looked quietly around the corner. There they were, making their way across the parking lot along with the rest of the crowd, as if they were normal people. _Crap. We took longer than we thought._ They passed by, and I could hear a glimpse of their conversation. "The boy... And their strength is improving greatly... but how did she... and how could you fail?" I just caught the end as they were right outside. A female voice replied. "I'm sorry, I really thought _Brigid_ knew how to tie knots!" It was JJ. And she was gone. With the whitecoats. And there was nothing we could do to stop her.

Once they were gone, Fang and I moved out from behind the trailer and walked back to the circus. We entered the back room, to find them all clustered on a couch, looking nervous. Maya jumped up at our arrival. "Oh, thank Heavens! You guys took so long, and we were so worried, and.." she trailed off, noticing that everyone was staring at her. She blushed, and sat down.

Iggy looked at Fang, and said briskly, "Anything?"

Fang addressed the entire circus. "Well. We took so long, because we had to hide, quite suddenly. The whitecoats were leaving, and not doing anything else. Not plotting world domination, not murdering innocent people. _leaving._ And one other thing... There was someone with them. Not just JJ, though. Guys, there's something we never told you. Brigid... she's an eraser."

* * *

**Love and HEY I'M STILL ALIVE,  
****Dylan**


	22. Chapter 18: Tickled

**A/N: Hiya! Lia and Kali are both goin' on a vacation, so updates might be a liiittttlllleee slower. Anyways, here's this chapter. It's kinda a filler... Sorry guys! We had fun writing it, though... DISCLAIMER: JP=owner of MR. Me=me; Jp is NOT me. So, Me doesnt own MR. Still.  
Fly On,  
Lia and Kali**

* * *

Chapter 18: Tickled

Fang's news was met with blank stares and an uneasy silence. Finally, Iggy spoke up. "Well, that pretty much settles it. Guys, I think we've basically become a traveling circus. We're moving." This time, people reacted with quiet nods and mutters of, "Ok..". They knew that this wasn't an option, considering all that had just occurred.

I looked at Iggy and asked, "Where to?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. Somewhere small, secluded. Somewhere with bad technology reception so it will be difficult for the whitecoats to find us. And just to be safe, I'm not going to tell anyone where we're going until we get there." This small bit of news caused an uproar among the mutants.

"But that's not fair-"

"Why no-"

"But we have to-"

"Now I can't-"

"You can't-"

"SHUT THE FLUFF UP!" Fang yelled. Everyone was shocked into silence. "Thank you. Iggy is your Ringmaster, and he has decided not to tell anyone anything. It's completely fair, because we're all in the same boat here, ok? It's just a necessary precaution. Iggy, will you tell us the usual climate there so we can pack properly?"

Iggy looked gratefully at Fang, and responded, "It's hot and dry, nearly year-round." Everyone nodded, and I could tell they were trying to figure out where we were off to. Heck, even I was curious. Well, that wasn't a big shocker, but still. "Now go start packing, we leave tomorrow. Same groups as last time." He finished, and walked away.

"Well, then." I looked at Fang. "Shall we?" He offered his arm and I took it, skipping out of there like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Fang didn't skip, though. "Fang! You have to skip, or it doesn't work!" He just looked at me. "Come on! Please?"

Fang shook his head, saying, "Real men don't skip. Ever."

"Oh," I said. "I see. You don't know how to skip, do you?" I burst out laughing as he went red in the face.

"I do, too! I just.. choose not to exhibit it."

I raised one eyebrow and stopped, pulling my arm out of his to put it on my hip. "Uhhhh huuuhhhh..." I said sarcastically. "Prove it."

"I don't have to prove it!" he retorted, bewildered that I would doubt his abilities. Then I got an idea. Angel? I called out to her in my mind.

Yes? she responded.

Send me Nudge. We have a little... situation outside my trailer. She giggled in my head, obviously reading my mind and seeing what I was up to.

You got it, Max. I'll have her bring a camera, too. I want to see this later.

Fang was trying to get my attention. "Max? Max... Max? Hello? Anyone home?"

I snapped my head up to glare at Fang. Then I quickly covered my mistake and changed it to a challenging look, adjusting my stance to match. "Come on, Fang. Don't be such a sissie. Take a dare! Just try skipping! It makes this so much easier! You're wasting time as it is..." I started tapping my foot, and made little tick, tock noises.

"No, Max! I won't-"

"MAX, CATCH!" I heard Nudge's voice. I reached out and caught the video camera.

"What the..." Fang started to say. "Wait.. NO. No, no, no, no, NO! Max, IF YOU DARE-" but he was cut off as his eyes glazed over, and Nudge took over control. Then, he smiled. I clicked the camera on. "Sure, Maxie! C'mon!" he giggled, and started skipping away. I was laughing so hard that the video was probably all shaky, but it wouldn't matter. It was still hilarious.

"Having fun, Fang?" I teased, seeing what his reaction would be. He seemed to struggle with himself for a bit, then smiled.

"ZOMG. Totally, Max! Skipping is, like, the best thing ever!" he GIGGLED again, and disappeared around the corner.

"Ok... Nudge, you.. can... stop.. now." I barely got the words out in between fits of laughter. She looked pretty much the same as I did, doubled over and clutching her sides as she laughed.

"No.. I think.. I'll let... Iggy and the rest.. see before... we give up control." I grinned at her.

"You are evil. I like it. Shall we get this on tape, then?" I said in an exaggerated British accent.

"Indeed we shall, Max." She looped her arm through mine, and we skipped off to go chase Fang and see Iggy's reaction.

Finally, we found him. He was just about to pass Iggy's trailer, where Iggy himself sat muttering on the porch. Nudge and I stood at a bit of a distance, where I could still see the whole thing on camera, but we wouldn't be caught. A huge grin appeared suddenly on Fang's face, and I knew this would be good. He skipped over to Iggy, swinging his arms like a 6-year-old girl.

"Hiya, Iggy! ZOMG. Guess what? I learned how to, like, skip today! Max and Nudge are, like, so sweet and, like, volunteered to teach me! It's, like, SO fun, Iggy, you should try it!" Iggy looked horrified, and I could barely contain my laughter so as not to give us away.

"Um... Fang? Are you okay? What are you.." he trailed off as Fang grabbed his arm and dragged him off the small porch and onto the land in front.

"Okay. So the first thing you do, is just, like, step forward. Like normal, y'know? So, then, get this, this is the fun part!" Fang squealed. "Now we get to hop! So, you just, like, hop on the foot you just stepped with, like this!" and Fang hopped on one foot. "Then you put the other foot down, and hop on it, and then keep going forever and ever and ever!" Fang excitedly grabbed Iggy's arm and started skipping, and Ig had no choice but to follow or be dragged along the ground by a mind-controlled-Fang. By now, Iggy had seen Fang's foggy eyes and figured it out.

"Nudge..." he growled, "Come out, come out! Come release me! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO?" He yelled.

"OOH!" Fang squealed. "GOOD IDEA, IGGY! Nudgie-poo, come skip with us!" She giggled and released her hold on Fang. He looked around, confused. "How did I get all the way over here? And why is Iggy holding my hand? DAMMIT, NUDGE AND MAX!" He ran off, in search of us. I could faintly hear him yelling, "I WILL FIND YOU! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? COME ON, REALLY?" in the distance. Quickly, Nudge and I ran to the only computer- the one in Fang's trailer. He wouldn't look for us there, that's for sure. Why would you hide in the person's house you were hoping to avoid? Exactly.

We quickly plugged the camera into the computer, and Nudge sat down and began to hack the computer's codes. "Max..." Nudge grinned evilly.

"Yes, my evil partner-in-training?"

"Fang has a blog, you know..." Huh. I didn't know. But why would she tell me that- Oh. I see.

I grinned maliciously at her, rubbing my hands together. "Why, Nudge, you little rascal." I faked a southern accent. "Let's do it."

She opened the web browser and quickly hacked Fang's blog. Her computer skills, once again, amazed me. She had the video uploaded and posted in a minute flat, along with the caption: Today, we decided to embarrass Fang and Iggy a bit. This video is completely for your enjoyment, blog readers. Hope you like it! -Nudge and Max. P.S. As soon as Fang sees this, he'll probably take it down, so enjoy it while it lasts!

I smiled at my partner-in-crime as we left the trailer to come face to face with the man himself: Fang. He advanced forwards, and we backed up, until we hit the wall.

"Girls..." he started. "Want to tell me why you were in my trailer? Or WHY THE HELL I WAS SKIPPING AROUND LIKE A 6-YEAR-OLD GIRL?"

Nudge and I looked at each other. "Why, Fang, whatever do you mean? Surely you're not accusing us of something?" I said in my southern accent once again.

"I don't know, Max, is there something you need to be accused for?" He challenged. I nodded once, and snapped, my signal for Nudge.

"I.. think... NOT!" I yelled, and we split, her sprinting off to the left. I narrowly dodged Fang and dived to the right. We were screaming and running, and Fang, of course, was chasing me. Not the mind-controller who had obviously inflicted the torture bestowed upon him, but me. WHY, GOD, WHY?

I was running through empty space having lost the circus a little while ago. Fang was gaining on me, though, and he was almost caught up when I remembered my wings. I snapped them out, and took off as fast as I could. I heard him curse to himself, then copy me and start chasing me through the skies. As fast as I was, he was still faster, and he caught up to me and tackled me, sending us falling out of the sky. He snapped out his wings and caught a drift, bringing us safely to the ground. He still had ahold of me, though.

"Anything you'd like to say, Maxie?" I growled. He knew I hated that name.

"Nope," I narrowed my eyes, not giving in.

"Well, then. I guess I'll just have to..." and he started tickling me. I yelped, and started laughing, unable to contain it.

"NO! Fang... stop... it... PLEASE!" I could barely talk.

He continued tickling me, saying, "I'll stop if you'll confess..." he trailed off.

"NEVER!" I shouted, being over-dramatic.

"Well, I guess I'll just keep tickling you, then."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. I couldn't take it any longer. "Ok, OK! FINE! Just...STOP IT.. I'll tell you..."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't do anything?"

"Well, technically I just video-taped the whole thing."

"WHAT?-"

"But really, Nudge did most of the damage, with the mind controlling..."

"What did you do with the video?"

"Well, we sorta... posted it on your blog?" He glared at me.

"Well. I guess I'll just have to punish you, then..." he said quietly, coming closer to me.

Fang, what..." I trailed off. He was too close now, so close that I just wanted to lean up and close the small gap between us... so I did. That was one advantage of being Fang's girlfriend. I got to do that wheneeevvvveeerrr I wanted.

He kissed me back harder, sliding his hands around my waist as I reached up and put mine around his neck, my fingers getting all tangled in his hair. He opened my mouth with his, and our tongues met in the middle. The world seemed to melt away, and it was just Fang and me, me and- nothing? I snapped my head up. Fang was gone. He had gone invisible and ditched me here, dammit! So that's what he meant... Eh, whatever. I shrugged and walked away, not letting any disappointment show on my face. I would not give him the satisfaction. I snapped out my wings and flew back to the circus, leaving Fang.. wherever he was.

I got back to see everything packed up, except mine and Fang's trailers. I packed my stuff quickly, and threw it in the back of one of the moving vans, to see Fang's stuff there too. Ah. So he flew off first, then. I climbed in the car. The groups were the same, so Fang, Angel and I were together again. The drive was pretty much the same as last time, Angel in the front, me playing music, Fang and I switching off singing and kissing. Yeah, it was a pretty good day, all accounted for. Fang (unfortunately) took the video off his blog, but that was bound to happen eventually. And as Fang and I harmonized to "Giving Up the Gun" by Vampire Weekend, I couldn't help but think that this was the way life should always be. Free, happy, and calm. Not filled with chaos, terror, and evil scientists. I kissed Fang slowly, and pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked, smirking.

"Living in the moment." I replied, and kissed him again. Peace wasn't a normal thing around here, so I decided to enjoy it while I could. We finally arrived at our destination, and got out of the cars.

"Welcome," Iggy said, "to Diagon Alley." No one except me laughed. Say it with me.. Awk-warrdddd! "No potter fans? **(A/N WOOOHHOOOOO! Review if 'ya are one!)** Okay then. Thanks, Max."

"No problem." I replied smartly.

"In all seriousness," Iggy started, "Welcome to Death Valley."

"Nice, happy place you chose there, Ig." Fang teased.

"Indeed it is, Fang." Iggy said in a freaky voice. "Indeed it is."

* * *

**Aww. Faxiness... always puts us in a good mood. Not as much as reviews, though... We got NO REVIEWS in the last chappie. C'mon, guys! I know you're there... So tell us your favorite place to go. Or tell us a joke. Or a story. Or give us an idea. Just write SOMETHING, please! Ideas might be included, our favorite jokes/stories/quotes,etc. will be shouted out in the next chap! Happy Reviewing!  
No love and NO MORE SKIPPING,  
Fang**


	23. Chapter 19: Captured

**A/N: Hey... *Ducks as angry readers chuck heavy objects* So, yeah our postings are getting longer apart, but thanks for sticking with us and ALL YOU LOVELY REVIEWERS! Thank you so much! :D we are taking in all of your ideas and suggestions to use later :) ENJOY THE CHAPPY! And review your favorite vacation destination!**

**Fly on,  
Lia and Kali**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Captured**

_Death Valley._ What a wonderful, cheerful place, don't you agree? We spent the next few hours unpacking our little circus, and Iggy decided to let us set up our tents wherever we wanted. A little freedom for the mutant freaks. I, of course, decided to set up near Fang and Maya on the side closest to the kitchen. It was convenient to be close to food all the time.

"EWWW. I DON'T WANNA BE NEXT TO THE BIRDY! IT'LL PROBABLY SHIT ON MY TRAILER!" Maya joked, pulling her trailer farther away from mine.

"And I don't wanna be next to someone who is still going through her teenage identity crisis," I muttered, yanking her trailer back to it's original spot.

"Calm down, children," Fang said, pulling his trailer to the empty spot on the other side of mine. He was rewarded with the sight of my tongue being stuck out at him.

"So, why do you think Iggy is letting us pick our spots?" I questioned Maya and Fang.

"I guess he thought we'd all be pissed enough that we now live in a giant deserted toaster," Maya moaned, fanning her face. I thought he might have wanted to give us mutants liberty to choose where we slept.

"He wants to give us freedom," Fang mirrored my thoughts. Creepy.

"Dissecting Iggy's actions and possible alterior motives, are we?" Iggy sauntered over to us, pulling his trailer on the other side of Maya's. Aww.

"Yes, because you are just _so_ fabulous and generous and we _must_ know why," I mumbled to no one, retreating into the kitchen in search for water... and cookies. Some things never change. I wove through the carelessly stacked piles of folded chairs and dodged our big mahogany table. The refrigerator was quietly humming with power from the portable generator. I slowly opened the door, hoping Iggy had brought water bottles with us. My eyes lit up when they fell on a single cold, refreshing bottle of Mountain Spring water. I reached for it like my life depended on it, just as the hairs on the back of my neck began to prickle. Before my sluggish, overheated mind could comprehend what was happening, Fang's hand shot out from behind me, snatching the last bottle of water. No. He would _not_ take _my _water.

"Give it back," I said sternly, giving him my infamous death glare. He stared back with as much force, but my death glare made his steady gaze look like the face of an innocent puppy. A cute, shaggy dog with big brown eyes...

"Fang. Give. Me. The. Water," I injected venom into each word, never dropping my menacing gaze.

"No," he stated, reaching to open the cap. I snatched it out of his hand before I heard the "click" of the opening cap. I quickly opened the water bottle, and took three huge swigs of the delicious, cold liquid. I licked my lips, taking time to swallow all of the water.

"You took my water. Prepare to face my wrath," he said in a weird accent.

"What-" I started, but I didn't notice his hand sneaking into the refrigerator, removing the giant canister of... _whipped cream_.

"Fang. Don't you dare, or I'll-" Sweet cream flooded my mouth, cutting off my no-whipped-cream-on-Max lecture. Fang cracked up, pressing the nozzle again to spray my cheek. I slowly brought my hand to my cheek, wiping it off of my face, and brought my hand to Fang's hair, smearing the white fluffin his dark black locks and never breaking eye contact in the process. His smirk disappeared faster than it had come, replaced by a scowl, then a foreboding grin as he brought the can up again, holding down the nozzle. The softwhite substance exploded all over my shirt, hair, and nose. Thinking quickly to retaliate, I whipped open the refrigerator door, looking for another can of whipped cream. I yanked the chilled bottle out of the fridge, tearing off the cap and aiming it at Fang.

"You will be sorry you ever took my water bottle in the first place," I said, pressing the nozzle which emitted a stream of white deliciousness? It stuck to his face, covering his lips, nose, and cheeks. I burst out laughing.

"You.. You look like Santa!" I said, spraying more whipped cream onto his shirt and neck. In response, he showered more of the stuff on my hair, and it dripped onto my face, covering my eyes. At least it cooled me down. Soon, we were in a full- on whipped cream war, spraying each other with the stuff until there was nothing left in the cans.

"Iggy will be so pissed," Fang chuckled, wiping some of the sticky melted liquid off his face with a towel, and handing me another one.

"Oh well," I shrugged, tossing the cans into the trash. Turns out those were our only two bottles. Oopsies. The hair on the back of my neck prickled again, and I noticed that Fang had mysteriously disappeared. I whipped (hehe.. whipped..) around, stretching my arms out, reaching for my boyfriend.

"Hello? Come out, come out wherever you are," I fruitlessly searched. Suddenly, warm and sticky arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me backwards toward a black t-shirt that was sticky and wet. Fang. He materialized from nowhere, and his endless black eyes stared into me. Like they were looking into my soul. Deep.

"So... we have a show tonight," I mumbled into his shirt. "I wonder how many people are going to come?"

He replied, pressing his lips to the top of my head, "Probably very few, considering how long we've been here..."

I pulled away slightly, so I could look him in the eye. "Eh, whatever. We'll ask Iggy later..."

"Ok." he said, leaning down to kiss my forehead. I smiled, and tilted my head up to meet his mouth on mine. I could taste the whipped cream on his face, and as weird as it sounds, it tasted good. I mean, come on. It's whipped cream, people. It could make desert rat taste good.

"What time is it?" I mumbled against his mouth.

"Almost lunchtime," he whispered into my ear, rustling my hair

"It's a good thing, too," Iggy's voice boomed throughout the room, startling us, "because you two seem _determined_ to eat each other."

"Sexist Pig!" I exclaimed, flipping him the bird. Ha-ha, get it? The bird? Oh, nevermind.

"I'm not the one turning into a predatory raptor who dumps whipped cream on their victim before a meal," he chuckled, beginning to set up the mahogany table. Fang and I helped unfold the chairs, setting them up around the table.

"So. We're going to need some SERIOUS advertising in order to get people to come to these shows. You two are in charge of posters. Make ten each and hang them up along the highway and around the town," Iggy stated, beginning to make lunch for the circus. "I suggest you start now, considering you don't have much time."

"Yeah, it's not like we could have made them in the car, or anything," I muttered, shooting him a death glare.

He was unfazed by my look of pure evil, and proceeded to drop a full, bloody, obviously fresh and wild chicken into a pot of boiling oil.. "Supplies are in the costume room, on the mahogany desk," he said innocently, despite the fact that he just _murdered_ an innocent chicken.

"Well, we'd better get started," Fang suggested, taking my hand and steering me out of the tent. He seemed completely unfazed by the fact that his friend was going to serve us wild chicken for lunch. At least it wasn't desert rat.

Nudge, Star, Maya, and Kate were setting up the costume tent, aligning the hangers and bins of clothes near the walls.

"Hey, guys!" I called, following Fang to the intricately carved mahogany desk in the center of the room. He pulled out paint, paint brushes, paper, rulers, pencils, and tape. We laid them out on the floor, making sure we had 20 sheets of paper.

"Ok. What do we write?" I said, looking up at him. I noticed the other girls had left silently, deciding not to disturb us.

"Iggy's Illustrious Illusion, Death Valley, corner of Clace Street, follow the signs with arrows, $20 tickets, and something to get their attention. Oh, and a WSIC."

"A WSIC? What the Hell?"

"A Why-Should-I-Care. Something to make them _want_ to come."

"Ok, Mr. Poster-making-expert. What, did you take ASB in High School?" **(A/N: AWWW YEAH, ASBers! -Lia AND Kali, BOTH in ASB) **I retorted, trying to annoy him. It didn't work.

"Actually, no. I grew up IN A FREAKING DOG CAGE, remember? But I've had to make LOTS of posters for the circus a long time ago, when nobody knew who we were. Now we're fairly famous, so people want to come when they see our signs. But we still have to make them. Now," he said, clearing his throat. "Let's start."

Five cans of paint later, we had finished 18 out of 20 posters. They all looked fairly similar, but had different patterns and attention-grabbers. They were very eye-catching, and I was quite proud of our artistic skillage.

"Almost done!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air. An innocent act, right? Wrong. Because in my hand was a paintbrush, and on that paintbrush was paint, and that paint flew through the air with the force of my hand, and landed right. On. Fang's. Nose.

He looked up to glare at me. "_You did not just do that._" This time, it really _was _an accident.

I looked up at Fang with wide eyes, aware he wouldn't let this one slide. "I didn't mean to! Fang, it was an accident, I really didn't-" I stopped. It didn't seem to be working; he wasn't buying it. I had to try a different tactic. "Fang... Please don't hurt me! Please please please! I'll be your best friend forever! Please Fang, don't-" I screamed as Fang flung paint at me. It splattered all over my face in a burst of colors.

"FANG. WAYLAND. You did NOT just fling paint at an _innocent_ girl." He seemed to figure it out then, that I really hadn't meant to get paint on his face. His eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, God. Max, I thought you did it on purpose! If I had known, I would never have done it, and- Be merciful, PLEASE WOMAN, HAVE SOME COMPASSION!" He shut his mouth quickly, to keep pink paint from going inside. Yep, you read that right. Let's write it again, just to be sure. '_To keep pink paint from going inside.'_ I, Maximum Ride, dumped a can of pink paint on Fang's head.

I burst out laughing as the thick liquid dripped down his hair, onto his face. Fang squeezed his eyes shut to keep the paint out, and in the few seconds I had before he wiped them and saw the damage I'd done, I ran for it. Out the door, down the stairs, across the road, and far, far away. Up in the air, I hit full speed, trying to evade the pink panther.

"You'll never catch me alive!" I screeched, hoping Fang could hear me. If his ears weren't clogged with pink paint, that is. I cracked up all over again at the thought of Fang being covered in pink paint. I turned my head briefly to look behind me and check that he was following, but all I could see was empty air. _Crap._ I forgot about Fang's invisibility... now I'll never see him coming.

I had to make sure he wouldn't catch me, so I veered in different directions, whizzing past buildings, weaving in between trees, and trying to throw him off. The only problem was that I couldn't see him, so I had NO FLUFFING IDEA WHERE HE WAS. _Dammit, Fang! Where are you?_

I looked back one more time, hoping I would see pink paint dripping from a certain spot. Maybe that would give him away. Suddenly, I rammed into a hard wall.

Only, I don't remember any any walls that talked. Or appeared in the middle of the sky. I shrieked, expecting it to be Fang back for revenge. I hit him playfully on the chest, my head still pressed against his shirt. His shirt. Which wasn't wet with pink paint. Nor was it black in any way, shape, or form. It was white, to be exact. I whipped around frantically to find Dylan staring down at me with cold laughter in his eyes. "Long time, no see," he said, flapping his... Oh Cookies. Dylan had _wings_.

**Fang POV**

I surged forward at top speed, following the distant brown speck who was my mischievous girlfriend. I flapped my wings faster, desperate to catch up to her and seize revenge for dumping pink paint on me. Seriously, PINK PAINT? _Nudge_ wasn't even that cruel.

Flying helped clear my mind, and sometimes when I concentrate on other things, my invisibility gets a little shaky. So, I wasn't surprised when I caught a glimpse of my pink-stained black shirt and black hair across my eyes. Oh, well. It wasn't like she was looking back, because that would slow her down. Just as soon as I'd thought that, she turned around. I quickly focused on being invisible, catching a draft to keep me aloft so I didn't have to think too hard on flying. She shrugged, and turned around. I mentally sighed in relief, continuing my pursuit.

In the distance, I could see a bird coming. I was about to call something out to Max, to confuse her, but I stopped cold. That wasn't a bird in the distance. My heart pounding in my chest, I used my raptor vision to zoom in on the creature that was flying right.. toward.. Max. It was too big to be a bird, and had wings, so it obviously wasn't human.

I finally got a good look at the creature in the distance, and my heart went cold. It was a boy. He had dirty blond hair, and eyes bluer than the sky above. It was Dylan. I opened my mouth to call out to Max and warn her, and was hit on the back of my head with a wooden club. The last thought in my head was, _Dammit Max. What have you gotten yourself into this time?_ before I passed out cold.

**Max POV**

I screamed, rearing back my arm for a solid punch, only to have my fist intercepted halfway there. Dylan sneered at me, and said, "Trying to fight back, Maxie? Well, I'm an eraser with wings, now. I am more powerful than you'll ever be, more powerful than that useless boyfriend of yours. In fact.. there he is now." He forcefully spun me around, and I saw Fang in the distance. Only, he wasn't alone. Someone was creeping up behind him, slowly, slowly. I tried to call out to him, but Dylan slapped a hand over my mouth.

"No, Maxie. No saving him now." The eraser behind Fang pulled back his arm, and as I watched him, I recognised the face.

"Ari," I whispered, as he clubbed Fang in the back of the head. He fell out of the sky like a rock, landing hard on the ground. "FANG!" I screamed, and Dylan slapped me in the face.

"Stupid bitch," he snarled. "Don't you get it? You aren't all that you think you are. You're nothing, not more powerful, not faster, not smarter, not anything. You can't win, Maxie. Your chips are down, and there's nothing you can do."

"Really, Dylan? Paraphrasing a rock opera at a time like this?" **(A/N: HADESTOWN, I LOVE YOU! -Kali)** I tried to get him to loosen his grip, distract him, anything. But all he did was hit me again, this time a fist to my nose. Hot blood poured down my face, and I heaved a dry sob.

"You're nothing, Max. Hopeless. No one _actually_ loves you, and no one ever did. The only place you'll ever be welcome is at the School. We will help you, and _together_ we can take over the human world." he paused, panting, his eyes wild and a disgusting and reckless grin on his face. He was really, actually insane. "Together, Max. A team of two, we can dominate together. You'll be my queen, and we'll have more power than anyone else. I know that's what you want, Max." he breathed, "I know you still love me." He pinned my arms behind my back with brute force, and pushed his mouth on mine. I tried to pull away, but he pulled me closer, snapping my arms like twigs in the process. I cried out, but it did no good. He forced his tongue into my mouth, and I did the only thing I could do to get rid of him. I bit him. Hard.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed, and I tasted his blood in my mouth. Eew. He pulled back, and hit me again. "You stupid bitch! You had your chance; now you've lost it. Goodbye for now, Max." He whispered the last part into my ear. His snarl was deadly, and he was handed a club from Ari, who had come up behind him. The last thing I saw was his revolting face looming over me, blocking out all light as he swung the club down and hit my head. Hard enough to hurt, but not to knock me out. Yet. My vision blurred, and pain exploded in head. I vaguely felt myself dropping out of the sky, not conscious enough to register what was happening and flap my wings. I hit the ground, and heard a loud _CRACK!_ as my ribs took the force of the fall. I finally passed out, sinking happily into the velvety darkness that would subdue my pain. _Help me, Fang. Please come and save me._ I thought, before I was completely unconscious and could no longer feel anything.

* * *

**Love and-PINK PAINT? REALLY MAX?  
Fang**

***Review with your fav vacation destination!**


	24. Chapter 20 FPOV: Discovered

**A/N: Hiya! This chap was kinda thrown together, so... yeeaaahhhh. Review if ya like it. Review if ya dont. We don't own this. I'm tired (kali). I'm gonna answer some Q's now, if y'all don't mind. Blackfireisalive: We named Fang after jace because they're both supermegafoxyawesomehot, but they're not necessarily related... And the 2nd Q, YES (to all who were wondering) We named Clace street after Clary+Jace. If you sip Sary... then sorry. We don't. My (kali) favorite vacation spot is Lake Tahoe, and I'm not sure about Lia but probably Six Flags... haha. Shedalez, nice story. Lol. Ok, on with the story. OH! And whoever wrote the dialogue thing... HAHAHAHHAHAA! I love you. Btw.  
****Fly** **On,**  
**Lia and Kali**

* * *

Chapter 20: Discovered

FPOV

I woke on the ground of the desert, a dull throb pounding through my skull. I struggled to sit up, but had to lay back down when the dull pain exploded in a sharp pain that ripped through my head. I felt as though I had been stabbed with a thousand knives, brought back to life, and hit in the head with a steel bat.

I finally managed to sit up, ignoring to pain. I had spent enough years at the School to learn how to do that. The School... Yesterday's events came flooding back to me in a whirlwind of thoughts and colours. Max and I had gone flying, and I saw Dylan coming, and then I was knocked out. By who? Why? How? were all questions that floated through my head, but no question was more prominent than the very first thought in my head; Where is Max?

I stood up, making a decision to comb the area for her until my wings fell off and I died of exhaustion. I snapped out my wings and leapt into the air, beginning to search for Max. I flew straight towards the spot I'd seen her disappear, and dove down to land.

The emptiness of the land startled me. There were no nearby shops, no people, only empty sand and a heat that seemed to roll off the land, relentless, making you sweat and pant and be overall miserable. The ground was rough and hot against my bare feet, and they burned like a fire had been lit for only my torture. I ignored the inconveniences, and walked around, searching for Max in every nook and cranny I could find that might be able to conceal a human being. Nothing. I took off again, this time moving forwards, and just looking around, not stopping. I searched barren land, small towns, thin forests, but my efforts were futile. Max was gone, and storming around like a madman wasn't going to help. Sighing, I turned around to head back to the circus.

The circus... Crap. I thought. We had a show last night, and I'd missed it. And we didn't even get the advertising done... Eh, I think they'll understand. I arrived at the circus to find all the mutants stressed out, and sitting in a meeting. The air was thick with worry, and there were various reactions to my arrival. Most looked relieved, and happy, even. Iggy, however, looked pissed.

"What the Hell, Fang! Where were you? You just up and left us- you AND Max, and we had no way of knowing where the Hell you were, if you were ok, anything! We had nearly no one at the show, but it didn't matter anyway, because our main act was GONE. Care to explain?" Anger seemed to spout from his mouth along with the words, and his venomous glare made even me nervous.

"Sure, I'll explain." I kept my cool somehow, and responded, "but you might want to sit down for this." Iggy glared and sat, crossing his arms and tapping his toes expectantly.

"Well?" he challenged.

"As you know, Max and I were.. messing around this morning. Then we went and made posters, and she dumped pink paint on my head, and down my shirt." Kate and Maya had to stifle their laughs. "She ran, and I chased her, and soon we were flying around the city, laughing and having a grand old time." Iggy began to interrupt, but I stopped him. "No, that's NOT it. I was going to call to her to say we had to go back, but I saw something flying towards her. Another person, with wings. But it was an eraser. Dylan, to be exact. She didn't see him coming, and I was about to warn her, when something- someone, actually, hit me from behind. I passed out. I woke up this morning, and Max was gone. That's all I know. She's gone, and I don't know what to do."

For once, Iggy was speechless. He stared at me, thinking. Finally, he spoke. "Well then. Cancel all shows in the near future, we need to find Max. Fast."

Iggy and I were sitting in my trailer, alone.

"Well, shit," he said plainly. "What are we going to do? I suppose we should go back there, search the place for a clue or something-"

I cut him off. "I tried that. I combed the entire city, but there was nothing. Whatever happened, it happened in the air, so there was no trace of anything left behind."

"Seriously? Dammit! What can we do? We have literally NO way of tracing her!" Iggy put his head in his hands, and closed his eyes. I continued to stare openly at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Maybe we can ask Angel to try and read her thoughts?" I suggested.

"No guarantee, considering we don't know how far she is, but we can certainly give it a try." Iggy replied flatly. I called out to Angel in my mind.

Angel?

Yes?

Can you come here?

I know what you want me to do, and I've already tried.

And? What did you get?

Not a lot, Fang. I mentally cursed. Hey! Angel screeched. Oops. She can read minds, I forgot... Yes I can read minds, idiot!

Sorry, Angel... But what did you find out?

Oh yeah. Well... she's not that far, because I can still find her mind. But her mind... it's blocked. There's something there, preventing me from getting inside. It's like a little wall. But there's a crack in the wall... I can see what she's feeling, but not what she thinks, nor can I talk with her.

And what did you... feel?

She's in pain, Fang. Someone's hurting her, forcing her into tortuous things. She also misses you, a lot. And one other thing, that I don't really understand... she's sad. And feels... used? Abused? Scared? I'm not sure, but I really don't like it, Fang. I'm scared for her. She's scared for herself. And Max is never scared...

I was silent for a moment, processing everything she'd just said. Is that all?

Yes, Fang. That's it.

Wait, Angel. Can you do one more thing for me?

What is it, Fang?

Can you tell Iggy everything you just told me?

Sure. I felt her presence leave my mind, and turned to watch Iggy. He looked startled at first, the initial shock at having another voice in your head. Then he paled considerably, and began muttering under his breath. He looked at me, and shook his head. We didn't need to say anything to be in complete agreement over where Max was. The School. I think we all knew it initially, but no one wanted to acknowledge it.

"Now what?" Iggy's voice cut off my thoughts, and I shrugged.

"I don't know." We sat in silence, letting this sink in. For all we knew, we'd just lost Max. Forever. We had no way to find her, unless we wanted to break into every building in a 300-mile radius. And somehow, I doubt either of us wanted that.

Suddenly, the door to my trailer banged open, startling us both. Dr. M stood in the doorway, looking frazzled and stressed. Her dark hair was frizzy and unkempt, and her eyes were wide. In her hand was a file, and she clutched it like her life depended on it.

"Don't bother trying to track her down. There's no way to do it." Iggy and I looked at each other, and I stood up. I cautiously made my way over to Dr. M, grabbing her arm and pulling her gently inside. I sat her down on the couch, and spoke quietly.

"What do you mean, Dr. Martinez? Surely you want to find your daughter, too?"

"No, of course I do, you misunderstood me." She frantically mended her mistake. "What I'm saying is... You don't need to search for her. I know where she is. I know how to get Max back." She handed me the file, and inside were stacks and stacks of paper. She pulled out a single sheet and gave it to Iggy. "It's a list of all their possible and previous destinations. Each one they've used is crossed off, and the list goes in order. So you can assume..."

I finished the sentence. "That the School is here. In Death Valley. And we walked right into their trap."

Iggy and I went to scope out the location, and see what kind of security the School had. Despite being scientific geniuses who mutate children, the whitecoats are really are stupid. Book-smart? Yes. Street smart? Hell-to-the-no! For us, that was a good thing.

The cameras were all in basically the same positions, the locks were the same type, the scanners were the same brand, but there was one liiiittttllleee detail that didn't match. It was two stories. And the first... was underground.

"Great," Iggy said sarcastically. "How do we get in there?" he pointed at the trapdoor outside the School. It was wooden, and stuck out like a sore thumb against the bare, dry land. It wasn't difficult to find, but it would be hard to get in, considering the silver lock and the three erasers standing guard around it. Yeah, getting down there might be a liiitttllee difficult. And I'd bet that was where Max was hidden.

We arrived back to the circus, and Iggy called a meeting. All the mutants lined up, grim looks on their faces. They were obviously expecting the worst. "Well." Iggy began, "We know where Max is." Everyone reacted in one of two ways; either they brightened, looking hopeful, or their faces fell as they realized where she must be. "She's at the School. And the School is here. In Death Valley." At this point, everyone's faces looked the same. They looked like toddlers who'd just seen ghosts, then been told ghosts weren't real by another ghost. In other words, they were terrified.

"The School is now half underground," I took up the lecture at Iggy's pause, "but the rest of the security is pretty much the same. The only way into the underground portion s a trapdoor in the dirt. Unfortunately, the door is padlocked with silver and guarded by three erasers. So, basically, we're screwed." There were murmurs of "yup"'s and "crap"'s as the news sunk in. It was deadly silent in the kitchen.

Finally, Gazzy's voice broke the quiet. "There's another way in," he mumbled so quietly that if it hadn't been silent before, I probably wouldn't have heard him. But I did. And so did everyone else.

"What?" Iggy exclaimed, shocked. "What do you mean, Gaz? We've gone over this. The only way to get in would be to kill the erasers and get the key, which would give us all up." His voice sounded annoyed at Gazzy.

"I said, there's another way." he was more forceful with his words this time. "It's dangerous, and risky, but... it's a possibility all the same. We could blow a hole in the ground."

Every head in the room swiveled to look at Gazzy in amazement. "Actually," I mused, "That could work... you have one?" He looked at me, as if to say When do I not have one? "Right." I quickly said. "Here's what we do. I'll go over there, invisible, and listen in on the erasers for a few days. I'll try to get the approximate locations of things down there so we don't hurt anyone with the holes. Then, as we're going into battle anyway, and don't even try to deny it, we all know we're going to have to fight to get Max out; we'll 'open with a bang,' per se." I mentally laughed at my own joke. Focus, Fang! "However, we'll blow two holes, and make sure that one is louder so the erasers will go in that direction. We'll have a few people waiting at that hole to knock them out, while two will be at the other hole, sneaking inside. Once the erasers are knocked out, the other three at the first and loudest hole will join them. So we'll have 5 down, set on freeing Max, and the other six of us will be standing guard and making sure that no erasers or whitecoats get in. Questions?"

The room was quiet. "All right," I said. "Then let's go."

* * *

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!  
Love and- WTH WHERE IS MAX?  
Iggy**


	25. Chapter 20 MPOV: Changing

**A/N: Yo. Here is another chap, (DUH), so keep reviewing if you want quick updates like this!  
PeaceLoveHappiness2000: ****Two chapters ago (I think), Iggy said they were going to Death Valley in a blank terrorizing voice. At that point, I thought he was just acting because you it is DEATH Valley. BUt now is it because the School somehow did something to control his mind and lead the flock straight into the trap? A: YES. Round of applause for getting it right :D  
Enjoy this long chappie! It took a long time to write bc I (Lia) had surgery on my elbow and can't type with my right hand :/  
Fly on,  
Lia and Kali  
OHHHHH BTW: WE DO NOT OWN MR. IF WE DID DYLAN WOULD NOT EXIST.**

* * *

**Chapter 20.5 Changing**

**MPOV**

I woke up in a cage. Yup. A dog cage. Not many people could truthfully say that, but, you know, I'm Maximum Ride. I hesitantly sat up, almost screeching in pain as my broken ribs shifted uncomfortably. Memories flooded back-making posters with fang, dumping pink paint on him, and flying away. The metallic taste resurfaced in my mouth as I remembered Dylan with wings, clubbing me, and hitting the ground. I'd bit him when he forcefully kissed me. How long ago was that? How long had I been a captive in the School?

I was underground, and the only light came from underneath a metal door on the opposite side of the room. There were about ten other cages, but-luckily- none of them held Fang or any of my other mutant friends. So they were safe. For now. I reviewed my injuries: a few broken ribs, a pounding headache from the club hit, and a few minor scrapes from falling out of the sky onto the ground. No needle injections yet, so I'm guessing the whitecoats haven't gotten ahold of me yet. But I knew they would come for me soon. There were no possible escape routes out of the dog crate, and no erasers or guards I could bait into opening my cage. Crap. So I sat tight, waiting for the perfect opportunity to blow the joint.

"My dear Maximum, it is great to see you again, wouldn't you agree?" My silence was disturbed as the metal door on the other side of the room creaked open, revealing Jeb Batchelder flanked by Ari and . Now my day was complete.

"First of all, it's MAX. And I'm not your DEAR anything, you creepy pedo. And yes. It is a pleasure to meet the person who I've been wanting to kill, isn't it?" he flinched involuntarily at my last comment, but didn't make a move to unlock my cage. We were just having a casual conversation, him in his blood-stained white coat and me all injured and locked in a cage. No biggie.

"You can take her to room 46," he dismissed, flapping his hand at me. I snorted.

"Good luck with that, you jerk," I spat, watching him retreat, leaving with my escorts.

"You will cooperate." In what universe? Certainly not this one.

"Ha! Yeah, and the moon is made of cheese-whiz," I fired back at Ari, who clearly had not dealt with me before.

Dylan unlocked my cage, being a true gentleman, and waited for me to step out. I set my jaw and climbed out of the crate, stomping on Dylan's toes on the way out. That jerk.

"We are taking you to room 46. If you do not cooperate, we will be forced to drug you in order to stabilize you. Don't ask what you will be doing in Lab 46. I suppose you will find out soon enough anyway," the jerk said, clenching his teeth as I stepped on his toes. What the hey, I might as well cooperate until I find an escape route. I followed them out the door, noting which of their pockets clattered with the sound of keys. Important keys.

"Is that what you do here? Lock innocent children in dog crates? Threaten to drug them?" I jabbed as we head toward room 46. After reading Jeb and Anne's journals, I know they do this and much worse. I couldn't wait to see what torture devices they had for me. Actually, I could wait. In fact, I'd rather live the rest of my life _without_ seeing the whitecoat's devices. I know, hard to believe, right?

"Here we are," Dylan exclaimed cheerfully. I had memorized the path up here: out the metal door, directly up the stairs, through the white antiseptic halls of the School, a left, and there we were, in front of a white door with the black printed numbers "46." Possibly my death chamber, which was a shame because I really _liked_ the number 46.

Ari unlocked the doors with the set of keys from his front left pocket, pushing open the doors where I would be tortured endlessly. Reading the expression on my face, Dylan commented, "Awwwww. Is wittle Maxie getting scawred? Not so tough without your pesky emo friend, are you? Too bad he's dead, what's his name? Fangy?" I shouldn't have taken the bait. I really shouldn't have. But, hey, Dylan was being an asshat.

"You little-" I punched him in the face, hearing the satisfactory crack of his nose breaking under my fist. He had to be lying about Fang, but my anger at what he did to me before boiled over, and if I had a lethal weapon, I would've killed him right then and there. No matter what the consequences were. Unfortunately, Dylan was not kidding about the drug part. They had me subdued and strapped to the table in Lab 46 within a few minutes. I busted out my major fighting moves, but one tired, injured bird-kid was no match against two well-fed, well-rested Erasers. On a bad day. If I had a knife and a few hours of sleep under my belt, I would've won in seconds.

"This is not the end," I spit, struggling against the restraints. They had me tied down like I was about to be dissected. I was on one of those body boards with metal locks around my hands, feet, neck and stomach. Jeezum. Dylan loomed over me with a devious grin a predatory glint in his eye. He grabbed a vial from the table, preparing to inject me. Ari had the decency to wipe my arm with alcohol before the needle plunged in, and I was subjected to the hazy almost-world of drugs.

_ My eyes cautiously slid open, revealing a bright white room with a sharp antesceptic smell. I had no recollection of getting there, or who I was, or why I was there. Time felt elastic, and it felt like forever until a shadow appeared across from me. It blurred in and out of focus until it said, "Maximum. It's time for your procedure, follow me." I had no control as I stood up, following the shadow into another white room. White, white, white. That's all there was. I was carried onto a cold metal table, and outlines loomed over me. Where was I? I had a pounding headache, and I caught snippets of conversations before they faded._

_"Only eight years old..."_

_ "Not accepting memories..."_

_ "Procedure, then training..." _

_ "Keep in cage 32..."_

_ Then, a dark face rose above the others. Jeb Batchelder. "Ok, sweetie, your wings are ready..." he called in a sing-songy voice. I tried to scream, to move, to escape, but then a needle was pushed into my arm and the rest was nothing._

I woke up with a pounding headache. My mind sped at a million miles per hour, trying to piece together the hazy bits of my hallucination. Real or not real? It felt real, like I had actually experienced the dream. I recalled Jeb's journals, how he had stated my mind "was not accepting memories" and they "might resurface." Until then, I thought it was all bullcrap. Now, not so much. I mean, it made sense. I was eight years old when I was grafted with wings. Here at the School. They "trained me" and inserted crap into my brain. And I was at the place where that had all happened. Unless they moved in the past eight years. Which was likely.

"Max. It's good to see you all grown up! How has your life been?" announced a peppy girlish voice. I swiveled my head, trying to catch a glance of the intruder.

"Why don't you free these restraints, and then we can have a civilized conversation," I suggested, struggling against the metal locks wrapped around my body. I saw no sign of Dylan or any other whitecoat, so that was a minor plus.

"Haha! Oh, Max, you're so silly! Like I am going to risk your escape. You will never leave the School again, so you might as well become comfortable with your surroundings." The whitecoats walked into my view. She had short blonde hair, and wore an expensive-looking tweed skirt suit. A fake smile was plastered on her face and her high-pitched voice and giggles were so fake it made me nauseous**. **When I looked into her eyes, a blur of images flashed through my mind: whitecoats testing me, teaching me how to fly, and watching me train. In the back of my mind, a small voice said her name; "Anne." So this is Anne. Jeb's ally in grafting DNA onto human children. She looked nice enough, but based on the journals she wrote, she was not only erudite, but a total bitch too. **(A/N: DIVERGENT FANS) **

"Yeah, Anne, I'm really gonna get used to living in a _freaking dog_ _cage_," I snapped, pleased when a look of surprise flickered on her face.

"How do you know my name?" she cautiously questioned, striding towards a metal table next to me.

"How do you know my name?" I countered, just to get on her nerves.

She narrowed her eyes, then picked up a full needle of who-knows-what-drug. "I am going to take you to training now, are you going to cooperate?"

"That _is_ the million-dollar question, isn't it?"

She motioned to the door, and three fully-morphed erasers drew nearer, including Dylan, who smirked at me. "Arena 4, Jeb will be waiting," Anne told them, coming closer to inject me with the needle.

"Ok, OK! I will walk myself there, Jeez. Have some patience, lady." She contemplated whether I was trustworthy to walk by myself or not.

"Fine. But at first sign of noncooperation, I am going to inject you with this, ok?"

"Yeah, I'm TOTALLY fine with you injecting me with whatever weird substance is in that creepy syringe." I said sarcastically, glaring at the dark purple liquid. Will I ever be trusted to even stand up without guards or drugs? Unlikely. Anne glared and pulled out a small remote control from her pocket. From what I could tell, it was lined with rows of buttons. She pressed one labelled "46" and the restraints holding me back clicked open, releasing me from the metal table's grasp. Immediately, the erasers swarmed me. So even if I was well enough to escape, I wouldn't have been able to. Dylan handcuffed my hands behind my back, and the other erasers hauled me out the door, followed by Anne. We took a few turns, but stayed on the same floor. Soon, we entered "Arena 4." OOOHHHH I'm so scared. Jeb was lounging on a comfy-looking chair, examining x-rays and stacks of paper. In the center of the room, there was a treadmill and a device that looked like a hamster wheel. I MEAN COME _ON_ PEOPLE. A frigging hamster wheel? Except this one was much larger, and restraints lined the insides. Hmmm...

"Oh good! I was _really _looking forward to analyzing Experiment 46," Jeb exclaimed excitedly. Really? He was getting excited over "analyzing" me? WTH is wrong with these people?

"If 'analyzing something' gets you excited, you must have had NO FRIENDS in life. Because seriously, I think that's the single most nerdy-sounding thing I've ever heard," I jabbed. "And I have a _name_, you know?"

"Shut up, Experiment 46," Anne said, probably just to piss me off.

"Release it," Jeb waved his hand at me, and the erasers let me go. I was still fuming over the last comment, but to call me an "it?" I mean, seriously? I HAVE STANDARDS.

"IT? DID YOU CALL ME AN IT?" I shouted, my hands twitching to suffocate Jeb and the rest of the whitecoats. I mean, what does an Avian American have to do to earn respect around here?

"Calm down," Jeb stood from his comfy chair. "You know there is no way to escape; you are trapped. So I wouldn't try anything, 46." AGAIN WITH THE FLIPPING NUMBER THING.

I silently boiled with anger, but I knew he was right. I was surrounded by three erasers and a maniac holding a sleep serum. Fang-freaking-tastic.

"Ok Jeb, I have to go check on Generation 14, I'll bring the erasers with me. Or do you want them to stay?" she asked, glancing at me quickly.

"Let Dylan stay, you can take the other two." _Of course. One more way to make my life miserable. _"OK, Dylan, show Max to the Flyers Wheel."

Dylan's hairy paw wrapped around my forearm, dragging me toward the Hamster-wheel-thingy. Apparently called the-Oh. I get it. I was gonna fly in circles while Jeb "analyzed" my speed. Definitely my idea of a fun pastime. *dripping with sarcasm* What about you?

Dylan shoved me to the center of the Flyers Wheel, attaching the restraints to my feet and arms. I was stomach-down against the side of the wheel, my wings out in the air. Dylan stepped back, as Jeb hit a few buttons on his remote control. The wheel started spinning, slowly at first, but sped up quickly. I glanced down quickly, spotting something I hadn't noticed before. Right below my feet were razor-sharp spikes, positioned so that if I didn't fly fast enough, I would fall back into the spiked. Lovely. Just another way to try to kill us.

"I know you can do at least 100 mph, 46!" Jeb maniacally cackled, increasing the speed on the Flyers Wheel. I flapped my wings, desperate to escape the spikes at the bottom of the wheel. I zoomed forward, and Jeb cracked the remote again. Dammit. For all I know, he's planning on keeping me here for hours. I slowed down to conserve energy, but stayed far away from the spikes.

"Pick it up, 46!" Jeb yelled, turning up the speed. I swear, it was faster than I'd ever gone before. I fell dangerously close to the spikes, and I was _panting. _Fricking panting. Like a dog. I _never_ panted while flying. My vision blurred at the edges, and it felt like I'd been flying for hours. But still, the speed went up, and I heard Jeb yell, "This is it: 300 mph." WTH? I was flying at 300 mph? The wheel cranked faster, and I felt myself dropping closer to the spikes. I closed my eyes, willing my wings to go faster. I would _not_ die. I mean, who wants to die on a frigging _hamster wheel?_ Come on. Come on. I pushed forward, and my wings were moving so fast I couldn't feel them. The restraints tugged painfully, and my hair slapped across my face. I surged forward one last time, and suddenly, the wheel stopped. I opened my eyes to find I was at the other end of the wheel. I'd literally outflew the flying machine.

"Excellent job, 46," Jeb congratulated, sounding stunned.

"Can you... do... me a huge... favor?" I asked in between heavy breaths. "Can you.. just call me by.. my name? That's the... only thing... I ask."

"Sure, Max. You've earned it." Dylan snorted, and I (somehow) resisted the urge to punch him in the face. Jeb hit a button, and my restraints snapped open, releasing my onto the ground. I dropped to my hands and knees, trying to catch my breath. Dylan, as he was determined to make me as miserable as possible, promptly walked over to me and yanked me up by my arm. I yelped in pain, and tried to fight him. I was able to wrench my arm free, and a took a few steps back and glared at him. "I can walk myself, thank you very much."

"Take her back to her quarters," Jeb announced. By quarters, he meant cage.

"Fine," he snarled, and opened the door and left, not bothering to look back and see if I was following. I rolled my eyes and went after him, knowing I didn't have a choice. **(A/N: Like Orpheus and Eurydice... But not really. D: such a sad story.) **Dylan walked back into the hallway, leading me down the stairs and back into the dark basement where I had woken up the morning before. He held open to door to the crate that would be mine for... who knows how long. As I crawled inside, I could only hope that it wouldn't be long.

* * *

***Review for fast updates. _AND GO TO OUR PROFILE AND DO THE POLL_. please. **

**Love and HOLY TEST TUBES! MAX FLIES FAST,  
Jeb**


	26. Chapter 21: Battle, Part One

**A/N: Ok. This chapter is SUPERINTENSE, just a warning. AHH. Oh my god, the stroy is almost done... C': We love you guys.. Well, kinda. Here's the issue. We are going to write another fanfic when this is done. BUT WE DONT KNOW WHAT FOR. SO. We neeed YYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUU to vote on the pole on our profile, and pick who we should write about! PLEASE! We have decided that if we get 7 more votes, (a total of 9) we will update at normal speed. But otherwise, we'll LEAVE YOU WITH THIS CLIFFIE. Also, we ask for 10 more reviews. Please, guys. PLEAse. We need help! Anyway.. enjoy the chapter. DISCLAIMER: We don't own Maximum Ride. Duh.  
Fly On,  
Lia and Kali**

* * *

Chapter 21: Battle (Part 1)

FPOV

After a day of watching the erasers and "observing" the School, I'd had enough. Bile rose to my throat as I pictured my Max going through torture inside the pristine white walls, day after day. The rest of the circus was preparing for the attack. Iggy and Gazzy, our evil pyros, were working on the bomb that would blow an underground tunnel into the School. Kate, Maya, Star, and Nudge were in the weapons room, gathering things that might be useful in battle. Angel was with Ratchet and I outside the School, awaiting the arrival of the others. Then we would begin.

"Fang?" Angel asked quietly. She was sitting in the sand next to me, her head laying on my shoulder.

"Yes, Angel?" I replied. She was so cute, and sweet. Ever since I'd met Angel, she's been like my little sister.

"I'm scared," she whispered. I turned around to face her. Her blue eyes were wide and brimming with tears. "What if... What if we can't get Max out? What if more of us die?-" she broke off and looked away, unable to say anymore. Unable to say what she was thinking. What if Max dies?

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Angel, look at me." She looked up, and her eyes were red, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's going to be OK. We're much smarter than they are, and we'll get Max out. You don't need to worry about it, ok? The erasers are big buffoons, and they're so stupid they wouldn't realize it if we walked into the basement right under their big hairy noses." She giggled a little bit at this. "Our whole plan is just to be cautious. But I promise you, nothing bad will happen to you, or Max. It will all work out. Got it?" She nodded and sniffled. kissed her forehead and stood up to go check on the girls in the weapons room. "I'll be right back, Angel. Ratchet, stay here with her." He nodded in consent and I walked away, slightly afraid of what I would find in the weapons room.

I was right to be afraid. I walked in to see Kate and Star arguing. "-don't need another sword! You're the only one who ever uses them! They're ancient, anyways!" Star was saying. Kate, who was holding a sword but obviously not thinking about it, threw her hands in the air.

"What if the other one breaks? And how do you know I'm the only one who uses them? Maybe Fang-" She broke off, realization dawning on her face. "Oh, um.. Hi, Fang. We were just..." she stuttered.

"Packing weapons!" Star forced a smile and laughed. It was not convincing.

"Nice try, ladies." I took the sword from Kate, and put it in the bag that was already stuffed with tons of knives, now three swords, five guns, two bows and 4 dozen arrows, a few daggers, and two silver whips. I walked over to the box of whips, and pulled out Max's gold one. I laid it in the bag, and the girls looked at me quizzically. Nudge, who had previously been sitting in the corner watching Kate and Star with wide eyes, spoke up. "But Fang, we already have two whips..." I looked over at her.

"This is Max's whip. She'll need it if we plan on getting out alive." I picked up the bag and zipped it closed. "Come on, let's go. We need to meet Ig and Gaz soon." I turned and left, knowing the girls were following behind me.

Kate, Nudge, Star and I walked up to the meeting spot, only to see that everyone else was already there. "About time you guys got here," Iggy said. "We've been waiting forever! I think I might have grown a few gray hairs!"

"Oh, shut up." I scolded. "I left about 5 minutes ago, and you weren't here."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said. "Let's get this done." I dropped the overstuffed bag of weapons, and unzipped it. Countless sharp, dangerous objects tumbled out, hitting the sand and reflecting the sun's light. Gazzy clapped his hands and squealed excitedly. I glared at him. That shut him riiigghhhttt up.

"Pick what you like, and leave the rest. We'll divvy up the remains once everyone has chosen their main weapons." The mutants fell upon the lethal objects, attacking it like it was a giant eraser and they were crazy mutants. Oh wait, they are. Once everyone had picked their favorites, I looked back down at the pile to see only a few things remaining. The bone-hilted dagger, and max's whip. I grinned. "Great. I'll take these, and Max can use them when we find her. Now... we begin."

-LINE OF BATTLE-NESS-

Iggy's POV

Maya, Kate and I went over to the decoy hole-site- bomb in hand. We would wait for

Fang's signal before blowing the hole. I hoped it was soon... I mean, who wants to stand over an evil laboratory, bomb in hand, for an hour. Not me, that's for sure. We reached the site marked with three side-by-side sticks, and stopped. "Seriously?" I asked. "I expected it to be more... exciting. I don't know, like a battle. Like a secret mission or an evil plan, something. This is... anticlimactic. And nerve-racking.

"Iggy, you watch wayyyyyy too much television," Kate drawled. "A secret mission? Really? This is a battle, Nawt James Bond! Jeez, Iggs."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "This is sorta new for me..."

"It's ok, Iggs," Maya said, glaring at Kate, who rolled her eyes in return. "I think we're all a little nervous here, we just all have different ways of showing it. You make jokes, and Kate criticizes everything everyone else says." Kate scoffed, and said something unintelligible under her breath that sounded a lot like, "Ducking glass mole." (A/N: TMI FANS 4EVA)

Just then, I heard a bird-call in the distance. That was my idea... Just another fun way to make fun of Fang for his wings. That was our cue...

The two girls and I made a triangle around the spot. I placed the bomb on the ground, and pulled out a small can of gasoline and a box of matches. Kate took the can and poured it over the small metal contraption. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I bend over the bomb. "Stand back," I called to the girls over my shoulder. They each took a few steps back, craning their necks to watch the master at work. My hand struck a match expertly, and lit the bomb with caution. Almost instantly, it started hissing. I stumbled back, just as the ground exploded into a shower of white-hot fire and booming sound. Thrown backwards off my feet, I was pelted with a shower of flying debris. In the distance, the faint sounds of shouting erasers could be heard.

As their footsteps grew closer, Kate, Maya, and I drew our weapons. "Ready?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"Ready, they both replied, just as the erasers came into view and opened fire.

-TIME FOR THE OTHER BOMB!-

Fang's POV

"Ready?" I asked, looking at Gazzy.

"Yup!" he replied a little too enthusiastically. Jeez. Creepy-obsessive pyro much? He removed the bomb from his "pouch of goodies," as he called it. Nudge and Angel stood by the bomb site, helping Ratchet and Star dig deep into the ground. They were looking at the map I'd made as a rough estimation as to where everything was positioned underground. Wouldn't want to dig right into a whitecoat's lab.

"Anything on Max?" I asked Angel while Gazzy set up his "workstation."

"She's alive, but I think she's sleeping or under a sedative. I can't quite reach into her mind." If you don't think that sentence is weird, read it again.

"Ok, but she's definitely alive, so that's an upside." Yup, that's me. Mr. Optimistic.

"I'm ready," Gazzy announced, walking over to the hole. I checked my watch and whistled a bird call, hoping that Iggy would hear it. Now we had one minute to prepare, then we'd light the bomb. The bombs had to go off at exactly the same time or the erasers would be able to tell there were two different bombs. Gazzy held the bomb out to me, motioning for me to hold it. The pungent odor of gas wafted into my nose. No, not Gazzy's gas. Gasoline. The whole bomb was drenched in the stuff.

"Ok, on the count of three, light it and I'll drop it," I told him, checking my watch. Everyone else had taken cover in the trees, so we were all set.

"One...two... three!" I said, and Gazzy lit the thing, running to the trees for cover. I dropped it into our tunnel and dashed behind him- BOOOOOMM Success. Debris showered us, and we burrowed deeper into the safety of the trees. After a few seconds, I peered out from behind the trees, surprised to find the whole tunnel caved in. Apparently the bomb was stronger than Gazzy had expected. We'd have to dig a path back underground, but we'd probably blown a decent sized hole into the School.

"Ok guys, the coast is clear," I motioned for the others to follow me closer to the hole. "Dig while I check to make sure that all the erasers left." They instantly picked up their shovels, which were half buried in dirt, and began to dig. Hopefully only some of the surface had been covered and the whole passage hadn't caved. That would've been a bust. I creeped behind the trees in the direction of the erasers were stationed before. I wasn't surprised when I didn't see any erasers stationed there. Dumb dogs. Sure, let's all go to the big bomb and leave the entrance wiiiiddddeeee open. Idiots. I checked once more, then returned to my group, who had already dug a massive hole that curve towards the building.

"Good job, guys!" I applauded softly. "Star, Angel and I will head into the School to free Max. Iggy's group is whooping some eraser butt, and they'll be back soon. I want more people to stay guard, so Ratchet, Nudge, and Gazzy, you guys stay here in case any stray erasers come back for trouble. Got it? Good."

I readied my sword and climbed down into the hole. It lead all the way to a concrete wall with a small opening in the bottom. It must be some pretty strong concrete if it survived Gazzy's bomb. After check to make sure Angel and Star were following me, I hunched through the small opening, sticking my head into the room first to see what the room was. My eyes landed on rows of glass cabinets, each marked with a different animal. I peered into one of the cabinets, and instantly wish I hadn't. Inside was a preserved body of a goat, and dozens of test tubes marked with words I couldn't make out. Probably DNA samples. Nobody was in the room, from what I could tell, so I crawled out of the hole. The room was dimly lit and I rose quietly, my ears on hyperdrive to make up for the loss of sight. I couldn't pick anything up, so it was most likely safe. I motioned for Angel and Star to follow me. We tiptoed towards a white door, trying not to make any noise. I could hear Angel and Star gasp as they looked into the glass cabinets, but I ket moving forward, reminding myself that the people who did this are the same people who took Max from me.

We tiptoed out the white door into a white hall. Oddly, no one was there. It felt like the time we had broken into the other School to get Ratchet and Holden. I try not to think of that day too much because we had lost a circus member and good friend that day. I hoped today wouldn't be a repeat.

"Ok Angel, are you getting any signals from her? Is she close? Can you tell which door?" I asked. She was standing with her eyes closed and fingers on her temples. Any other time I would've laughed at how closely she resembled a fortune teller. She pointed confidently behind me, "We take a left there, and then a right. It should be at the end of that hallway. But I still can't get a clear read on her."

"OK, let's hope you're right," Star nodded, loading a arrow into her bow.

We followed Angel's directions, being careful to listen for any voices or whiecoats. Fortunately, the hallways were deserted. Or so I thought. We made the last right turn, and Angel was nodding silently, positive we were heading in the right direction. I looked up, and at the end of the hallway, looking as Wolf-ish as ever, was Dylan. Star was the first to react, shooting an arrow towards his hairy face. He dodged it at the last second, swerving to the right and lumbering towards us with heavy, labored steps.

"Go get Max," I whispered to Star and Angel, pride swelling in my heart as they swerved around the giant dog, racing towards the door to the room at the end of the hall. Dyal n growled and whipped around, I turned invisible and raced in front of him. He didn't see me as I stabbed at his chest. Once again, he moved at the last second, so my blade pierced his arm, a steady stream of warm blood gushing from the wound.

"You will regret that, stupid little bird," he charged at my general direction, but because I was invisible, he missed. Terribly. He smashed into the wall, howling in pain. I took this opportunity to side-sweep his feet, sending him tumbling to the ground. I placed my foot on his chest, surprised that he'd gone down so quickly. I thought these things were supposed to be good at fighting. Pshh... Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Star and Angel lurch out of the room, supporting a wounded Max. My breath caught as I took in her wounds, suddenly angry at what they'd done to my girlfriend. As I was distracted, Dylan took the opportunity to stand up.

"FANG! WATCH OUT!" I heard Max scream, and I turned around, only to see Dylan swinging something silver at my back. I moved just in time, and he hit my side, cutting in deep. Instantly, I felt dizzy with blood loss and nearly collapsed. My shirt was soaked in blood, and it was dripping around my feet. I swung my sword clumsily, and he dodged it with ease.

"Is that the best you can do, little bird?" Dylan laughed, and swung at me again. But this time, I was ready. His sword collided with mine, and we pushed against each other for a little while. I broke off, stepping back so his sword would come down on thin air, and lunged forward, stabbing at his stomach. He cried out, and dropped his sword. He stumbled backwards, and slid down against the wall.

"This is the last time you will ever hurt my family, Dylan. You're so stupid, y'know. The whitecoats never wanted you, anyways. Whatever they told you," I kicked him in the face, and his nose began to bleed, "was a lie. They never had any use for you. You are a tool, Dylan. You always were. They used you to hurt Max, because you had a reason to. You have an expiration date, just like everyone else. There is nothing special about you, except your overwhelming desire for blood and death. You let your emotions consume you, and never think with your head. That's what got you here. And now... you're dying. And you have no idea how much I want to leave you, and let you die in pain. A slow, agonizing death." My voice broke, and I advanced on Dylan, who was looking at me with a plea in his eyes. Not asking me to spare him. Asking me to kill him. I slashed my dagger down the side of his face, and he choked back a sob, blood pouring down his pale skin onto his neck. "I'm not like you, Dylan. I won't leave you to die in pain. So now I'll kill you, but not because I hate you. Because I feel sorry for you. If I leave you here, the whitecoats will come, and whatever they do to you will be ten times worse than what I'm going to do." He looked at me for one more second, then closed his eyes. "Goodbye, Dylan. You don't deserve this. But I'll save you anyways." And I plunged my dagger into his chest. Blood pooled around his dead body, and stained his shirt red. It trickled out of the corners of his mouth, poured out his ears, dripped from his nose. Dylan was dead. And I'd killed him.

"Star, take Angel ahead, I'll carry Max up" I said to the others, who were staring at me in shock. Something like a "holy crap you just killed Dylan" look. They didn't listen to me, just kept staring blankly at Dylan. I sighed, and jogged towards Max, scooping her up and holding her close to my chest. "Star and Angel, go ahead." I repeated.

"No. I'm going to help you carry her," Angel retorted.

"Angel we don't have time, just go with Star," I urged. She shook her head stubbornly, and I knew she would never budge. "Fine. Star, go tell the others we're on our way."

"Ok, see you guys soon," she took off running in the direction where we came from.

Max was heavy, but I carried her by myself, relying on Angel to lead us back to the tunnel we dug.

"You're safe," Max breathed a sigh of relief as I kissed her quickly.

"You're one to talk, Max. You were trapped in a maniac's fun house where they enjoy mutilating anything that stands in their way."

She laughed shallowly, then put a hand on her ribs, wincing.

"Come on, Angel," I called, "We're not safe ye-"

As soon as those words left my mouth I heard a loud popping sound. A sharp dart pierced my arm. A tranquilizing dart. My mind suddenly turned to mush and I distantly heard Max scream as I tumbled to the ground. I heard another one of the popping sounds, and then a net encased Max and me. I faintly heard Angel scream and rush towards us. Then I blacked out, with Dylan's blood on my hands and Max's head on my back.

Maya's POV

Star emerged from the hole, breathless. "What happened?" I fired questions at her. "Where are Max and Fang?"

"Fang... is down.. there... he killed Dylan..." she said, and Iggy handed her water. I looked at her, waiting for her to finish. "The whitecoats heard the noise, and.. The whitecoats... We had Max out, but they came. They know we're here. They're sending people over here." Everyone froze. A deadly quiet settled over the small area around the hole as everyone stared at Star.

"All right, guys. It sounds like we're gonna have company pretty soon. Draw your weapons." I said. In the distance, we could hear erasers approaching in tight lines.

We all stood, waiting for the erasers. It was weirdly calm, and a strange atmosphere had steeled over us. Max and Fang were gone, troops of erasers were coming for us, and we'd have to fight them. The people we were standing with had been our family for years, and now we just might lose them. But if we went down, we'd go down fighting. Together.

The erasers were just visible over the horizon, coming closer and closer. Iggy cursed under his breath, and there was no need to wonder why. There were tons of them. Hundreds, probably.

I called back to the mutants who stood behind me, ready to risk their lives for a girl we'd only known for about a year. "Ready?"

"Ready." Came their reply, all in unison. And with that, the erasers had reached us, and we dove headfirst into a battle. I lunged at the nearest eraser, striking out with my dagger. A red line bloomed across his chest, and he growled at me. He swung a punch, and I caught his fist. I swung his arm, and the rest of him followed. I knocked out several other erasers with the one I was holding, and then threw him as hard as I could. He hit the ground, and stopped moving. I whipped around, sensing another eraser at my back. There were two, each holding a knife. I pulled out mine, and the two advanced. One held his knife in his left, the other in his right. Perfect. That would make this a whole lot easier.

They extended their arms at the same time, and I dodged, swinging my knife out and into their side-by-side arms. They screamed in agony and both dropped their knives, not like they had a choice. They had each lost several fingers due to my beautiful dagger-skills. One of them bared his teeth, and the other lunged, swinging to hit me in the face. I ducked, and he lost his balance, not realizing that I could. He landed flat on his face, and I stomped on his neck, hearing a satisfying crack. The other eraser looked at me, eyes wide, and scampered off. Coward. I looked around quickly, to see how everyone else was doing. It was absolute chaos. There was blood all over the ground, though whose it was could not be told. Erasers battled mutants, and mutants struck with immense power, despite any injuries. We were stronger, but they were greater in numbers. There was no telling who would win, because even as erasers were killed, blood was shed, and limbs were severed, the erasers kept on coming. Each time one dies, two more would replace it. It seemed endless.

I turned around, to see two more erasers approaching me. Before they had a chance, I swung my dagger and plunged it into the first one's chest. He screamed as I dragged it down, creating red line from his chest to his naval. I stumbled back, disgusted with myself. What was I doing? I'm not a killer... No. I told myself sternly. This is what must be done. We have to save Max. While I was staring at what I'd done, listening to the agonized screams of erasers, I didn't notice the second eraser coming up behind me. Before I could duck, he thrust his fist in my face, and my nose exploded in pain. Blood poured down my face and into my mouth. I yelled out and threw my dagger at the eraser, and it buried itself in the side of his neck. His eyes went wide, and he began to cough. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth and through his nose, and he fell back and hit the ground. Dead.

The sounds of battle assaulted my ears, and ran over to Iggy, who was struggling with four erasers. I pulled out a second dagger, and killed two erasers from behind. "Thanks!" Iggy shouted, and and I nodded to show that I'd heard him. I continued on, until I'd reached the hole we were supposed to be protecting.

"Not so fast, shit-face." I said, and the eraser bending over the hole jumped and turned around, only to meet my knife with his face. He went down at my feet, and was dead before he hit the ground. I kicked him aside, and was about to turn away, when I heard a noise from inside the tunnel. Someone was coming up. I bent over, extending my knife. "Who's there?" I called down.

"It's me... *cough* Angel..*cough*"

"Oh, Shit!" I dropped my knife and reached down for her hand, hauling her up into the open air. "What happened to you? What's going on down there?" She broke out into sobs. "Angel, honey.. shh." I pulled her into my chest, and wrapped my arms around the young girl. Her curls were caked with dirt, and blood was streaked down her face and stained her clothes. She sobbed harder, shaking me. "Angel, you need to tell me what's happened." I said gently, and pulled away from her. "Angel, look at me. What's happened?"

"It's... the Whitecoats." she said in between heavy sobs. "They... We.. We had Max, and Fang, and he killed Dylan, and then..." she let out a heavy cry, "They came, and they took Max and Fang. Maya, they took them. And I can't find them in my head. They're gone, Maya. Max and Fang are gone."

* * *

**REVIEWANDVOTE****REVIEWANDVOTE****REVIEWANDVOTE****REVIEWANDVOTE! If you want to get the second part of the battle, and the rest of this story, vote on the polls and review! Please! Luv you guys!  
Love and dead erasers,  
Maya**


	27. Chapter 21: Battle, Part Two

**A/N: SO. Beause we are kind people, we decided to post the next chap EVEN THOUGH YOU GUYS DIDN'T VOTE IN OUR POLL. We will not be so lenient next time, but thanks for all the awesome reviews! To recieve the second to last chapter, we need a total of: 190 REVIEWS AND 15 POLL VOTES. Sooooooo... yeah. Love ya all!  
**

**Fly on,  
Lia and Kali**

* * *

**Chapter 21.5: Battle Part 2**

**MPOV**

I woke to the low murmur of voices. Once again, I was locked in a cage. A soft sound rustled next to me, and my entire body froze. Millions of possibilities were darting through my head, all guesses at what the shadow next to be could be. Then the events from the day came rushing back, and I guessed the black lump next to me was Fang.

"Fang?" I whispered, not wanitng the whitecoats to know we were awake just yet.

He caught on, whispering back, "Yeah?"

"We have to get out of here, do you have a plan?"

"No, but I have a killer headache," he moaned softly. _Yeah, same. _I thought. _Something doesn't feel right up here._

_ Tell me about it. _I went rigid. Fang's voice was there, clear as day, but his mouth didn't even twitch. My eyes grew wide as I thought of what this could imply. _Fang? _I tested, thinking the words and "pushing" them towards him.

_Yeah?_

_ Um... you do realize we aren't actually talking, right? _It was getting easier to send thoughts towards him.

_Holy crap. We have telepathy? _the words appeared in my mind, like a text message, but I could also hear the way his voice would sound. It was exactly like conversations with Angel.

_Yeah, I think so... Let's try with the whitecoats and see if we can get a read on them._

_ OK. _

I peered through the cage bars, trying not to move too much. We were in a large gray room underground. I saw two operating tables with dried blood and lethal-looking tools scattered across the surface. Whatever they did to our brains, they must've just done it now. Some of the blood still looked fresh. Wonderful. My father just drugged me and gave me the ability to mind-communicate with my boyfriend, then he locked me in a cage with him. Some girls wish their dad wasn't so embarrassing, or over-protective; I wish mine wasn't so mad-scientist-y. Jeb and Anne were sitting in two chairs looking over what looked like x-rays. Anne was taking notes on a laptop. I focused all my energy on her, reaching into her mind, trying to see what was inside. Blank. Nothing.

_I think it only works between us, Fang._

_Yeah. I hit a blank when I tried to hack Jeb. _

_ So... what now? _

_Now, we try to figure out how to get out of here. Any ideas?_ I asked.

_Um... not really. _he answered.

_Great. _As soon as I sent this thought to him, the door in the corner of the room burst open, revealing a dishevelled Ari who looked like he had been put through a meat grinder. Blood trickled from a wound in the side of his head, and various gashes and bruises spotted his fur.

"They fought back," he panted, and pride swelled in me when I realized he was talking about the rest of the circus.

"GOOD!" I yelled. Oops. They didn't even know I was awake yet.

"Good to see you've recovered," Jeb quickly dismissed, not noticing my outburst, "How many are gone?"

"Almost everyone is gone, so I'm guessing you want us to go to plan B?"

"Yes, bring out the flyboys." A sinister look appeared on Jeb's face, and-not for the first time- I feared for his mental health.

"How many should I take out?" Ari asked, turning towards the door.

"All of them. But don't forget to set them to 'capture' instead of 'kill,'" Jeb pondered for a second, then reconsidered. "On second thought, leave them on kill, but give them orders to capture." Where's the logic in that?

"Ok, they'll be out in half an hour, we still have to finish charging them all," Ari said, opening the door to leave.

"Great." Ari left, leaving an eerie silence.

_What the fluff are Flyboys? _I asked Fang, giving him a distressed glance.

_Whatever they are, they must be pretty lethal. We have to get out soon and help everyone else..._

_ Yeah. Just wait for the right opportunity. I'm sure the whitecoats will bring us out eventually to check on our brains or something. _I concluded, but "eventually" wasn't enough for me. I wanted OUT of this fricking dog crate. I was starting to feel claustrophobic, and Fang scooched closer to wrap his arms around me.

_It'll be OK, I'm sure the opportunity will come sooner than later. _He reassured me, pulling me into his lap. I nodded silently as Anne and Jeb had a heated argument over the x-rays.

"BUT SHE SHOULDN'T BE EXPERIENCING THAT. WE PROGRAMMED HER DIFFERENTLY," Jeb suddenly yelled to Anne.

_Woah there, Jebbie, calm down, _I 'said' to Fang, who was chuckling softly.

_Tell me about it. Someone forgot to take his meds this morning. _

"Well, WHY DON'T YOU CHECK THEN, JEB? YOU _OBVIOUSLY_ SCREWED SOMETHING UP HERE!" Anne exploded. Not literally. But that would have been nice, wouldn't it?

"ANGER ISSUES MUCH?" I yelled, and they both turned to face Fang and me at the same time.

"Check. It. Now." Anne said through clenched teeth, as she shook her head at Jeb, who was beet red with steam shooting out of his ears. Not really, but life is better with a wild imagination.

"Again with the 'it' thing," I muttered, shaking my head. Jeb removed a set of keys from his belt, coming close to unlock my cage, which had four locks on it. Extra safety precautions for the mutant birdies.

"Come on, then. Both of you. Just to compare," Jeb said, opening the door to our crate.

"DON'T TAKE BOTH OF THEM OUT, YOU MORON," Anne screeched. Jeb tried to close the door but it was too late, Fang and I had both gotten out. I knew this was our chance.

"Too late, Annie-poo." I plastered a bored expression on my face even though I was bursting with adrenaline because we would finally get to escape this Hell Hole.

"DON'T YOU START WITH ME, GIRL!" She yelled. She strutted over to me, and you could practically see the steam rolling off her tense body. She grabbed my arm with more force than one would have expected from such a small woman. Momentarily shocked by her sudden strength, I forgot to fight back. Oops.

She forced me down onto the already bloody operating table, and strapped me in. Fang had long since disappeared. _Good. _I thought. _They won't see him coming._

I fought against the binds for a minute or so, but it was no use. Anne's steel bonds would _not_ give. Figures. They are steel, after all...

"Relax, dearie." Anne said in a sickly sweet voice, a smile as fake as Christina Aguilera's boobs her face."This won't hurt one bit!" Right as she said that, the doors burst open to reveal a pissed... Dr. M? My _mother?_ She stormed into the room, and got right up in Anne's face.

"Not this time, you_ bitch._" And she slammed her fist down on the tools table, grabbed a knife, and thrust it in Anne's chest. Instantly, blood poured from the wound, pooling around her feet and staining her white coat red. It looked like some filmmaker's disgusting horror movie, only it was real. Anne stumbled back, a look of shock plastered on her face.

"You... I.. ca.." she stuttered, as she was no longer able to speak. Blood leaked out of the corners of her mouth, her fake smile completely smeared away. Any trace of the Anne I'd known had evaporated into thin air. She collapsed against the ground, and her body hit the metal with a thud. She was dead.

Jeb slowly stood up, his eyes trained on his ex-wife. "You killed her. _You killed Anne! ANNNNEE!" _he yelled, and the whole room shook with the vibrations of his booming picked up another knife, one that was already bloody, probably from me or Fang. Eew. "You'll pay for that, Valencia. I was nothing but good to you, and you _murdered_ my _wife!" _

Dr. M went white as a sheet. "She was your _wife?_ Ah." She regained color, and her face took on a look of utter disgust. "I see. _She_ was the reason you left us, wasn't she? And you just _took off,_ no note, no nothing. I never heard _shit_ from my daughter, and I bet you personally saw to it that she never heard of me. That's why she never knew who I was, isn't it. _Isn't it?_" Her voice broke, and Jeb stepped forward.

"It shouldn't matter to you, anyways. I made her something amazing, and you didn't have a single part in it. She doesn't need you, and she never will. She never loved you, Valencia. She loved a hallucination. A stupid, scientifically-engineered _hallucination_. You. Are. Nothing." I wanted to move. I wanted to get off that table, and defend my mother, and kill that bastard of a man. But I couldn't. I was trapped.

Dr.- _Mom_ leapt forward, striking her palm against Jeb's face. She left a red mark in the shape of her hand. _Damn,_ came Fang's voice in my head. _Now I know where your fighting skills come from. _I had to struggle not to laugh. Jeb turned bright red and lunged for her, the edge of his knife just barely kissing her cheek. A bright red line appeared, and scarlet blood dripped down her face. Yet she seemed not to notice. She lashed out again, this time armed with a dagger that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. A silver dagger, with a hilt that looked like bone. Fang's dagger. _Nice one,_ I called out to him in my head.

_Thanks,_ he replied. My mom's knife hit Jeb's neck, opening a long, deep gash that dripped blood in a steady stream down his throat and onto his collar bone. It seeped onto his white coat, staining it with his own blood. He stepped back suddenly, a feral look on his face, and dropped his knife. My mom looked confused for a moment, then wiped the emotion off her face. Her features remained stoic, though I could tell that she had no idea what was going on.

Then Jeb pulled out a gun. And fired. I screamed. Everything went by in flashes, and I couldn't process what was going on. Then Jeb suddenly collapsed, right next to my mother. A bright red blossom of blood bloomed on the front of his shirt, and slowly spread across the white fabric. A knife protruded from his back. He lay in a bright red pool of his own blood, mixed with hers. My eyes flicked over to my mother's body, which looked so small, so fragile crumpled on the ground. So unlike what she was not one minute ago. _Alive. _Blood was oozing from a bullet wound in her chest, spreading onto her shirt and dripping all over the ground. She was dead. And so was he. I barely had time to process what the _hell_ was going on when an invisible force pushed a button and my restraints snapped off. Fang shimmered into view.

"Time to go, Max," he said. I could only nod and slide off the chair. I tried to stand, but my knees were weak and I had trouble walking. "Are you okay?" Fang asked, genuine concern on his face.

I don't have time to be weak. "I'm fine," I said, and closed my eyes. _Three seconds,_ I told myself. _Three seconds to be weak, the get back up. One... _Inhale. _My mother. Two... _Exhale. _I'll never be able to forgive her._ _Three._ I opened my eyes, and straightened. "Let's go."

We left the room where we had been given are telepathy. The room where a crazy scientist was killed. The room where my mother and father died. We snuck through the hallways, me relying on Fang's sense of direction to lead us to the bomb site. He filled me in on what the mutants had done to break me out. I was so proud of them for coming up with a plan to break me out, and then I was overcome with dread as I remembered Ari's "flyboys" who were set on "kill" mode. So, after watching my ex-boyfriend die, I was given the ability to communicate with Fang. Then I watched my mom and dad die, and also Anne, Dylan's mother. It was turning out to be a great day. Considering I was off to go fight a bunch of robots.

_You ok? _Fang asked hesitantly.

_Yes. I'm fine... It's just. I was starting to forgive her. And that's what makes it so hard. She died without knowing I had forgiven her. It's terrible. _

_ I know, Max. It'll be ok. _He reassured me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me into a large room with rows upon rows of cabinets containing something that looked like animal or human DNA samples. Great. I followed Fang to the back of the room, where a small hole at the bottom corner of the wall had been made. Debris and dirt surrounded the hole, so I guessed that was the bomb site. Always a smart one.

"Up this way, the others should be up there." I nodded, and before I could duck through the opening, Fang turned toward me, placing one hand on each of my shoulders.

"Max, I know you've been through something devastating," UGH. why does he keep reminding me? "But be brave up there. I'll always have your back." He gave me a quick kiss and pulled out my gold whip from his pocket.

"C'mon," I said, wrapping my whip around my wrist and smiling at him for remembering.

I crawled through the hole first. It lead us up to ground level, and I applauded Gazzy for making such a perfect bomb. The area was a mess- blood splattered the shrubbery, and dead eraser bodies lay crumpled on the ground. Fang readied his knife and lead me towards the front of the School, where I could see the mutants fighting. And, boy, was it a fight.

Normally, we'd dominate the erasers and flyboys (those robot-thing Ari was talking about earlier- They're just robot erasers. Nasty.) in a few minutes, with minor injuries. But this... this was an even match. There were 11 of us, and over 100 erasers and flyboys. The mutants fought hard, but they were obviously tired. And judging from all the erasers on the ground, they had good reason. They'd probably killed a hundred already, not to mention the ones they were fearlessly battling now. I was so proud of everyone, I just wanted to cry. But I couldn't.

Instead, Fang and I launched ourselves into battle, me striking out at the nearest eraser with my whip and looping it around his neck. I yanked, and his neck cracked. A simple, easy death. I moved around, lashing out at eraser after flyboy after eraser, not checking to see the damage I'd done as I moved through the battle, making my way to the rest of the circus in the center. I looked up for a second, and saw Angel struggling to fight three erasers. I sprinted over to her, ignoring the cuts I was getting in my limbs as flyboys stretched out their knives while I ran.

I reached Angel, and struck out with my whip, slashing it across an eraser's neck. He turned around and tried to hit me in the stomach, but I grabbed his fist and used it to flip him over. He landed on the ground, out cold. Not dead, but unconscious. Angel had the other two covered, so I grinned at her and trudged away, through puddles of blood until I encountered an open flyboy. I flung my whip around its neck, pulled, and the mechanic head rolled right off. I spun around to see two erasers and two flyboys standing behind me. I backed up a little, and ran into a tree. _Crap._ I instantly recognized the two erasers-Brigid and JJ.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A scared little birdy trying to escape to School," Brigid sneered, saliva dripping out of her mouth and onto her furry face. Yuck.

"Correction: I did escape the School," I spat back, turning towards JJ. "And little miss traitor herself. Good to see you again, you bi*ch."

_Fang. Can I do the honors of killing JJ and Brigid? _

_Yeah. We can't trust them anyway. _But I could tell his voice cracked. I remembered he used to be close with Brigid. Oh well, too bad.

"PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH!" I screeched, deciding to take care of the flyboys first.

I lashed out with my whip, catching a flyboy around the ankle and yanking him off his feet as JJ kicked at me. She wound up kicking the falling flyboy, and started hopping around, grabbing her toe. _Wimp._ I quickly stomped on the flyboy's back, snapping his inner gears. I was turning to whip the other flyboy, when something clubbed my head from behind. My vision blurred and multiplied, and I fell to the ground. A boot was coming down above my head, and I just rolled out of the way to avoid being hit. I grabbed the flyboy's ankle and pulled, sending it sprawling down. I didn't realize it'd hit the tree, but it did. _Sweet. Now to take care of the back-stabbers._

I shakily stood up, and Brigid flung a knife at me in my weak state. I cried out in anguish as it buried itself deep in my arm. I yanked it out, and threw it at the her; she tried to dodge but wound up getting right in its way, courtesy of my poor aim that she overestimated. _A quick death for Brigid. _The knife buried itself in her chest, and she collapsed to the floor. JJ screeched in agony, mourning her lost eraser-friend. She slashed her knife at me, but I dodged, and flung my whip. It looped around her waist, and I pulled it tight with strength I didn't even know I had. JJ yelped in pain and spun towards me. I shoved her to the ground, looming over her bloody face.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you, but I'm more sorry that you decided to betray the winning side. It's your choice how you react, JJ. And you reacted in the most wrong, twisted way you could possibly have chosen." With that, I picked up a bloody knife and skewered her heart. Disgusted by her, I stepped back, surveying the area. Most of the flyboys and eraser were gone, but that didn't mean more wouldn't be coming.

A few mutants were huddled in a corner, talking quietly. I walked over to them, recognising Iggy, Kate, Maya, and Star. "Hey, guys." I was greeted with a chorus of "MAX!"'s, and "YOU'RE ALIVE!"'s, and "SIMBA, EEZ ALIIVEEE!"'s. Ok, just one. "Really, Iggy? Quoting the Lion King?" He just nodded solemnly.

"Oookkkaayy, then." I nodded. "So... how 'bout you do the honors, and blow up that there School?" I said in an old western accent.

Iggy just looked at me blankly. "Um... What? I don't know what you're talking about.."

"Fang didn't tell you, then?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"Tell us what?" Star asked. I motioned for them to follow me, away from the small remaining battle. I limped over to a small mound of newly overturned dirt, marked with a blue rock. "Fang buried this here, in case we'd ever need it. We didn't know we were so close to the School, but... it's a good thing, I guess." I moved the rock and began to dig, searching for what I knew was buried underneath.

Finally, my fingers struck metal. I pulled out a huge bomb, and several smaller ones. "SO _that's_ where all those wen-" Iggy stopped himself. "I mean.. um.. Where did those come from?" He corrected himself in such an exaggeratedly curious voice that the girls knew he was lying. Of course _I_ knew, because I was the one who'd taken them.

"You sure there ain't no one down there?" Kate asked.

"Positive," I replied. "Well, no one important, anyway. Not anyone important_ and_ alive," I corrected myself.

"Okay, then. Let's do this." We emerged back onto the battlefield, to see that there were no more flyboys or erasers. We called the rest of the mutants over, and I hastily explained the plan. Everyone agreed, and we all moved away from the School, except Ig and Gaz, who were planting the bombs. They tossed them down the holes, over the trapdoor, and around the upper building. The two boys came sprinting back to our spot away from the School, shouting,

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!" And the world erupted into smoke and flame. A hideous _BOOM_ assaulted our ears, and we all went flying backwards. The smell of smoke hung thick in the air, and we were pelted with debris. The heat of the flames hurt, but no one dared move, as the ground was shaking so hard that you'd be thrown straight back down if you did. Eventually the explosions stopped, and the mutants and I stood up.

Fang and I walked over to asses the damage; we had another bomb ready if we'd missed a spot, but somehow I doubted we did. There was a giant hole blown into the ground, as big as a building. Oh yeah. It was a building. The whole underground portion of the School was caved in, leaving a giant crater in the earth. The aboveground portion was a heap of smoldering ash and crumbling walls. I looked at Fang, and I didn't need mental telepathy to know what he was thinking, because I was thinking the same thing. _Holy Shit. We just killed the School._

* * *

**Love and-*dies*  
Sorry: Brigid could not finish her signature!**

***DON'T FORGET WE NEED ****190 REVIEWS AND 15 POLL VOTES***  



	28. Chapter 22: Grief

**A/N: GUYS. This is the last chapter of our story :O Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed and stuck with us through the journey of our first fanfiction :) We love all you readers and hope you enjoyed our story. We've planned to have an epilougue... BUT. maybe 200 reviews? PLease? *Bambi eyes* And. we only got 8 votes on our poll. Soooo... yeah. LOVE YOU ALL. DO NOT OWN MR. **

**Fly on,  
Lia and Kali**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Grief**

We all walked back to the circus in a stunned silence, each too exhausted to say anything. When we reached the dry land, we all split up, going our separate ways to our trailers without speaking. I was, needless to say, in shock. I couldn't think straight, I was so tired.

I reached my trailer. Opened the door. Went inside. Stripped off my clothes. Took a shower. Dressed. Collapsed on the bed. Nothing I did had any meaning, nor did I pay attention to it. I was awoken from my stupor by a knock on the trailer door.

"Max?" Someone called. Fang.

"Come in," I said, intending for him to hear me. My words came out as little more than a groan, and I could barely hear them myself. I cleared my throat. "Come in!" The door opened, and in walked Fang. He sat down next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders. That was all it took.

I burst out crying, the tears coming before I could stop them. I cried for my mother, for my father, for all my injured friends. I cried for the innocent people who were killed, for the guilty people who weren't, and for all of the tortured experiments who had to endure such pain. I cried for the twisted, abused life that we all led. I heaved sob after sob, and buried my face in Fang's shirt. He rubbed my back and muttered gentle reassurances, but I just continued. I needed to get it out. I didn't think, didn't speak, just cried. And oddly, it felt good. I hadn't cried like that in years; I'd thought that living on the streets had sucked the ability to feel such emotions out of me. Apparently not.

Finally, my sobs subsided, and I lifted my head. Fang held me at arm's length, than enveloped me in a big hug. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, concerned.

"Not really. It's just that I was starting to forgive her... and she di-left without me getting to say goodbye. I wish it was different. She didn't deserve to go yet." I sniffled.

"I know, Max. It's really hard. But she died saving you, and that's what counts. You know she would've wanted it that way." he reassured, smoothing down my wet hair.

"Yeah. But I can't forgive myself for holding something against my own mom for so long." As I said this, a hazy memory resurfaced in my screwed-up brain. I closed my eyes and sucked in a sharp breath when I recognized my mom's face. It was streaked with tears, and she was yelling a single phrase over and over, echoing in my mind. "NO! You can never have her!" I shuddered and tried to block out my mom's voice and choked sobs.

"Max?" Fang said, gripping me tighter, trying to keep my safe from the monstrous beast that was my own mind.

"I saw her. She was yelling. And crying. For me." I dug my face deeper into Fang's embrace, relishing in the warmth my mother could never give me.

"Real memories?" Fang asked in a worried voice.

"Yes. I think so." **(A/N: The italics are Fang and Max speaking in each other's minds)**

_Does this help? _he asked in my mind. Much better. Not as much noise on the outside. But lots on the inside. Bottled up and ready to burst.

_Yes. _I relaxed into Fang's strong arms, wondering if I would ever get used to the feeling of having someone to comfort me, someone to be there.

_Good. Iggy made dinner, and we're all going inside. Care to go? Or would you rather stay here? I can make a mean cheese sandwich... _He said. Well, not really. But... whatever.

I laughed out loud and replied, _Let's go to the kitchens with everyone else. But... Let's do another campfire tonight. We all need some joy._

_You're right. I'll tell Iggy. Let's go. _ He grabbed my hand and led me across the floor, and out the door.

I opened the kitchen door and walked in slowly, noticing that all eyes were on me. The table was set with a plate of steak, a platter of potatoes, a bowl of salad, and a dish of broccoli. I sat down, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Hey, Max." Iggy broke the silence. It was always him, wasn't it? I'd blame the over-friendliness. "How're you holding up?"

I looked up at him, and forced a sad smile. "Fine, thanks." I looked at Fang. _Should we tell them?_ I sent a message to his head.

He jumped, my voice in his head startling him. _Well... _he replied. _Yes. We should._

Another voice penetrated my mind. _Max... Fang... What's going on?_ Angel. I could tell she sent it to Fang too, because he cringed. Iggy voiced Angel's last question.

"Um... What's going on? Max and Fang are flinching and Angel's glaring... Care to explain?"

"Um.. Well, you see... When Fang and I were... captured.. at the School, they did some experimentation." Iggy's eyes widened in fear, and everyone went silent. "So, now we can sorta.. um.. talk, in each other's minds. Like Angel, only... no mind _reading_, and it only works between the two of us."

Forks clattered to plates, jaws dropped, and eyes bulged. "You WHAT? Those crazy-ass scientists!" Kate exclaimed, true to character.

"We can talk in each others heads," I said meekly, offering a weak smile.

"Yeah, we got that, thanks." Iggy said sarcastically. "Um... wow. Okay then."

"Yup," Fang answered. And just like that, a very awkward silence settled over the dinner table as everyone picked up their forks and began to eat again.

_Well... That went well. _ Fang's voice spoke in my head, and I tried to stifle a laugh. it didn't work. I burst out laughing, except.. my mouth was full. So it came out as a sort of snort, and I choked on my food. There was a tense silence, and then everyone burst out laughing. And just like that, the ice was broken. The dinner continued in a merriment of laughter, jokes, and mindless chatter.

When we finally stood up, finished with dinner, Fang proposed the campfire idea. Everyone agreed, and soon we were seated around an empty pit of stones while Iggy built a pyramid of wood and lit it on fire with his hand. Fang brought out his guitar, and Gazzy produced marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate. Nobody asked where they came from, all too afraid of the answer. Maya brought out skewers from the kitchen, and placed them on a table with the supplies for the s'mores. Fang started mindlessly picking out a tune on his guitar, and I strummed along with it. We all roasted marshmallows, and chattered, and laughed. Fang continued strumming, and soon I recognised the tune of "17 and 53" by Danielle ate the Sandwich. Weird name, great song.

I looked at him, my eyes welling with tears. I smiled, and began to sing. **(A/N: Bold=Max, **_Italic=Fang, __**Bold Italic= both)**_

"**You were 17 the year your father died, **

**and he was 53 when you were 17.**

**In the museum where you laid your head to sleep, **

**the artifacts were cold to comfort you. **

**And when you heard them fighting you hid in the apple tree.**

**The branches broke their noise.**

**When your brother studied at the university, **

**you were left all alone to realize..**

**That while you were growing older, he was busy growing older too.**

_**ba da dum ba da da da dum**_

_**ba da dum ba da da da dum**_

…**...**

_And in february you were running late one day,_

_And out the door you ran._

_Leaving left unsaid the things you'd soon regret not telling,_

_Never knowing this would be... your last chance_

_And while you were growing older he was busy growing older too_

_**Was it fair to blame the girl?**_

_**Was it fair to make the child choose?**_

_**And when you stood next to mountains,**_

_**Did you swear you could hear him calling you?**_

**I am 22 and you are 53**

**and only blood can tell**

**that we are made up of strings and strands of DNA**

**dancing waltzes in our cells**

_**and while you are growing older I am busy growing older too**_

_**ba da dum ba da da da dum**_

_**ba da dum ba da da da dum..."**_

As we sang the last lines of the song, a silence settled. It described all that we- no, I'd- been through in my whole life. The silence could only be filled with another song, so I began to pick a favorite song of mine. I recognised this one instantly. I didn't think that he would know it, so I was pleasantly surprised when he started to sing.

"_Pour the wine and raise a cup_

_Drink up, brothers, you know how_

_And spill a drop for those like us_

_Wherever they are now_

**Some birds sing when the sun shines bright**

**My praise is not for them**

**But the ones who sing in the dead of night**

**I raise my cup to them**

_**Wherever they are wandering**_

_**Alone upon the earth**_

_**Let all our singing follow them**_

_**And bring them comfort**_

_**Some flowers bloom when the green grass grows**_

_**My praise is not for them**_

_**But the ones who bloom in the bitter snow**_

_**I raise my cup to them**_

_I raise my cup and drink it up_

**I raise it high and drink it dry**

_**To all of them, and all of us**_

_**Goodnight, brothers, goodnight"**_

We finished the song to a round of applause, and I grinned at his change in the words to better fit us. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder, as I strummed and sang quietly to "Sim Sala Bim" by the Fleet Foxes. Fang didn't join in. _Stumped you, did I? _I sent to him.

_Shocking, I know, but yes._ He smiled at me.

The fire was crackling in the background, and the quiet conversations and laughter brought a smile to my face. We'd be okay. Sure, we'd been through a lot, but we went through it together. We're a family, and we'll always be there for eachother, no matter what gets in the way.

I was reminded of the song "I Got You" by Leona Lewis. I began to sing it quietly, and Fang recognized the words. We sang together, making harmonies perfectly. By the chorus, a few of the mutants had joined in. Soon enough, we were all singing the lyrics to the song.

Iggy sang loudest of all, making fun of the words. Maya, Angel and Nudge were giggling at him while they sang. Maya and Ratchet joined hands and started to sway _way_ off rhythm, and they grabbed the hands of the people beside them. In not much time at all, everyone (Except Fang and me- we had our guitars) was holding hands and rocking back and forth at different times, resulting in lots of shoulders colliding and people being shoved around. Everyone was laughing, singing, and overall having a good time.

It was a perfect moment. I just wanted to freeze time, and live in it forever. But that was the thing about life. It changes, and we have to take its many curveballs in stride and work them in our favor. Sure, we have to take risks on the way, but hey. What's the point of living, if you're going to be a boring couch potato? Exactly.

The song ended, yet the laughter continued. I carefully placed my guitar behind me, reaching over to grab the bag of marshmallows. I glanced at Fang, who was roasting four marshmallows at once. _Someone's special. _I glance at Fang, who was smirking at me.

"Will you two stop making googly eyes and reading each other's minds? It's kinda creepy, just saying," Maya complained, popping a s'more in her mouth. Ignoring her, I stuck a marshmallow on my skewer, balancing it on the end for perfect marshmallow-roastage.

"Sooooo. Gang. I'm thinking we should move." Iggy announced, shooting sparks from his finger into the firepit. *cue various groans from mutants*

"But we _just _got here Iggy." Nudge pouted, assembling another s'more sandwich.

"Yeah, and see how lovely this place has been for us?" Iggy said, raising an eyebrow.

I knew from the stubborn set of his jaw that a Max death glare or Nudge Bambi eye would do nothing to sway his decision. I kinda agreed. I mean, with the School off our tail, why should we have to live somewhere rural?

_What do you think? _Fang asked, pushing all of his marshmallows into his mouth.

_I agree. I don't like being a few minute's fly from where my mom... is buried. _

_ Same. _Fang nodded, piling a few more marshamllows onto his skewer. Jeez, that boy could eat.

"Where to this time, Antarctica?" Kate joked. "We'd lived in the hottest part of the Earth, why not go to the coldest?"

"Arizona, actually," Iggy said. "unless you want to freeze to death."

"I'm up for it," Fang and I said at the exact same time. Woah. Creepy. Now everyone was looking at us like we were mutants. Oh wait, we were.

"Um... anyone want to explain what just happened?" Gazzy looked freaked out.

I shrugged and Kate said, "I second that emotion."

"Same," Maya nodded. Soon, everyone unanimously voted to move to Sedona, Arizona. Tomorrow. Great.

"So be packed by noon. It's not a long drive."

"'Kay," we agreed, packing up the marshmallows and heading to sleep, ready for a long day ahead of us. But at least we'd put the past behind us, and leave the resting place of my mother.

* * *

**Love and-ANTARCTICA,  
Kate**

***200 reviews for epilouge!***


	29. EPILOGUE: Closure

******A/N:*BURSTS OUT CRYYIINNNGGGGGGG* Wonderful readers: AHHHHH THE STORY IS OVER. We looveeeee you. Srsly. Thank you sososososososoososo much for being such amazing people, and reading and reviewing and all that jazz. We SERIOUSLY would NOT have finished this without y'all. WE'RE SO SAD RIGHT NOW THAT IT'S OVER. So we decided to do an epilogue. Cause that's what nice people do. Unfortunately (for you) We WON'T be doing a sequel. *ducks as angry mob of readers comes running with torches* KALI DOESN'T LIKE SEQUELS. Lia was on your side, if it's any reassurance. Guys, this won't be our last story, though. and we know we'll see some (4) of y'all in our next fanfiction. So... It will be a... *drumroll, please...* CLACE FANFIC! You voted, and Clary and Jace from the Mortal Instruments had the most. CONGRATS. And... We'll see you on the other side.  
Keep Flying on,  
Lia and Kali (WHO ARE INSANELY CRYING THEIR EYES OUT RIGHT NOW.)**

* * *

Chapter 23: Closure 0.0

I slumped into the kitchen the next morning, fully aware of all the physical labor and hard work to come. The day was not looking great for me. But at least we would leave the ruins of the School. And my mom.

"Good morning," Iggy called cheerfully from the stove. Even the smell of pancakes couldn't wake me from the dread of the day to come. Everyone was already gathered around the table, enjoying the delicious breakfast.

"'mornin," I mumbled, taking my seat next to Fang.

"Well isn't someone excited to move to Arizona?" Fang said with fake enthusiasm.

"Yes. Because that's definitely what we're doing today. Moving to Arizona," Iggy said, trying to mask a smirk. Hmmm... What was going on with him this morning?

"Umm.. Yes. According to what you told us, we are moving to Arizona today, remember?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes. And we are leaving at eight thirty." The milk I swallowed came bursting out my nose, splattering Fang's plate of pancakes. He gave me a death glare that was no match for my death glare, but for our purposes, it would suffice.

"You really expect us to pack everything and leave in half an hour?" Nudge burst out into fits of laughter, unable to contain the fact that Iggy was that dumb. We hadn't even finished breakfast, and we still had to pack up the Big Top and each of our trailers.

"Yeah. Finish breakfast in ten minutes, and pack up your trailer and leave in half an hour. What's the problem?" Iggy countered, sitting down at the head of the table.

"What about the Big Top? And costume room? And Kitchen?" Maya questioned, staring open-mouthed at her boyfriend.

"I already packed the Big Top and Costume Room. Just worry about your own trailer, everyone. We have to leave early if we want to get there on time." Iggy announced, drizzling syrup on his pancake.

"Get to Arizona on time? It's not like we have an appointment... Jeez," I muttered, scarfing down a few slices of banana.

"Yeah, well. What I say goes." Iggy said. An awkward silence spread over the table as everyone digested the fact that we were leaving in approximately 27 minutes. And that Iggy was actually enforcing something.

After everyone finished their hasty meal, Iggy set on washing the dishes and everyone dispersed to pack their trailers.

"Are you going to tell us why we need to get there on time?" I asked Iggy, who was preparing all the cars. We were leaving in four (A/N: One of our last Divergent references.. D:) minutes.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see, I guess."

I sighed, heading over to Fang, who might have some information on Iggy's mysterious departure time.

"Leaving in a few, Everyone!" Iggy called, latching the trailers together.

"Great." I yelled back. Everyone gathered into their cars, and we set off to Arizona, leaving the burial place of my mother, Valencia Martinez.

- THE LAST LINE BREAK JUST BECAUSE WE CAN-

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Fang asked Iggy for the millionth time.

"Shut. Up." Iggy gritted his teeth. It was eleven and we hadn't passed any civilization yet. Let alone signs for Arizona. Which way was Arizona? I knew I couldn't trust the fake directions and memories the School gave me. They were starting to crumble like a fragile building, and I began to remember bits and pieces of my stay at the School. Let me tell you, none of it was pretty.

"Iggy-" I protested. I mean, I'm pretty sure Arizona was not west of Death Valley. But what do I know, I'm just a tormented mutant bird kid with an uncanny sense of direction.

"If you ask me one more time... I swear I'll..." he muttered, but I couldn't hear the last part of his threat because Fang yelled, "DUDE. WHY ARE WE HEADING TOWARD THE BEACH?"

Iggy sighed exaggeratedly. "Ok. I. AM. NOT TELLING. YOU."

Which was a flaw in his plan, really, because Angel bust out yelling, "WE ARE GOING TO SIX FLAGS! OMYGODIGGYTHANKYOUUU!" AH, the pleasures of having a mind reader with you at all times.

OK. I admit it, i squealed. Full on, high-pitched, girly squeal. "HOLY FRIJOLES REALLY. THANK YOU SO MUCH IGGY!" The car erupted in choruses of laughter and squealing.

"CALM THE FLUFF DOWN. IF YOU DON'T DO EXACTLY WHAT I SAY, I WILL TURN AROUND AND GO TO ARIZONA."

"Or Antarctica," Kate drawled under her breath. The whole car quieted down and Iggy sighed in relief. "I figured you guys would want a little fun before we settle down. So I decided to treat you." Thanks, Mother Iggy.

Just then, a muffled sound squeaked from a few seats behind me. "That's for not telling us earlier." Gazzy said.

"NOOOO. EWWWW GAZZZYYYYYYY." Nudge yelled, rolliing down her window.

"Way to ruin the moment with your.. creation... Gazzy," Iggy said, but he was laughing under his breath. "Nothing like having a car full 'o mutants heading to the greatest amusement park in the world." And just like that, the misery and sorrow from the past few days was erasered (A/N: Bahahhahaha Lia's so punny HAHAHA) and everyone was laughing, snorting, giggling, and in Fang's case, smirking and looking out the window with as little emotion possible. Buzzkill. It was these moments that brought us all together.

Are you excited? A voice said in my mind. Fang.

Um. Hell yes. I don't know about you, but I love roller coasters. I'm totally dauntless. I probably only have six fears. (A/N: It's the epilogue. Might as well celebrate with Divergent. [for those of you lame-o's who don't know, the dauntless are known for bravery.])

Oh really? What are they?

Spiders, whitecoats, crows, jet planes crashing into me while flying, small spaces, hospitals, and shots. CRAP wait.

That's seven, dork.

Okay, I lied about the spiders. I just enjoy killing them with shoes.

Yeah right. You probably run around screaming like a girl when you see one.

He snorted out loud, and several curious eyes glanced over at him.

I am a girl, for your information! And I like to kill spiders. They're disgusting, and don't deserve to be alive. Holy crap, I sound like a whitecoat. Don't EVER let me say that again.

Sure thing.

Well, what are your fears, Mr. Dark-And-Mysterious?

I have four (A/N: YOU GUYS. WE LOVE DIVERGENT) Small spaces, hospitals, shots, and heights.

HEIGHTS? Are you kidding? How the Hell do you fly? You called me a dork. I mentally scoffed at him.

I ignore my fear.

Well, have fun at Six Flags. Don't expect me to wait for you to go on all the baby rides.

Yeah right. I'll be going on the biggest ones. Unlike you. Fang raised an eyebrow at me, gauging my reaction.

Wanna bet that I'm braver than you?

Definitely. Be prepared to fail.

Ha! In your dreams, sweetheart. Ok. Whoever screams first on Tatsu, the scariest ride, has to buy the other a funnel cake.

It's on. May the odds be ever in your favor. He reached out his hand, and we shook on it. More for pride than the funnel cake. He didn't know what he was getting into.

-I WAS LYING. This is the last line break.-

"WE ARE HERE. GET OUT," Iggy yelled in my ear. My arm shot out, hitting the first object in its path: Iggy's chin. "OW. WTH? Do you want to come to Magic Mountain with us or not?"

"Oh. Sorry," Without knowing, I had dozed off somewhere along the road. But now we were at Six Flags Magic Mountain, the roller coaster capital of the world.

"Yeah. You're welcome for bringing you here." he muttered, walking towards Maya. Guessing by the rumblings of my stomach, It was probably noon-ish or later. Iggy must've gunned it to get here on time. Whatever. I don't care how we got there, but the park was open and we were ready to ride. So that's what mattered.

"Ok, I say we split up into two groups. Dauntless and Wimps." I said as our group headed towards the entrance. "Dauntless Thrill seekers with me, Wimps with Iggy."

"WHAT? NO! I'm going on the big rides. Who doesn't want to go on the big ones?" Iggy protested. Nudge, Ratchet, Gazzy, Angel, and Star raised their hands. Wow. Wimpies.

"Ok, Star in charge. We meet back at the exit at nine PM, when the park closes. I have tickets, But I'll give your group 200 dollars for food and crap. Don't waste it."

"Maya, Iggy, Fang, Kate. The Dauntless. Let's head towards Tatsu first." I said, wanted to head to the best ride first. Pshh, no, it didn't have anything to do with my bet with Fang. No, why would you think that? I got a chorus of agreements and soon we were in the park.

"How the heck did you get 10 tickets for the largest amusement park on the planet?" I asked Iggy as my group headed towards the looming red and black figure towards the side of the park. Tatsu. Our Final Destination. Well, then there's X2 and Goliath, and Green Lantern, and Superman. (A/N: Some of my fav rides! -Lia) Those were the main targets for the day. But I just really wanted to call it Final Destination. Whatever. I'm not crazy. We approached the line, which didn't look that bad. Then I saw the sign with a bunch of the warnings and stuff. The sign said "Wait Time: 2 hours."

"Seriously?" I exclaimed, and the others all groaned.

"It's too far to go somewhere else, and it'll just get worse as the day goes on... Let's just wait." Iggy reasoned. Ugh. Such logic. (A/N: SPOCK! -Kali)

"Fine," I said, and we walked to the back of the line. We all stood behind a man in a neatly pressed expensive-looking suit. What the Hell?

He turned around, and began to speak in an overly-eloquent British accent. Ick. I was already annoyed by him. (A/N: WE ACTUALLY LOVE BRITISH PEOPLE, just for the record.) "Hello there, children. This line is completely outrageous, don't you agree?" We all just stared at him. Sure, it's long, but Outrageous? Puh-lease. Finally, Fang got it together and answered the man.

"Uh... yeah.." Well then. Real great vocab, Fang.

"I mean to say, I come here very often, and this is just so out of the ordinary! It reminds me of the time I vacationed in Napa Valley. We waited in line for hours on end, it was completely agonizing!" the elegant man stated with enthusiasm.

"Um... Waited for what, exactly?" I tried to be nice and make conversation. This guy may be our only entertainment for hours.

"Oh, for entrance to the vineyards, of course. The experience was quite worth it, though. The wines produced there were absolutely delicious. Just the right amount of bitterness, sweetness, and fruityness. Yes, an overall perfect blend."

"How... nice," Maya chimed in.

"Indeed it was," the man mused. He turned away, and for a moment we thought we were spared of any more crazy talk about wine. But, alas, he turned back around. "See, they complemented it perfectly with the homemade cheese that was served alongside the wine. It was a French swiss, just made to absolute perfection. It was just divine."

"Wonderful!" Iggy exclaimed, playing with the guy. "But have you ever visited France itself? It is such a beautiful destination!"

The man looked delighted at Iggy's words. As he began prattling, I shot Iggy a death glare. "Oh, indeed! It was just mesmerising! The sites were excellent, of course, but it was the food that really got me excited. The fresh croissants, smeared with berry jam... Ah. Simply perfection. They were always just crispy enough, and had the soft inside that pulled apart with a flaky dough that complimented the flavors of the wine. Oh! The wine was extraordinary... Even better than Napa."

"Oh, yes," Iggy encouraged him.

"Chat-blah-blah-blah" was all I head for the next hour and a half, having zoned out a looonnnggg time ago. Finally, the man was at the front of the line. We were only a few minutes away from riding what could be considered the scariest ride in the world. The intensity.

"Ah! Finally. Well, I'll be seeing you kids around the park soon, hopefully." He tipped his top hat to Iggy. "Good day, kind sir." and he proceeded to get on the ride and out of sight. (A/N: You win if you knew who this was before we told you. CRAP I (kali) LOST THE GAME. Review if you got him before we said anything, and also if you know what I'm talking about when I said I lost the game.)

"Well... ok then? That was TOTAL-" I broke off in a fit of coughs, unable to contain my laughter for any longer. Fang smirked at me.

"Very nice, Max," Fang complemented, slapping my back like it would help my laughter.

"I assume you were telling us the man's name is Total? So you know him, then? Tell us, Max, what was Paris like with such a fine young gentleman?" He laughed loudly, turning a few heads from people around us.

"It was wonderful, Kind Sir Iggy." I threw the name back at him. He sputtered for an answer, but was saved by it being our turn to get on the ride. Thank God.

The seats were four in each row, so Maya, Iggy, Fang and I shared a row while Kate was a loner in the other group.

"Welllllcommme to Tatttsuuuu!" (A/N: REVIEW IF YOU HAVE BEEN ON TATSU. I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER -Lia) A perky voice announced on a loudspeaker. All of us were sitting down, with restraints buckled to our chest and legs. I didn't piece it together until our row began moving. As in, our butts were lifting towards the air. "Fly at the speed of fearrrr." The voice said, attempting to sound scary. Oh. So, it was like you were supposed to be flying. I sorta got it, because we were face down, with our legs bent. "Enjoy your ride!" The voice called. The car lurched forwards and we zoomed uphill, the ground shrinking beneath our view.

Remember our bet- I started. But we had already reached the very top and were flying straight towards the ground. We couldn't see the tracks because they were above us, so I was surprised when we twisted to the right, and up. Now we were facing the sky. Screams erupted from the passengers, including Maya and Iggy. But Fang and I managed to keep our mouths shut tight- for most of the ride. Then, we shot down so fast the breath left my lungs. It had to be at least 80 miles per hour.

"MOTHER-" Fang yelled beside me, and I lifted my hand to cover his mouth before he finished his phrase. There were little children around. *cough* Iggy*cough*

"I WIN!" I yelled over the wind. I loved roller coasters, but I was dying to stretch my wings out in the wind. They were snapped tight against my back almost painfully.

"Yeah, yeah," Fang mumbled when I removed my hand from his mouth.

We finally pulled into a stop, and our chairs moved back into normal position.

"What next, gang? Fang owes me a funnel cake," I said, clapping my hands happily.

"Ummmm... How about Superman?" Kate suggested. We agreed and headed over there, excited for another ride.

And that's how the rest of the day went. Wait in line, ride, wait in line, ride, eat, wait in line, ride... over and over until sunset. Then we headed over to the "Funnel Factory" for some delicious... you guessed it. Seared narwhal with cumin and pickles. JUST KIDDING. We wanted funnel cake.

"Fang's buying me one," I boasted, rubbing it in his face. Literally. When we got the cake, I whirled around and smashed it in his face. Powdered sugar dusted his dark hair, and the strawberry jam splattered all over his shirt. Yes, that was my intention from the very beginning. I didn't want to eat the funnel cake. What's the fun in that?

You know what they say... When life gives you lemons... Eh, who likes lemons? When life gives you funnel cake, smash it in someone's face. Always the opportunist, Max. Came Fang's voice in my head.

Of course! I replied, grinning. This was what life was about. Not stressing over little issues in the past- living in the moment. And taking the opportunities as they present themselves. Which is exactly why when Fang dumped his soda down my shirt, I pulled him down for a kiss. He responded, and I waited... for... just... a... little... and... Dumped mine down the back of his shirt. He pulled away, gasping. I grinned in satisfaction and dusted off my hands.

"Don't mess with the best, Fang."

"Yeah, I kinda learned that." And we walked off hand in hand, laughing our heads off at the confused looks on Iggy and Maya's faces. Yeah, we were weird. But we embraced it. Rather than running from the truth, fly straight into it. I can tell you from experience, it always turns out great.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHH WE LAHV YOU. FO eva. you enjoyed the epilogue, stay tuned for the next fanfic! PM/Comment with any questions! And... We're taking character names from our amazing reviewers in THIS story to (maybe) put in our next one. So put in a name, personality, etc. in you LAST EVER review fro this story. *sniffle***

**Love and-WEEE MEESS YOOO ALREADIIIEEE,  
Lia and Kali**


End file.
